Supercops
by chadtayor020
Summary: Eight years after the Tournament of Power, Krillin is assigned a new partner, Videl! Things seem to be going smoothly, but when two mysterious masters appear, and criminals start using ki powers, the two must train harder than ever to keep their city safe and figure out who the two masters are.
1. Chapter 1

**Supercops**

 **Chapter 1**

It had all started as an ordinary day for Krillin; see his now 16-year-old daughter Marron off to school, grab a quick breakfast, kiss his wife Android 18 goodbye, and get to work. He had a few reports he had to finish regarding some tickets he had written, the rich jerk who he had ticketed for parking in a no-parking zone kept threatening to sue for harassment. Krillin had just finished with the last report and delivered it to the Chief's desk when the Chief said, "Ah, Krillin, good to see that you're here. That request to go on patrol has finally gone through. Time to meet your new partner." "Alright, where is he?" Krillin said, hiding his excitement. He had been applying to be put back on patrol for a year by now, he'd been stuck in desk duty after reaching Sergeant rank, and he was tired of it. He might not have been as crazy to fight like Goku or Vegeta, but he missed being in the action.

The Chief led Krillin to the police station's gymnasium, Krillin often trained there when he could, if only to keep from getting too flabby. They arrived to see a large new recruit get shoulder tossed into the ground mat hard by a woman less than half his size. "Atten-tion!" the Chief said, and the new officers all stood at attention. That was when Krillin saw who the woman was and blurted out, "V-VIDEL!?" Videl stood up straighter and yelled, "SIR!" "I see you know each other," the Chief said, "That gets rid of the awkwardness. Sergeant Krillin, meet your new Patrol Partner, Officer Videl Satan. I expect to see you two out on patrol in half an hour." "Yes sir," Krillin said. Videl stepped up and smiled, "Nice to be working with you, Krillin." "Uh…yeah…why didn't I know you even joined the Force?" Krillin asked, confused, "WHY did you join the Force? I heard Gohan's got a good teaching gig, and your Dad's still filthy stinking rich." "Well, Pan's going to school now, and I've just been cooped up in the house all day. I tried training to ease the boredom, but it just isn't fun training by myself, or with Dad," Videl explained as she got a water bottle out her gym bag.

"Yeah…but why be a cop? Don't get me wrong, I love my job, but it's not the most glamorous career out there, I mean, you could do other stuff," Krillin said as he got some water from a fountain. "Yeah, but, I just missed the old days, going out and helping the police, fighting criminals, and all that. I'm a little old to go dressing up like a superhero," Krillin and Videl shared a chuckle before she continued, "So I figured why not just make it official?" "Alright," Krillin said, "But, why am I the last person to hear about this?" "I asked my family to keep it on the down low, I wasn't sure if I'd get through the Academy, didn't want to get too many hopes up. Gohan and Pan liked the idea, and Dad used his connections to get me through the door. The rest was all me, graduated Tenth in my class," Videl proudly said. "Whoa, congrats, I was Twenty-Third myself. Aced the physicals, but the written tests were a pain," Krillin said.

"Speaking of physical tests," Videl said with a smirk, "Wanna go a few rounds before we head out?" "Sure thing," Krillin said, "I just hope you're ready to eat mat, Rookie." Krillin went to the locker room and changed into a sleeveless white shirt and sweat pants, then went back into the exercise room to see Videl was already warming up. Krillin took a few minutes to stretch, and the other new recruits along with their senior partners all stopped to watch as he and Videl got ready to spar. They assumed their stances and watched each other closely. Krillin had the disadvantage of his smaller height and reach, but also the advantages of a low center of gravity, and decades more experience than Videl. He seized the initiative and struck out first.

Videl was caught by surprise and blocked his kick, then went for her own. Krillin ducked under her kick and jumped up for an uppercut. Videl dodged the punch and landed a double palm heel strike that knocked Krillin down, but the short man recovered quickly with a smile. "Nice to see you aren't too rusty there, Videl," Krillin complimented as she went for a kick. Krillin jumped over it this time and kicked her in her chest, knocking her down, then followed with an axe kick she had to roll to dodge. Videl spun her legs around to try to kick Krillin again, but the more experienced fighter jumped over her kick. Videl used her momentum to quickly jump back up, only for Krillin to land behind her and sweep her legs out from under her and grab her in a rear naked choke, using his legs to keep her arms under control. Ordinarily Videl could get out of the hold, but Krillin's size was to his advantage, his short arms were naturally tight on her neck. Seeing no way to quickly get out of the hold, Videl tapped Krillin's arm, and he let her go.

Everyone in the exercise room gave a short cheer, and complimented them both, "That was some awesome skills! That's the Sarge for you, underestimate him at your own risk. That's Hercule's daughter alright!" Krillin and Videl headed to the lockers and got changed into their uniforms. Krillin had exchanged his old green and purple uniform for the navy blue when he got his desk job and saw Videl was wearing the right uniform too when they left their respective locker rooms. "I forgot to mention that was a good move, Krillin," Videl said as they headed out. "Well, I might not be as strong as Goku, but I've still been around the block just as long as him," Krillin said, "Anyway, did the Chief tell you which car we were using?" "Uh…yeah, it's number 9," she said as they headed to the Police Station's garage. They quickly found Car 9 and headed out on Patrol.

For the rest of their shift, nothing exciting actually happened, just routine watching and looking, helping tourists find where they wanted to go, helping a little boy get his cat out of a tree, nothing special at all. Krillin checked his watch and saw, "Alright, 15 more minutes, then head home." "This was more boring than I thought it would be," Videl admitted. "Heh heh, get used to it, rookie, 95% of our days will be just like this, especially since crime's been on a downhill slope for the last two years," Krillin said, "Anyway, how did Pan and Gohan take the news you were becoming a cop?" Videl shrugged, "Gohan was a little disappointed that 'The Great Saiyawoman' wouldn't be making a reappearance, but he was happy for me. Pan thinks I'm the most badass mom ever, talked for two hours straight about all the bad guy butt I'd be kicking when I told her." Krillin laughed at that and shook his head, Marron had acted the same way, talking like he was a superhero or something, but that was long time ago.

Suddenly, a bright light flashed in the distance, shocking them both. "Was that…" Videl asked. Krillin stretched out with his senses, "No way, that was ki!" Krillin said, "Step on it Videl!" Videl did as ordered, and quickly drove their patrol car as fast as they could go to the source of the ki. "Stop here!" Krillin said, there was a growing crowd gathered around…something. Videl stopped the car just as another bright explosion of ki went off. People ducked, and they got out of the car to see who was using ki. To their surprise, it was two men, one in a grey qipao and the other in a matching purple qipao. Krillin and Videl made their way through the crowd and reached the men. "What's going on here?" Krillin said authoritatively, slowly focusing, ready to fight if needed. "Ah, I'm sorry officers," the man in the purple qipao said, he was wearing a white headband and sunglasses, he was an old man with a hair style that was vaguely familiar, though Krillin couldn't put his finger on where he saw it before, while the other in the grey qipao was bald and wearing red sunglasses said, "I was merely advertising for out school."

The one in grey's voice sounded vaguely familiar, but again Krillin couldn't remember from where. "What was that bright light?" Krillin asked, playing ignorant. "For decades, the martial arts have been slowly dying. Once, men could perform miracles, but now those miracles are derided as 'tricks', and any musclebound idiot can claim to be a master. My school is going to change that," the old man said, as his ki aura glowed around him, "We are going to remind people what ki can truly do." The old master than lifted his hand and summoned a blue ki ball into it, "If anyone would like to do what I can, if you wish to truly learn real martial arts, then please come to my school!" The one in grey handed out pamphlets to people, many people took them. Videl took one and read it, "The Stork School?" "Indeed," the old man said, "I am Master Flying Stork, if you wish to join me, we would be honored to help the police." Krillin had the feeling that Master Flying Stork was checking Videl out behind his sunglasses but didn't say anything.

"Alright, is that all?" Krillin asked. "Yes, officer, we're done," the man in grey said. "Alright then, carry on," Krillin said, and then was even more surprised when Master Flying Stork and his companion took to the air, and flew off! Krillin watched the fly in surprise, along with everyone else in the crowd. "Krillin," Videl said, "Something feels wrong. That guy in grey, he was wearing long gloves, I got the feeling that they're hiding something." "Same here," Krillin said, as they headed back to their car, "But there's nothing we can do for now. Inside though, Krillin's head was spinning, _how the Hell did someone else learn ki!? And become so advanced without us hearing about it?!_

 **Author's Note: I chose the name because of a Jackie Chan movie called 'Supercop'. I wonder what kind of mayhem I can put these two through...**

 **Author's Note 2: In the original posting I messed up Marron's age. She was 9 in Dragon Ball Super, not 6 like I thought. I redid the chapter to fix this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Krillin**

Krillin returned home, still troubled by what he had seen. He heard the sound of fighting in the backyard and went to see Marron and Eighteen sparring. Ever since she was ten, Marron begged Krillin to teach her how to be as strong as him and all his friends, and he couldn't refuse her. He taught her everything he had learned in thirty years of martial arts experience, taught her about how to tap into her ki, to use it to make herself stronger, how to sense it, how to use and when to use it for offense and defense, and even how to fly. Marron supplemented his training by joining the swim team and judo club in Orange Star High School. Needless to say, thanks to his training, she was dominating in both pursuits. The result was that Marron had one of the most muscular bodies Krillin had seen on a woman, similar to the fusion warrior from Universe 6, Kefla in her Super Saiyan Form. Krillin arrived in time to see Marron already wearing her orange gi while Eighteen wore her pink tracksuit, Marron was already sweating greatly while Eighteen was hardly winded.

Marron threw a kick that Eighteen easily blocked and countered by sweeping Marron's other foot. Marron however quickly slapped the ground and jumped up before Eighteen could attack again. Eighteen dodged Marron's first punch then caught a second one before Marron managed to land a kick to her stomach. Eighteen went back a few steps but didn't fall, instead smirking proudly at Marron, "You're improving." Marron smirked back, and Krillin saw how much Marron now looked like her Mother. The only real differences were Marron had inherited the rounder shape of his eyes and her nose wasn't as pointed as Eighteen's. "Care to go a round with your old man?" Krillin finally said. "Dad!? When'd you get here!?" Marron said in surprise. "About two minutes ago," Krillin told her. "Alright, I can go a few more minutes," Marron said, that's when Krillin noticed that she was wearing a dark blue shirt under her orange gi, her wrist bands were dark blue instead of pink, and she was wearing boots that looked suspiciously like Goku's.

"Where'd you get the new threads?" Krillin asked as he took off his outer coat and started stretching. "Piccolo-san came over and handed them to me. He forgot that my birthday is tomorrow, not today," Marron said as she cracked her neck. Krillin barely kept his shock out of his face, but Eighteen caught his reaction and gave him a look. "You mean, those are weighted?" Krillin asked, "How much?" Marron rolled her shoulders some and said, "Piccolo-san told me that all combined they should weigh about eight hundred pounds. Man, I didn't realize how strong I really was until now, I think I might have to ask him or Dende-san to make them heavier." Krillin felt a sweat drop on the back of his head when he heard Marron say that, "Don't push yourself too hard, sweetie. Maybe see how they suit you now and wait until next year to get heavier stuff." "If you say so, Dad," Marron said, sounding unconvinced as they took their stances.

Krillin had taught Marron most of what he knew, he was deliberately holding back, only teaching her little by little as she got older. That said, she was an extremely determined fighter and student. She proved it as she went on the attack first. Krillin blocked ten punches and kicks from her before landing a kick to Marron's stomach, then followed up with a punch. Marron ducked under the punch and went for an uppercut that Krillin blocked, then she jumped up and tried an axe kick from above him. Krillin quickly formed an X-block above his head, the strength of Marron combined with the extra weight formed a small crater around Krillin, but he nonetheless was uninjured before he grabbed Marron's ankle and tossed her behind him. Marron managed to land on her feet, only for Krillin to go on the offensive and land a hard punch to her stomach. Marron tried a kick and Krillin jumped back to avoid her kick and bounced on the balls of his feet. "You've got plenty of power, sweetie. And you're probably one of the most skilled folks of your generation, but I still got a whole lot more experience," Krillin said as Marron tried to punch him.

Krillin blocked all her punches easily, the weighted clothes were slowing her down, and she was already exhausted from sparring with Eighteen. Krillin saw an opportunity and grabbed first one fist and then another, and then tried to jump up for a kick to Marron's chin. Marron however surprised him by jumping back and then pointing her palms at him. "HAAAAAAA!" Marron yelled as she blasted a yellow ki beam out of her hands. "Kamehamehaaaaa!" Krillin quickly countered his daughter's attack. Krillin felt as Marron poured more of her power into her basic ki blast, she was really giving it her all. Krillin's heart swelled with pride as he poured more energy into his own Kamehameha Wave, making sure not to pour too much power into it. Marron was quickly at her limit, but she persisted nonetheless as she yelled out as loud as she could, while Krillin's Kamehameha Wave pushed back her own ki blast, before at last with a quick burst of power, Krillin's Kamehameha Wave hit Marron head on, knocking her on her back.

Krillin went to her and helped her sit up. Marron was breathing heavily and smiled, "I did it, Dad, all on my own, I finally figured out how to really use ki." "Yeah, you sure caught me by surprise," Krillin admitted. "I need a shower now; really bad," Marron said as Krillin helped her stand up. She took off her armbands and boots and Eighteen picked them up for her as they all went inside. Marron headed for her room and Eighteen left her weighted armbands and boots there before coming back to Krillin, who was getting a drink from the fridge. When they heard the shower start Eighteen said, "You forgot her birthday…again." "…yeah…The party's after I get off, right? Think I can get her that band's CD for her…those N-D-GO guys?" Eighteen shook her head. "Bulma decided to get them to perform for her birthday. After that, a CD wouldn't really stack up," Eighteen said.

"Crap…Bulma always has to go big with the parties. Should have known not to let her plan it," Krillin said as he refilled his cup. "Look, Krillin, you know what she really wants. You saw what she just did. She's on her way to surpassing you, maybe even me, in time. She wants to be like you so much, she might not be as enthusiastic as she was when she was seven, but you're still her hero. I don't know why you're holding back with her," Eighteen told him. Krillin took a deep breath and sighed, "I know. She's already a lot stronger than I was at her age and judging by how she treats 800 pounds I'd say she's almost as strong as Goku was when Vegeta and Nappa first showed. It's just… I'm worried. I sugarcoated stuff too much for her, and I just don't want her to get into a fight, and… I don't want to see her get hurt." "Marron's smart enough to know not to go looking for trouble. And come on, it's been eight years since any trouble really showed up, I think she'll be fine," Eighteen told him. Krillin nodded, "Alright…I just need to think about which techniques to teach her."

 **Videl**

The second day on the job for Videl played out a lot like the first, quickly making breakfast and lunch, shower, changing into her uniform, kissing Gohan and Pan goodbye, and heading to the Station. She arrived early enough to change into her workout clothes and do some quick exercises, weightlifting mostly, when Krillin arrived as well. He was looking pretty distracted. "Hey, Sarge, what's wrong?" she asked as she put the weights away. "I forgot about Marron's birthday today..." Krillin admitted before heading to the men's locker to change. He came out and they took their stances again. "Dang…Pan bought her a new gi, Gohan and I got her this new makeup kit she should like, that help give you some ideas?" Videl asked as they started trading blows. "Not really," Krillin said as he blocked a kick and threw a punch Videl redirected. "Eighteen thinks I should teach her some of my special techniques. I'm just not sure if I want her to know them yet," Krillin said.

Videl threw three jabs and a kick at Krillin before asking, "Is this because she's a girl, or your daughter?" "Because she's my daughter," Krillin said as he blocked her blows and feinted a punch. Videl didn't take the bait so he tried a low kick that she ably jumped over. "Videl, you weren't there, you didn't see the things me, Goku, Tien, Yamcha, Piccolo, Gohan, and Master Roshi went through. The martial world is brutal, and if you go out in it thinking that you can take it on, you will get lucky if you're only chewed up and spat out. Marron's strong, real strong, she'll be better than I could ever hope to be, and she knows it. But she's not there yet," Krillin said as he and Videl continued trading punches and kicks. "I'm worried that if I teach her, she'll start thinking that she's better than she actually is, that kind of cockiness could get her killed, or worse," Krillin said as he deflected a kick from Videl, spinning her around to show her back. Krillin saw his chance and kicked her so she landed on her face.

Videl jumped up then and saw that it was time to head out. After they changed back into their uniforms Videl and Krillin headed out. Nothing exciting happened, while they worked Videl thought about what she could tell Krillin, what advice to give him. They had just helped a group of tourists find their way to the Hercule Museum when she finally figured out what to say. "Hey, Krillin, you don't want to teach Marron anything because you're worried about her, right? Then, teach her the most useful moves you know, the ones that will work out best for her the most," she suggested, "So, what are your best moves, ones that will work on almost any opponent, no matter how much stronger they are?" Krillin thought about that as they sat in their patrol car before figuring it out, "Well…I guess that would be Solar Flare, Destructo-Disc, and the Kamehameha Wave, she'd like that one…" "Perfect! Gohan told me all about those, they'd be perfect if you're worried about Marron's safety," Videl told him.

"Thanks…" Krillin said, then looked around, "Speaking of ki techniques, you still got that pamphlet that Master Flying Stork guy gave you?" "Crap, I forgot it at home…But I remember the address of his dojo, take the next left, then the second right and we'll see it down Red Star Road," Videl told him. "Alright, let's go check them out," Krillin said, and started driving the way she directed. "What's wrong, Krillin? I admit that it was surprising to see other people who can use ki, but wasn't it common knowledge at one point?" Videl asked. "That's just it, it was never 'common knowledge', sure people knew that you could use it, but not how to make it grow, how to harness it, it took us all years to unlock its secrets, Hell, it took me almost two years to learn how to fly. Videl, you're a prodigy, honestly, if Master Roshi had trained you back in the day, you'd have probably become strong enough to beat almost anyone we fought before Frieza. You don't realize how hard it actually is, it took me and Goku years of tough training to really master it. I wanna know how this Flying Stork guy mastered it, and how come he's only now showing himself," Krillin explained.

"I see," Videl said, focusing. She hadn't quite gotten back into the shape she was when she fought in the Tenkaichi Budokai, but she was getting there. She was hoping to get Gohan to start seriously training her, she had a feeling she needed to get stronger than ever, really fast. They finally arrived at the dojo, it was hard to miss, what with the two statues of storks in flight that adorned the sides of the door. The windows were very large and unobscured by any curtains, allowing everyone to look inside. Videl saw a lot of people of different ages and sex from teens to elderly folk all practicing kicks in a group as the one in the grey qipao directed them, while Master Flying Stork himself watched them silently.

Krillin and Videl went inside and the bald man in the grey qipao said, "Students, rest!" "YES SIR!" the students all yelled as they brought their feet together and their hands to their sides. "How may we help you, officers?" Master Flying Stork asked, "Would you like our free introductory lesson?" "Actually, I just wanted to look around the place," Krillin said, "I was something of a martial artist myself, back in the day. My Master taught me about ki, I wasn't very good at it though. Still, he said that it was really difficult to master. I was just curious, where did you learn about it?" Videl looked around the dojo, it looked like any other one as far as she could tell. Some weapons on the walls, weights and other exercise equipment here and there, a picture of the Head Master overlooking everyone, and a restroom in the corner. "Ah, well, the fact is that it is indeed very difficult, quite difficult, to master ki," Flying Stork said. "When I first started, I was only a lad of fifteen, when I found my Master, Musado Shinta-sensei.

"The training he put me through was brutal, punching trees and boulders, running through the woods barefoot with heavy sandbags on my back, sleeping out in the open with the animals. They were the worst years of my life I confess, however, Musado-sensei's methods worked, and gave me power, helped me push myself far past human limits. Sadly, he died after training me for only seven years. I spent the next seventy years traveling around the world, to learn and hone my power, until finally, I have opened up my own school," Flying Stork explained, "The martial arts have stagnated since, a massive buffoon is declared a hero, while true masters and heroes lie spinning in their graves. I am going to remedy that." "What is that supposed to mean?" Videl asked, stepping forward. The students all started talking when they saw who she was. "Ah, you are Videl Satan, daughter of Hercule Satan. I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but your Father is an utter imbecile when it comes to martial arts, decades ago, he would have been ripped to shreds by a true martial artist," Flying Stork told Videl.

The students all gasped as Videl felt a twinge of anger. Even though she knew that her Father wasn't the great hero people thought he was, he was still her Father. "Oh, really? Well then, Master Flying Stork, why don't we see how good you really are," Videl said as she took off her hat and started unbuttoning her uniform's shirt. "Excuse me? Is that a challenge?" Master Flying Stork said. He had a leer on his face like Master Roshi's as Videl took off her uniform's shirt to reveal her undershirt. "That's right," Videl said. She had multiple reasons for this fight, not just to defend her Father's 'honor', she wanted to test herself, and maybe see if she could discover something about Master Flying Stork. He was giving her a weird feeling. "Very well then," Master Flying Stork said as he motioned for his students to make space for him and Videl. Videl took off her shoes and socks and stood three feet away from Master Flying Stork.

His assistant instructor in the grey qipao raised his right hand, Videl noticed his qipao go down to his elbow, and show that the gloves he wore extended past it as he chopped down and yelled, "BEGIN!" Videl charged forward with a kick that Flying Stork sidestepped, then quickly turned to block his own kick. It felt like she had been hit with a metal baseball bat, but Videl stood her ground and grabbed his leg, only for Flying Stork to kick the back of her head with his other leg, slamming her face-down. "Videl!" Krillin yelled, but Videl jumped back up anyway. _Damn it! This guy IS the real deal alright! I can't hold back, if I do he might kill me!_ Videl focused inside herself and looked for that power she had. The amazing power her family possessed, that all living beings could tap into if they had the courage and determination. With a loud kiai, Videl's ki aura flared around her, surprising everyone. Everyone that is except for Master Flying Stork and his Assistant.

"I see that you already know about ki," the Assistant said as he adjusted his red sunglasses. Videl smirked and renewed her attack. She threw punches and kicks that no untrained human could possibly follow, let alone dodge. Yet dodge is what Flying Stork did, avoiding all her blows easily with the skill that could only come from decades of experience. Then, before Videl knew what happened, Flying Stork kicked her hard in her stomach, driving the air out of her lungs and sending her flying towards a wall. Before she could stop herself, Flying Stork was behind her, and landed a hard slap on her bottom before grabbing her leg and slamming her into the floor again. Videl was thankful that the floor was covered in mats as she got up, realizing how strong Flying Stork really was. Videl bowed to the Master saying, "I apologize. Thank you for the match." "Thank you for the match. I hope to see you again here, possibly. You have much potential," Flying Stork responded.

"Thank you," Videl said, bowing again before getting dressed again. "He beat her easily!" "I guess she was all hype after all." "Maybe Hercule's really nothing, if his daughter could be beaten so easily." Videl ignored the comments, before she looked out to see many people on their phones, having recorded the fight from outside the dojo windows. Videl hid her face as she and Krillin got back into their patrol car and drove off. "Man, that was brutal, are you okay?" Krillin asked. "Nothing that'll kill me," Videl said. "Why'd you let him bait you like that?!" Krillin asked her. "I wanted to see if he was all talk. I knew he might beat me, but still, I had to know," Videl admitted, "I'm going to have to get Gohan to start training me, for real." "Yeah," Krillin agreed. "That guy's story was a load of crap. His moves looked familiar too, but I don't remember when I last saw them. Something really fishy is going on," Krillin said as they drove on. Nothing important happened for the rest of their Patrol, and as soon as they were off the clock, they headed for Capsule Corp. Marron was in for a special birthday party.

 **Author's Note: I messed up with Chapter 1 and got Marron's age wrong. She was 9 in DBS, this story takes place eight years later. She's turning 17 next chapter. I fixed the mistake, though it wasn't huge. Also, I'm not being malicious with Videl, just realistic. She'll be getting a lot better in later chapters, I promise.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Krillin**

Krillin and Videl got to Capsule Corp. early and helped Bulma, Trunks, and Bra set up. Bra was an energetic eight-year old now, and more than happy to set up frills and set tables, keeping a critical eye on everything like she was a professional home decorator or something. "So, Krillin, what are you getting Marron?" Trunks asked. He now looked just like his Future Counterpart and had gotten a lot more tech savvy, setting up the stage for N-D-Go along with making sure there was enough light, in case the party lasted into the night. That was likely since it was Friday. "Well, Eighteen suggested I teach her some of my techniques, and I think she'd like that," Krillin told the half-Saiyan. "Huh…sounds like Daddy. But Marron does like that kind of stuff," Bra said as she surveyed the yard where the party would be, just as the bus for N-D-Go showed up.

The band members were Nagako, lead singer and guitar, Damon, backup singer and keyboard player, and Goemon, backup singer and drummer. Nagako was a little taller than Eighteen with green eyes and dyed green hair and four piercings per ear, while Damon was a tall, skinny red-head wearing red contacts, and Goemon had natural indigo colored eyes and hair. "Yo, you must be Krillin," Goemon said, "Mrs. Briefs said you were in charge of the show." "Yeah, that's me. Thanks for showing up, Marron really loves you guys, she has all your CD's and three posters in her room of you all," Krillin said. Nagako nodded, "Well, we like to show our fans we appreciate 'em, so, where's the stage?" "Right this way," Krillin said, leading them on. N-D-Go was a nu-metal indie band, kind of famous for how un-stereotypical they were, just making money to go to more shows and make more music, plus pay their bills. All excess cash they made went to charities. Krillin was happy to see they were as nice in person.

He got N-D-Go set up on the stage. Just in time, he sensed Marron flying over with Eighteen. "Alright, remember, this is her," Krillin said, showing them a picture from Marron's sixteenth birthday on his phone. "Got it," Goemon said as Nagako and Damon gave him the thumbs up. He sensed as the rest showed up too, Chi-chi, Gohan, Pan, Goten, Yamcha, Piccolo, and Dende along with Marron's school friends Mya and Kuki. "Alright, get ready!" Krillin said as he ran off the stage and into Capsule Corp. "Dad, you're here, what took ya?" Marron said. She was in her regular clothes of red sneakers and skorts with a purple short-sleeved shirt. She was talking with her friends at the time, Mia was as tall as Marron a brunette with brown eyes and blue glasses wearing a regular blue shirt and skirt with sneakers on, and Kuki, she was about as tall as Gohan with dark black hair in two pigtails, wearing a green dress. Marron always described Kuki as a 'Big Beautiful Woman', and liked to train with her in judo club, while Mya was on the swim team.

"Just making sure everything was just right for you, sweetie," Krillin told her. "Alright, people!" Bulma said, "Let's head out to the yard, that's where the party is!" They all went outside, the lights in Capsule Corp's yard were all off, when all of a sudden, the stage that N-D-Go was on lit up. Everyone was shocked to see the band. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARRON!" N-D-Go said all together, and launched into their first Platinum Single, Love for Life. Marron and her friends all screamed as they ran over to the stage to watch their favorite band sing, singing along with them. "Wow, so that's N-D-Go, they're pretty awesome," Gohan commented as Pan dragged him into a dance with her. Pan was about a head taller than Krillin and liked to wear grey pants with black sneakers and red shirts usually, sometimes with grey gloves like today. "Marron always listens to them when she babysits me," Pan told Gohan, "I told you they were awesome Daddy!" Krillin watched as Goten and Trunks started dancing along with Marron and her friends before heading to Bulma, "Hey, where is Vegeta?"

"I'm here," Vegeta said, leaning on the side of the main Capsule Corp. building watching the younger folks dancing. "Surprised to see you, thought you'd be training," Krillin said. "I'm resting today. As for your brat's present, over the weekend I'm letting her use the Gravity Room. Plus I got her a sweatband," Vegeta said. "Gee, thanks," Krillin sarcastically said, "You're all heart Vegeta." Vegeta snorted and said, "Bra tells me your daughter's well on her way to being stronger than you. I figured I might as well help her, she might be a good sparring partner in a few years." "Yeah, she's real fighter," Krillin said. "So, what did you get your little bundle of joy?" Vegeta asked as N-D-Go started a new song. "I'm going to show her some of my techniques, Eighteen said that's what she'd really want from me," Krillin admitted. Vegeta snorted, "If she's as strong as Bra says without you teaching her your techniques, she might be a half-decent warrior already."

After their second song was over, Nagako said, "Alright, Birthday Girl, come on up." Marron happily jumped onto the stage and said, "Oh my God! I never thought I'd get to be on stage with you guys! I got all your CD's, and and…I LOVE YOU!" "Love you too, Marron," Damon said. "So, you know 'Hope is Gone'?" Nagako asked her. "Yeah! That's my favorite!" Marron said. "Alright, let's see how good at singing you are," Nagako said as Damon and Goemon started up the song. Bra ran over and said, "Daddy, come on!" "Alright, alright," Vegeta said with a smile as he went off to dance with his daughter. Krillin went over and managed to convince Eighteen to dance with him while their daughter sang her favorite song.

For about two hours they were all dancing and listening to N-D-Go play their best hits, while servants set up food tables. Marron got off the stage as did N-D-Go to get some food, not knowing that a big surprise would arrive, two actually. The first surprise dropped from the sky with a forcefield behind him carrying four people. "Looks like I'm fashionably late," Android Seventeen said as he released his forcefield with his family, his wife Cat, and their kids, Leo, Draco, and Arachne. "Uncle Seventeen! Aunt Cat!" Marron yelled as she ran and wrapped them in a hug. Cat was a small woman, just barely taller than Krillin, with blonde hair and brown eyes. She wore a long yellow sundress and sandals and a very motherly smile. "You've really grown up Marron!" Cat said as she hugged her niece back. "Seems like only yesterday you were a little squirt this tall," Seventeen said when she let them go, he held his hand down to his knee to show how small she was. Leo was Seventeen and Cat's only biological child, he looked like a blonde Seventeen, making him look like a male clone of Eighteen, and was almost as tall as his Dad, he was wearing a black denim jacket and white shirt with torn jeans and blue sneakers. Draco and Arachne were adopted by Seventeen and Cat, they were twin siblings like Seventeen and Eighteen, both had dark brown skin and black hair, the main differences were their eyes, Draco's were green while Arachne's were dark blue, they wore smaller versions of Seventeen's own Ranger Suit.

Marron hugged her cousins too and Leo commented, "Sheesh, Marron, when'd you become such a bodybuilder?" "What? I just wanted to be as badass as Mom and Dad, so I trained hard and ate right. You jealous Leo?" Marron asked, flexing a bicep. "…Maybe…Anyway, we brought your birthday presents too," Leo said as he, Draco, and Arachne gave her some boxes in brown wrapping paper. "We'd appreciate it if you'd recycle those," Cat said. "Sure," Marron said. "Your presents are over there," Eighteen pointed the way. Marron put them on the table she pointed at while Krillin and Eighteen greeted their family. "Man, you guys have really grown up!" Krillin said, it had been almost a whole year, and puberty was being kind to Leo. "Thanks, Uncle Krillin, I think you shrunk a little," Leo said with a smirk. "That's not nice, Leo," Cat scolded her son. "Eh, I'm used to it," Krillin admitted, "Still, it's great to see you guys."

For another hour everyone mingled and chatted away, and Krillin lost sight of Marron. "Hey, I think it's time for the cake, and give the Birthday Girl her presents, have you seen Marron?" Bulma said. The cake was huge, as big as Krillin in fact, big enough for everyone, including the Saiyans present, and enough for leftovers. "I'll go get her," Krillin said as he tried to sense for her ki signature. She was in Capsule Corp, and Krillin headed inside to look for her. He found her alright. In the Living Room. Making out with Goten. Krillin's jaw dropped, Marron had her arms wrapped around his best friend's younger son, lips locked tight as he was holding her up. Krillin took a deep breath before saying, "Hey…lovebirds…" "DAD!?" Marron said when they realized he was there. "Uh…Um…Duh…I mean…she asked me to, she sai- Ah Jeeze," Goten said. "Don't be angry Dad," Marron said. "Oh boy…We'll talk about this later, it's time for cake and presents," Krillin said, his mind racing.

On the one hand, in Satan City Prefecture, Marron was now considered of legal age. On the other, the law technically said she was a minor as well, and Goten was four years older than her. "Man…" Krillin didn't know what to think as he led the now scarlet faced Goten and Marron back outside. "Alright you two," Krillin said, "For now, we'll pretend that didn't happen. That being said, we're having a talk, with your Mom, when we're home young lady. And, Goten, try not to get too mushy in public for another year, okay?" "Alright…" Goten said, twiddling his fingers. "Alright, let's go then," Krillin said as he opened the door. "Found her!" he said. Marron hid her blush enough to reach the enormous cake. "Sheesh, Bulma-ba-san!" Marron said as she flew up a little to reach the seventeen candles on top of the cake. "Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday Dear Marron! Happy Birthday to you!" Everyone sang as Marron blew out the candles.

The second surprise arrived just then, "Hey everybody? You having a party?" Everyone immediately turned and saw none other than Goku! And his apprentice Uub! "GOKU!" everyone yelled in surprise, except for N-D-Go, Mya, and Kuki since they didn't know who he was. "Yep…finally finished Uub's training, so I figured it's time to come home, but Chi-chi wasn't there, I tried Gohan's place too, and he wasn't there either, then I sensed for everyone's energy, and sensed you guys were here, so, here I am," Goku explained. Krillin got a look at Uub. The kid had grown, a lot, in the four years Goku had trained him. He was up to Goku's chin in height, and his once scrawny physique looked like it was all muscle beneath his orange gi, while Goku was wearing a green one like he wore when he left to train Uub. "Goku!" Chi-chi yelled, coming over to him. "Chi-chi! Hold on, I'm sorry it took so long, but I…" Goku's stopped talking when Chi-chi reached him.

"We'll discuss it inside," Chi-chi said and dragged Goku by his shirt into Capsule Corp. "Wow… Didn't think he'd be back now," Yamcha admitted. "Well, that's Goku for you, always showing up when you least expect it," Krillin pointed out. Krillin looked at Uub and Uub looked embarrassed that everyone was looking at him. "Um…Hello. It's very nice to meet you all. Sensei told me a lot about all of you as he trained me," Uub said. "Come on then, make yourself at home," Bulma invited Uub, "We're celebrating Marron's birthday, you showed up just in time for her to open her presents." "Thank you very much," Uub said as Krillin fixed him a plate of food while they stood back to watch Marron open her presents.

Marron had already gotten Piccolo and Dende's present from her in her weighted training clothes, so she opened up Vegeta's first. She saw it was a sweatband and put it on, then Vegeta told her, "You'll need that. For the weekend you can use the Gravity Room, get some real training." "Thank you!" Marron said, and actually gave the scowling Saiyan Prince a hug, then one to Dende and Piccolo too. She opened up Pan's present next, a gorgeous blue dress with matching heels. "I know you'll look real pretty in it, Marron," Pan said as Marron hugged her for the gift. Gohan and Videl's was next, the makeup kit Videl told Krillin about, and she hugged them both saying, "I can't wait to put it on." Trunks and Bra gave her a pair of wireless headsets that Trunks had designed to store up to a thousand songs on its own, in a bright red color Bra had chosen out for her. "My present is the show," Bulma said, and Marron hugged her after hugging her kids. "I know it's not as great as all this," Yamcha admitted, "But…I hope you like it anyway." Yamcha handed Marron the newest N-D-Go CD, feeling embarrassed. Marron hugged him anyway saying, "I'm just glad almost everyone showed up here. What happened to Tien and Chiaotzu?" "There was a small flu epidemic in his dojo," Piccolo told her, then pointed out two boxes, "Tien said he's sorry he couldn't come, but he hopes you like their gifts."

Marron opened up the boxes to behold two hand carved wooden dragon statues, one of Shenron and the other of Porunga, each made with careful attention to detail. "Wow…who knew Tien had it in him…" Videl said in surprise. "We really need to go see him to thank him for these," Eighteen said as she picked up the Porunga statue. "Yeah," Marron said as she looked at the Shenron statue. "Whose presents are left?" Goten asked. "Yours, Kuki's, Mya's, Chi-chi's, Seventeen and his family's, and ours," Eighteen said. "Well, should we go get Mom?" Gohan asked. "I would advise against that," Piccolo said, his face blushing brightly. "Her and Goku are…reconnecting." "Huh?" Pan and Bra asked. "They're just having a long talk about all that's happened is all, it'd be rude to interrupt them after they've been separated for so long!" Bulma quickly explained. Vegeta snorted at that but kept his mouth shut.

"Well, I guess Chi-chi's present can wait," Eighteen said, and gave Marron her present. Marron opened it to reveal a beautiful golden bracelet with lapis lazuli gemstones on it. "Wow, Mom, this is amazing!" Marron said as she put on the bracelet. "Your Father's present is the best, you should save his for last," Eighteen told her, then turned to Seventeen, "You're up." "This is from all of us," Seventeen said as he handed the box to Marron. She opened it to reveal a book. "This is a scrapbook we made of the island Dad works on," Leo explained. Marron quickly looked through the book with a big smile on her face before hugging her cousins, aunt, and uncle, "Thank you guys so much! I gotta come visit over the summer!"

Goten was still blushing when he handed his present over. It was a pair of gold earrings with tear drop lapis lazuli gems. "I hope you like them," Goten said. "I love them!" Marron said as she put on her new earrings. "Man, with all this, you'll look like a model," Videl complimented Marron, pointing out her new jewelry and dress. "Yeah!" Marron said. "Well, this is what I got," Kuki said. Marron opened her present to see it was a new red one-piece bathing suit. "Thanks Kuki, can't wait to hit the beach with it," Marron said as she hugged her friend. "Here's something a little more practical," Mya said. Her gift was a new massager, and batteries for it. "Thanks, I've really been tense," Marron told her other friend before hugging her. "Well then, Dad, you're the last one, until Chi-chi-ba-san and Goku-ji-san come back," Marron said. Krillin swallowed, "Alright…well, I have been teaching you martial arts for a while now, and I've been holding back on the training. Well, you're seventeen years old now. You're turning more and more into a woman, and you're going to be out in the world soon, going on your own adventures. So, I've decided to teach you some of my best techniques."

Marron's eyes shined at that, "Really!?" "Yeah, if we go to the Gravity Room we can do it without worrying about hurting anyone," Krillin said, looking to Vegeta. "Fine, follow me," Vegeta said. Everyone started to follow, but Krillin said, "Uh, guys, do you mind, trying to have a father-daughter thing here…" "AAAWW, I really wanted to see what Marron could do!" Pan complained. "No, this is for her birthday, maybe she'll show you later," Gohan told Pan. "Thanks guys," Krillin said, and Vegeta yelled, "Hurry up! I don't have all day!" "Coming, sheesh, keep your shirt on!" Krillin yelled as he ran after Vegeta and Marron. Vegeta led them into the Gravity Room and let them in. "I'm going too, you don't know how to activate or control the drones," Vegeta said. "Thanks," Krillin sincerely said as Vegeta went to the computer in the wall and pressed a few buttons. The lights came on and a dozen drones flew in from an opening in the ceiling. "Alright, the first technique's the simplest, Solar Flare. It's just a short, extremely powerful burst of light, you use your ki to project it out. You might want these," Krillin pulled a pair of sunglasses from his pocket and tossed them to Marron. Marron put them on and Krillin put his hands to his head. "Alright, this works best with natural sunlight, but electrical light can work in a pinch. Concentrate, focus on the light in front of you, focus your ki between your hands and, SOLAR FLARE!"

Bright light exploded in front of Krillin for a short burst. Vegeta was blinking hard but said nothing. "Alright, think you can try it, or you need me to show you again?" Krillin asked Marron. "I think I got it," Marron said as she handed him back his sunglasses. Krillin put them on as Marron put her hands in front of her forehead. Marron had a look of concentration as she closed her eyes and yelled out, "SOLAR FLARE!" The light was even brighter than what Krillin let out, this time Vegeta yelled, "Damn it! I didn't think it would be this intense!" Marron was smiling, so was Krillin as he asked, "You need to leave, maybe head to the infirmary?" "No, just, give me a minute," Vegeta said, rubbing his eyes. "Remember though, this technique can be rendered useless if your opponent is blind, or wearing sunglasses," Krillin told Marron. "Got it, what's next?" Marron said.

"Alright, time for the Turtle School's signature technique, the Kamehameha Wave," Krillin said, "Come over and watch closely." Marron did as Krillin instructed and watched. "Alright, get into a solid stance, then, cup your hands together. Focus your ki between your hands," Krillin told Marron as power grew between his hands. "Now, you need to concentrate to contain the energy, make sure it goes only in the direction you want it to go, and not go flying everywhere," Krillin explained. "Try not to lose control like Goten did when Trunks beat him," Vegeta said with a smirk. "Exactly," Krillin said, "Build as much as you can, and it helps if you time it by saying the name. Ka-me-ha-meee-HHHHAAAA!" Krillin let lose with his Kamehameha, blasting two of Vegeta's drones, destroying them. "You ready to try?" Krillin asked. "I got it Dad," Marron said. She set her feet into a firm stance and cupped her hands to her side. Ki slowly built up between her hands until they glowed. "Kame-hame-HHHAAA!" Marron yelled as she blasted at a drone and destroyed it like Krillin had.

"Man, you're a natural at this, took me months to really get it down!" Krillin told Marron. Marron smiled, "I had some good teachers." "Alright, this is the last technique I'll teach you, my own technique, Destructo-Disc," Krillin said as he raised his hand. "This one really takes concentration, you need to focus and shape your ki into a disc shape. Then, you need to create a number of claws on the edges, like a buzzsaw. And finally, you gotta make it spin so it can cut through your target. This is my most dangerous skill, sweetie. Only use it, as a last resort, if your life, or the lives of others are in danger, and you're ready to kill your target. Understood?" Krillin had one of the most serious looks on his face Marron had ever seen. Marron nodded and said, "I understand, Dad." "Alright, watch closely," Krillin said as he slowly formed a Destructo-Disc in his upraised hand, going through all the steps so Marron could see them, before throwing it at another drone, slicing it clean in half.

Marron nodded and raised her hand too. She slowly went through all the steps Krillin showed her and spotted her target. "Destructo-Disc!" Marron yelled as she threw the attack, cutting through one of the drones easily. "Keep practicing, and you'll get it done faster," Krillin said, as he raised his hand again, and much more quickly formed and tossed a Destructo-Disc. He tossed it at a drone, then waved his hand, changing the direction of his attack until it cut through all the remaining drones. "Wow…" Marron said. "That'll take years to do that, I promise," Krillin said, "But I know you can do it." "Thank you so much, Dad," Marron said and wrapped Krillin up in a hug. "Let's head out, I'm sure there's still some cake that the Saiyans didn't eat," Krillin said as he, Marron, and Vegeta headed back out to the party.

They all ate and mingled a little more, and N-D-Go played a few more songs for everyone before heading out. "Happy Birthday, Marron," Nagako, Damon, and Goemon said one more time, and handed her a signed t-shirt of their band. Marron's eyes lit up almost as brightly as when Krillin taught her his moves as she took the t-shirt. "Keep on rocking folks, later!" Goemon said, and the band headed out. Goku and Chi-chi finally emerged from Capsule Corp., Chi-chi looked extremely…relaxed. "Oh, did I miss the presents?" Chi-chi said. "Yeah. You two were awfully busy," Android 17 said, "But she didn't open up yours at least." Chi-chi got her present and handed it to Marron. "It's something I think every young lady should have in her wardrobe," she said. Marron opened up the box to see a beautiful blue cheongsam style dress, hand woven, with a green border and long green leggings to go with it. Marron felt the dress and wrapped Chi-chi in a hug, "Thank you so much, Chi-chi-ba-san!" "Your welcome, sweetheart," Chi-chi hugged her back.

"Well…I forgot it was your birthday, Marron," Goku admitted, "I'm sorry. Um…how can I make it up to you?" Marron thought about this, then smiled, "I know! How about next Saturday, you show me how to use Kaioken?" "What!?" Krillin yelled. "Are you sure? That's a really hard technique, and if you're not careful it can really hurt you," Goku warned Marron. "I'm sure," Marron said. "Alright, next Saturday, so that's a week from…" "Tomorrow. A week from tomorrow, Dad," Goten said. "Right, thanks Goten," Goku said, "Alright, a week from tomorrow, I'll come over and show you Kaioken." "Looking forward to it, Goku-ji-san," Marron said and hugged the Saiyan warrior. Goku hugged her back and Gohan said, "Well, it's about time for Pan to go to bed. We gotta head home." "AAAWWW, come on!" Pan groaned. "Sorry Pan-chan," Videl said, "But your Dad's right." "Hey, I'll come by tomorrow, okay? But you gotta go now," Goku told Pan. "Alright," Pan said. She hugged everyone goodbye, and hugged Goku last, and tightest. "I'm happy you're back, Grandpa," Pan told him. "I'm happy to be back, Pan. Really," Goku said. Pan, Videl and Gohan flew home, and everyone else quickly left too.

 **Videl**

As soon as they were home, Videl told Pan to take a bath and get in her pajamas. While she was doing that, Videl turned to Gohan. "Gohan, are you, alright?" "Why wouldn't I be?" Gohan asked her. "Well, your Dad's been gone for almost half our daughter's life for one thing," Videl pointed out. "I know, I admit, part of me is angry about that. But…that's Dad's nature. You can't really change that. Also, I know Dad. He's not the sharpest tool in the shed, but he doesn't abandon anyone. We can talk with him later, let him explain himself at least," Gohan told her. "I guess," Videl said. She wasn't too sure how she felt, but she trusted her husband's judgement. "That's not all I want to talk about. Gohan, starting tomorrow, I want you to start training me again," she told him. "Alright, how do you want to start?" Gohan said. "No, I want you to really train me," Videl told him, looking him in the eyes. She had a look in her eyes that reminded Gohan of when they were in high school, that fireball he fell in love with was back.

"I want to get stronger, I want you to push my limits far beyond what I was in high school. I want to be able to fly faster than a jet, hit harder than a missile, and blast lasers out my eyes is what I'm talking about," Videl told him. Gohan had the most surprised look in his face, but nodded, "I understand. But I'm warning you, it'll be tough. I'm going to train you hard, like Piccolo trained me. The first thing he did was throw me into a mountain." "WHA!?" Videl screamed in surprise. "I'm not going to do that!" Gohan quickly yelled, "But it'll be just as tough. Are you sure you still want to do this?" "Yes I am," Videl firmly told him. Gohan got a serious expression on his face then, like whenever he was ready to fight, "Alright, then we're going to get up early tomorrow. We better go to bed now." "Right," Videl said. She was ready for anything…so she thought.

 **Author's Note: I had Marron refer to people with honorifics like ji-san and (o)ba-san to show she thinks of them as Honorary Aunts and Uncles, while refer to Seventeen as Uncle Seventeen to show he really is her Uncle. Sorry this took so long, there's gonna be a payoff to all this, I promise. Next chapter, Videl is in for the hardest training of her life up to now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Videl**

Videl was rudely awakened when her blankets were ripped off her. Videl quickly looked and saw it was Gohan who had done it, already dressed in his orange gi. "You have fifteen minutes to eat something and get dressed," Gohan sternly said, in a tone of voice not too different from Piccolo's. "Got it," Videl answered, and quickly changed. She looked around and found her own old gi from when she trained with her Father. It was a little tighter around her hips and stomach, but still wearable. She quickly put on some socks and tennis shoes then hurried downstairs to eat a quick breakfast of toast. As she scarfed down her food, there was a knock on the door. Gohan opened the door and Piccolo came in. "Thanks, Piccolo," Gohan said. Piccolo nodded, "I'll be here to make sure Pan's alright while you two train." "Thanks a lot, Piccolo," Videl said when she drank a quick glass of water as Gohan stepped outside, it was still dark out. Videl followed Gohan out and he told her, "Hold on to me, you're not as fast as I am, and if we're going to do this without interruption, we have to go pretty far."

Videl nodded and held on to Gohan's neck and latched on to his back with her legs. When she was secure, Gohan took off into the sky, flying high above the clouds as he went. Videl saw that dawn was still far away, but she couldn't tell where they were going because of the clouds below. "Gohan, where are we going?" Videl asked her husband. "There's a deserted island about 140 miles offshore, there's not much animal life there either. It's got just the right conditions for us to train. Not going to lie, you're going to get bruises. Are you still sure about this?" Gohan told her. "I'm sure. Master Flying Stork beat me like I was an amateur, I've been neglecting my training for too long. Plus I'm a police officer now, if I become strong enough to at least be bulletproof, then I'd say that'll help me stay safe without you and Pan worrying," Videl answered as they flew below the clouds and over the ocean. After five minutes, Videl saw the island.

Gohan and Videl touched down on the island, it was all sand and rock, but with enough parts that were flat to allow them to train. "Time to start," Gohan said as Videl got off his back. "Squats, now," Gohan said, in that almost-Piccolo voice. Videl didn't argue and immediately started doing squats like he ordered. Gohan did the exercise with her, she was fast, but Gohan was far faster, he was a blur moving up and down. Videl struggled through it, she was sure she had gone through five minutes of squats, but Gohan wasn't letting up, and she kept on going too. After another five minutes, Gohan stopped and did a handstand, "Do the most advanced pushups you can." Gohan started doing handstand pushups, while Videl quickly went down and started doing one-handed pushups. She counted a minute and switched arms, still going while Gohan did his own, again at a superhuman pace. Videl did one-handed pushups as much as she could, but after three minutes she was feeling tired.

 _Damn it! I can't give up! Focus! You're not like normal people, you can be superhuman, like Yamcha, Tien, Krillin, even Marron! Keep on going Videl!_ She thought to herself as she forced her body to keep going. Sweat was pouring off her body as she forced herself to keep doing one-handed pushups, her own pride and drive to grow stronger told her to not give up and do normal pushups. Gohan finally stopped his exercises and jumped on his feet, barely winded, and Videl stopped and stood up as well, breathing deeply but standing tall as she could. "Now, sit-ups, I want you to throw four punches every time you get up," Gohan said, and Videl assumed the sit-up position and got going. Every time she went up, she threw four punches into Gohan's hands. "Harder," he told her, and Videl did it again, twisting harder and punching harder. "I know you got more than this, harder!" Gohan ordered, and Videl pushed herself further, punching with all the power she could manage in such a poor position. "Now make them all that hard," Gohan told Videl.

Videl did as she was told, sitting up and throwing punches as hard as she could. Her white gi top was slowly turning grey from all her sweat, but she kept on pushing herself while Gohan looked on. Videl grit her teeth as she went on, it had been years since she had felt her core get so tight, but she kept up the pace and power, determined to push herself as hard as possible. Finally, Gohan told her to stop, and she laid down, gasping for air. "You have one minute, and then I want you to throw a thousand punches per arm, and two hundred kicks per leg," Gohan told her. "I…see…how…you got so strong…if Piccolo…was this hard on you," Videl said through gasps as she slowly got up. "Piccolo would have you punching and kicking rocks he threw at you. You're not ready for that level yet," Gohan told her as she took her stance, "Now, try to strike me." Videl dug deep and summoned her ki as she threw punches and kicks at Gohan, remembering to keep count as she did.

Gohan blocked all her blows easily and said, "More speed! You're getting sloppy!" Videl focused on keeping her form but struggled to go faster after all the exercise she had already done. Gohan never moved back a single step as Videl struggled to throw the punches and kicks he ordered. Her arms and legs were getting sore, Gohan's body was so tough that him merely blocking her was slowly causing bruises to form. At last he grabbed her ankle to block a kick and said, "That's enough." Videl's leg dropped, and she fell to her knees as she felt her meager breakfast trying to come out. "We're going to stretch, and afterwards I want you to run around the perimeter of the island," Gohan told her. Videl looked at him like he was insane, but Gohan's expression said otherwise. Gohan and Videl stretched for twenty minutes, she was grateful that she had at least kept her flexibility. "Start running, I'm going to get some water, and then we'll call it a day," Gohan told her. "Alright," Videl said.

Videl started running, and Gohan took off. Videl felt the burn of all her muscles as she ran, this was the most intense training she ever had. _Gohan always told me about how hard his training was. Krillin and Goku too told me about what Master Roshi had them do. I can't imagine doing all this with a hundred-pound turtle shell on my back, or those heavy training clothes Goku wore. I'm not at their level yet, I may never reach that level, but I'll go as far as I can!_ Videl kept on running, and guessed the island was about a mile around as the sun started to rise. Videl ran around the island about three times before Gohan flew over, carrying a gallon of water for her. "Keep going," Gohan said, as he ran in front of her. "Earn this water!"

"Is that a challenge?" Videl managed to say. "Yeah, see if you can catch me," Gohan said back. "Oh, it is on!" Videl yelled as she focused and picked up her pace. Her ki aura swirled around her as she ran faster, but Gohan was faster still. "Come on, this is the last exercise, then we're going home!" Gohan taunted. "Gohan…if you're trying to get me angry…I'll have you know…IT'S WORKING!" Videl yelled as she pushed herself harder. All she focused on was Gohan, and that water he had. She was thirsty, she was sweaty, and she was pissed, not a good combination with one with her determination. Videl ran and ran after Gohan, all the while he was just out of her reach. Time didn't mean anything, she was determined to catch him, no matter what. Suddenly, she slipped, and started to fall. "Videl!" Gohan yelled as he quickly caught her. Videl tried to move, but her body was at its limit. "Videl, that was amazing! We ran around the island 37 times! You ran more than 40 miles in thirty minutes!" Gohan told her. "Yay…me…" Videl said. "Now give me that water before I die of thirst."

Gohan gave it to her, and Videl chugged half of it down before stopping. She started coughing, and almost threw the water back up. "Whoa! Slow down, Videl," Gohan reminded her, using his normal tone of voice. Videl slowed down and drank the rest of the water more slowly, savoring every drop before she was done. "Alright, if we hurry I can make you a real breakfast before you go to work," Gohan told Videl. "That would be great," Videl said as he flew back home.

 **Krillin**

Krillin got to the station and was not happy. When he saw he had no paperwork on his desk to deal with, he slumped his little bald noggin on his desk and groaned. He had really been hoping to have a serious talk with Marron about her and Goten. Honestly, of all the males in the universe he could have caught her making out with, he was the one he had the least problems with. If only they were a little closer in age though. He trusted Goten enough to know he'd never take advantage of Marron, the problem was that the law as written was, to put it bluntly, paradoxical. Marron was the age of consent, while also counted as a minor, meaning if they were caught being too lovey-dovey together, Goten might get arrested. He wanted to talk about that with her, but Eighteen, well…

 ** _Last Night_**

Krillin and Eighteen sat across from Marron in the living room of their house. "So…Goten, huh?" Krillin broke the ice finally, he had told Eighteen he had caught them together on the trip back home. "When did this start?" Eighteen asked. "Well…I kind of had a crush on him…since I was thirteen, and well, come on Mom! He's nice, funny, smoking hot, buff…" Marron said, blushing. "How long?" Krillin asked her. "Well, that was kind of our second kiss…" Marron said. "When was your first?" Eighteen said. "Well, when you and Dad were at the big Tournament of Power, Trunks, me and Goten were protecting the animals on Uncle Seventeen's Island from poachers. They sort of kidnapped me, but Goten saved me, and to thank him I gave him a kiss on the cheek," Marron told her parents. "I see," Eighteen said, and got up and headed to hers and Krillin's room.

"Look, I'm not mad about you and Goten going out, the problem is…" Krillin was interrupted when Eighteen came down and tossed a few of his condoms to Marron. Marron and Krillin both blushed so much their heads resembled tomatoes as Eighteen said, "If you think about doing it, make sure he wears one. Tell him 'no glove, no love'." Eighteen smirked as she left the room, leaving the still scarlet-headed Marron and Krillin looking at each other, before Marron awkwardly took them and headed to her room.

 ** _Present Day_**

Krillin sighed again and prayed that nothing would happen to jeopardize Marron and Goten's relationship. He looked up to see Videl arrive, looking very tired already. She made two cups of coffee and gave him one, "Long night?" "Let's just say it's a very personal matter involving my daughter's love life, and leave it at that," Krillin told her as he drank the coffee. That was when he noticed the bruises on Videl's arms and said, "What happened?" "Training with Gohan, he really knows how to turn into a drill sergeant," Videl told him. "Well, Piccolo was his mentor most of his life," Krillin reminded her, "He basically kidnapped him and trained him for a year." "Huh!?" Videl yelled. "Uh… Things were extremely desperate at the time! And plus, Gohan ended up turning Piccolo good in the end, so…I'd say things worked out…" Krillin quickly explained.

Videl just shook her head and drank her coffee. "Krillin, Videl, I need to see you in my office," the Chief called, and they went into his office and shut the door. "So, you two know about this?" the Chief said and turned the monitor of his computer around to show video of Master Flying Stork beating Videl. "Yeah…I just wanted to see if being a Mom had-" "Not the time, Officer Satan," the Chief said. "Look, this has already brought a lot of attention I don't need. Your Father just released a press statement challenging Master Flying Stork to a fight," the Chief told them. He then showed them a video of Mr. Satan in front of a crowd of reporters all decked out in his Champion Clothes yelling, "I don't care who this Master Flying Stork is, by the time I'm through with him, he'll be a dead duck!" "He can't! He'll be massacred!" Videl yelled. "Tell him that," the Chief told her, "The fight is scheduled next month." "Oh man," Krillin said and shook his head, _that idiot is going to get the crap kicked out of him in front of the entire world._

"Look, you've handled this well, Videl, but we can't risk the department being sued, or people thinking that you're abusing your authority. People already suspect that you're getting special treatment because of who your Father is, so, I'm telling you now, stay away from them," the Chief said. "I understand sir," Videl said. "Alright, that's all for now. Time for you two to head out on patrol," the Chief said. "Sir!" Videl and Krillin saluted him, and left his office, and headed straight for their car and headed out.

For hours nothing happened aside from having to ticket a few cars that were parked illegally or were over the meter. They eventually took a break for lunch, and Videl called her Dad to get him to not go through with the fight. "Dad, he will pound you into the ground," Videl told him outright. Krillin just ate his lunch and listened. "No, Dad, I wasn't holding back, this guy is really that strong. You just don't stand a chance," Videl told him. "I don't know, bribe him, try to work something out, maybe make it a draw, or pretend your stomach exploded, just, please, don't fight him," Videl begged him, "If you do, your career will be over." Krillin watched as Videl sighed and finally said, "I love you too, Dad. Just, be careful." She hung up and slumped down in her seat, then practically inhaled her Caesar salad. "Think you convinced him?" Krillin asked.

"I don't know," Videl told him, "A lot is at stake for Dad, he can't just call it off after talking tough like he did to the world." "Look, Videl, I just want you to know, no matter what happens, we're always here for you," Krillin assured her. Videl smiled a little at that, and then they heard the sound of gunfire from only a block away. "Let's go!" Krillin quickly yelled as he and Videl ran at top speed to the sounds of an automatic weapon going off. They soon spotted the shooter, shooting into an antiques store, destroying hundreds of priceless treasures as people ran from him. "POLICE! FREEZE!" Krillin yelled as he and Videl drew their weapons. The shooter looked at them, and they saw he was a teenager, roughly seventeen, skinny, with long green hair, wearing jeans, sneakers, a white shirt and a green overcoat, with an uzi in his right hand, and holding…something in his left. "Bring it on, coppers!" the teen yelled as he pointed his uzi at them.

"Drop your weapon and get down on the ground now!" Videl yelled at the teen as he kept his uzi trained on them. _Crap crap crap crap! I've kept up with my training, that guy's bullets won't hurt me, but I don't know if Videl's that powerful yet. Gotta end this quickly,_ Krillin thought to himself, when all of a sudden, the teen smiled wide and said, "Alright, I surrender. Two on one isn't good odds for me." "Put down your gun, get down on your knees, and put your hands on your head!" Videl ordered. The teen complied, to Krillin's shock. Krillin kept his gun trained on the shooter, while Videl took out her handcuffs and handcuffed the shooter. "You have the right to remain silent," Videl said, when all of a sudden, the teen yelled out, and a ki aura exploded around him. "What the Hell!?" Krillin yelled as more police arrived. The teen caught Videl by surprise and kicked her back almost ten feet, and then pointed his hands at the approaching police cars.

"No way!" Krillin yelled as the teen blasted a ki ball at an approaching police car. Krillin quickly threw himself between the car and the ki ball and deflected it into the sky. "Huh, so you know ki too, huh, Gramps?" the teen smugly said. "Where did you learn?" Krillin asked him. "Beat me, and maybe I'll tell you," the teen said, as his ki aura flared out. The teen charged at Krillin, and Krillin quickly blocked his punch, and the next ten the kid threw. Krillin saw that the kid had training, but he wasn't all that good, his punches were sloppy and too telegraphed. Krillin quickly grabbed the kid's right fist and then his left and let his own ki aura show, dwarfing the teen's own. "What the Hell!?" the kid yelled, before Krillin kicked him hard in his stomach, hard enough to drive the air out of his lungs and send him crashing into the brick wall of the antiques shop he had robbed. Other officers arrived as did Videl, she was the only one who didn't have her gun pointed at the kid, instead she had her hands up, ready to fight.

"Alright, you," Krillin said as the teen eyed him with fear as Krillin cracked his knuckles, "Who taught you about ki?" The kid was panicking as he said, "I-it wa-" That was when a ki beam passed barely a centimeter from Krillin's ear, and tore straight through the kid's heart, killing him instantly! "Who's there!?" Krillin yelled and looked around, trying to sense for his attacker. Krillin didn't think, people were using ki, his fellow officers would get slaughtered if they tried to fight whoever killed the teenager, and he quickly flew into the air, opening his mind to try to sense for whoever the killer was. To his shock, he didn't sense anyone's ki signature aside from Videl's. "No! Damn it!" Krillin yelled as he looked around. He couldn't find the killer anywhere.

Krillin floated down to see dozens of people recording him with their phones, and his fellow officers looking at him like he had grown twelve feet tall. "Krillin…What was that!?" one of his fellow officers, Officer Hub, asked. "The result of years of training," Krillin admitted. "The Chief needs to know about… this," Hub said. "I know," Krillin said, as he and Videl got back in their car, and headed back to the Station. "The secret's out," Videl said. "Did you see who fired that ki beam?" Krillin asked her. "I'm sorry, I was too focused on the kid. This means that there are others out there, people who are willing and able to use their power to kill," Videl told him. "I know," Krillin grimly said, "Things are going to get ugly."

 **Author's Note: Thanks for your patience. I planned something else for the first 'Ki Villain' but then I got writing, and this is the result. As for the kid calling Krillin 'Gramps', I checked the Official Timeline, the Tournament of Power was in AGE 780, and this takes place in AGE 788, and Krillin was born in AGE 736, he's about 52 years old or a few months away by now. So, what do you think?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Krillin**

Videl and Krillin returned to the station and as soon as they parked their patrol car, they saw the Chief was waiting for them. "Officers, you have some explaining to do," the Chief told them, "In my office." Krillin gulped loudly, the Satan City Police Department was literally the only real career he'd ever had, the thought of losing it sent chills down his spine. When they got into the Chief's office, he showed them the video of their fight with the teenager and he asked, "Alright. I want the truth, now. I'm not an idiot, this footage is all unedited. As the Chief of Police in this city, I feel I am owed an explanation. How did this kid glow, and blast a…laser ball out of his hands, how did you fly, Officer Krillin, and finally, do you know who killed the kid?"

Krillin and Videl looked at each other, and Krillin stood up and took his hat off. "You…may not believe what I have to tell you, Chief," he began. The Chief kept on looking at him and Krillin explained, "Most of your questions, the answer lies in ki. It is basically the life energy that flows through all living beings. Humans are able to tap into this ki through rigorous training, and enhance it, manipulate it, use it to become stronger, faster, tougher, to even blast it out of your body." Krillin then lifted his hand and summoned a ki ball to the Chief's surprise, "I see… So, that explains a lot about your career, doesn't it? You used this…ki, to be stronger and faster than every other officer we have. That explains all the reports I got of you dodging bullets, grabbing them out of thin air, and bullets even bouncing off you. I thought it was just hero-worship going on." "That's the gist of it, sir. I've trained since I was a kid, and I've been through the kind of fights that are on a whole other level than what most people experience," Krillin admitted all of it. It was strangely…liberating.

"So that video of Master Flying Stork and his Assistant flying was real, all that hullabaloo they're selling too," the Chief said. "Do you think they're involved?" Videl asked the Chief. "I'm going to send Garbanzo and Cashew to investigate them, just in case. However, you two are going to stay away from them, unless I say otherwise. So far, we have no real proof that they are involved with the kid, so we need to tread lightly," the Chief said, and then asked Krillin, "How many other people can use ki?" That was the question Krillin had been dreading, he was willing to tell the Chief everything about himself, he deserved to know about the people under his command; but answering that question honestly would bring in his friends and family, people who had risked their lives and even died, multiple times, to protect Earth and the Universe at large and all they asked in return was to live their lives in peace. "If…I tell you, please, promise me that you'll keep it confidential, sir. That's all I ask. The people I know who can use ki are all good people, mostly, and they have a right not to be mobbed by paparazzi and people like them," Krillin said.

The Chief closed the blinds on the windows of his office and even turned off his computer before telling Krillin, "I will do my best to keep their identities from being made public. However, I do have to do my job, I have to follow every lead we have. Now, tell me who the other ki users you know are." "As far as I know, aside from me, there's Videl here, Master Roshi; who taught me, my old pal Goku, Goku's sons; Gohan, and Goten, uh, Gohan's also Videl's husband and is teaching her about ki, then there's my pals Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu, Piccolo, then there's Vegeta, and his kids, Trunks and Bra, Videl's daughter, Pan, her Father's…friend, Majin Buu, and finally my wife, Eighteen, and our daughter, Marron." The Chief nodded at all of this, "So then, I take it this means that Mr. Satan's a liar. I always thought so, but I could never prove it." "Look," Videl finally spoke up, "Chief, please, Dad had good reasons for keeping this all secret and-" "I'll tell Pinto and Lima to be discreet. They're only going to question them to rule them out. I don't think your families and friends were involved, but we need to do things by the book," the Chief said.

"What worries me most is that there could potentially be many more people out there with ki powers. If they're willing to kill one of their own, this conspiracy could have deep roots. But what scares me even more is the worst-case scenario, that there are multiple gangs out there with this power. If that's the case, then we'll be powerless to stop them," the Chief told Krillin and Videl. "What do you want us to do, Chief?" Videl asked. The Chief sighed and rubbed his eyes before saying, "For now, get on your desks, and stay there. I might need to talk to you later. For now, you're dismissed." "Yes sir!" Krillin and Videl both saluted and went to their desks. They had a mountain of paperwork because of the incident. Krillin sighed in relief as he got to work and told Videl, "Well, the Chief seems to have taken this pretty well." "I know, it's rather amazing," Videl said, before the Chief left his office and headed for the Firing Range. Krillin and Videl watched him head in that direction and Videl commented, "…Maybe not so well after all…"

 **Videl**

About ten minutes after getting to her desk, Videl heard her Dad, Gohan and Pan, "Videl!" "Mom!" Videl stood up and saw them going to her and hug her close. "We heard about what happened, are you alright?!" Mr. Satan asked her, he was a little skinnier and losign his hair, but his voice was just as loud as ever. Eighteen and Marron had arrived too, along with Goten, Goku and Chi-chi. "We saw the footage, I can't believe it, other strong fighters out there," Goku said. "Strong, and evil enough to kill their own comrade," Krillin said. That was when Pinto and Lima appeared, Pinto was an average-height woman who kept her red hair boyishly short and always wore silver sunglasses while Lima was a tall, skinny old man with grey hair and male-pattern baldness and a thick moustache. "I see most of them are already here," Pinto said. "Hmm?" Gohan said. "If you folks don't mind," Lima said, "We need to speak to you regarding today's incident." "What?" Chi-chi said. "Uh…yeah…cat's out of the bag," Videl told everyone present.

"Say what!?" Gohan yelled. "I had to Gohan," Krillin said, rubbing his head, "I mean, there's footage and everything, and the Chief needs to investigate…Look, just cooperate with Pinto and Lima, and everything will be alright." Gohan was about to say more but Goku said, "Look, Gohan, Krillin knows what he's doing, let's just do what he says." Eighteen and Marron looked at Pinto and Lima, Marron had perfected her Mom's patented Death Stare. "Hey now, I can vouch for all of them, I was with them, don't you trust the World's Savior!?" Mr. Satan yelled. Pinto ignored Eighteen, Marron, and Mr. Satan, while Lima was sweating bullets under their combined glare, "Right this way, ladies." Eighteen looked at Krillin, and it wasn't a very happy look. "Mom?" Pan asked. "Just, stay with Daddy, Pan, just tell the truth and everything will be alright, I promise," Videl assured her daughter, "Dad, they'll be alright, please, just, go sit down."

Pan nodded and went off to the Interrogation Rooms with everyone else, while Videl's Dad grabbed a chair and sat down. Videl took a deep breath and sighed, "This might affect Gohan's work…" "I'm surprised Goku and Chi-chi are here," Krillin said. "I guess, Goku and Chi-chi went to see Pan and Gohan, and then they heard about us," Videl speculated. "Eighteen is not going to like this at all… May Dende have mercy on Lima's poor soul if he's the one interrogating her," Krillin said. "Can't we do something?" Videl said. "No, we can't compromise the investigation. This isn't a movie, Videl, we can't start acting on our own, there are rules and procedures to follow. Look, I've known the Chief, Lima, and Pinto for years, they're all top notch, and completely honest. Nothing's going to happen," Krillin assured Videl.

Videl nodded, and more paperwork came for Krillin and Videl. For the next hour the two of them focused on their paperwork, but Videl couldn't stop worrying about her family. Mr. Satan was really quiet the whole time, looking anxious and muttering about calling his lawyer and suing Lima and Pinto's butts off if anything happened. After all the paperwork was done, everyone came out, and the Chief went to see them as well. "They're clear, Chief. Did some digging, the Son-Satan Family were all enjoying lunch at The Royal Garden restaurant when the perp was killed, while Krillin's wife and daughter were shopping at the time. Security footage proves it," Lima said, looking exhausted. "Alright, that's good to hear," the Chief said, then looked at everyone present.

"Krillin and Videl explained everything to me. Now that you've been cleared, I'd like to ask a favor from all of you," the Chief began. "What kind of favor?" Goten asked, crossing his arms. "I'm hoping that if more criminals with this ki power arrive, that I can ask you to help the police deal with them. I'd like to deputize you for this task, at least until we can have more police officers who are trained to combat these criminals, if there are more of them," the Chief told them. "Sure thing," Goku said. "I'm in! Gonna kick some badguy butt!" Pan excitedly said. "Well, I guess I need to go too, to keep Pan safe," Gohan said. "I'll do it too," Goten agreed. "Oh Hell yeah," Marron said, cracking her knuckles. Eighteen folded her hair behind her left ear and said, "I'll help, but if any of them have a price on their head, I expect to get the reward." "I'll see what I can do," the Chief said, "Now then, let's make this official, raise your right hands." The Chief pulled out Deputy Badges and then raised his right hand, Goku, Goten, Gohan, Eighteen, Marron, and Pan did as he said. The Chief told them, "Repeat after me: I swear to uphold the laws of Satan City Prefecture, and to aid all Police Officers in their duties to the best of my ability." Everyone repeated what the Chief said, and he gave them their badges. "Wear these whenever you're helping," the Chief said.

"Sure," Goku said. "Alright, Videl, Krillin, you're off for today. Go home, and Krillin, try to think of someone who can teach my officers about ki," the Chief said. "Alright," Krillin said. "Well, this is gonna be like old times, huh, Gohan?" Videl smiled at her husband. "Yeah," Gohan said, with a small smile himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Marron**

Marron woke up before the sun and immediately started stretching. She had plans for today after all, this might be the last day that Vegeta would let her train in the Gravity Room, and she was going to make the most of it. Yesterday's training in it had been the best workout Marron had ever had, especially with the gravity set to Ten Times Earth Gravity while wearing her 800-pound weighted clothes. Shadow boxing the air in those conditions for two hours and finished with a ten-minute sparring session with Vegeta was awesome training. For all his surliness, Vegeta really was one of the Universe's Greatest Fighters. He made sure she knew this by fighting with only one hand, her challenge was to try to make him use his other hand. She hadn't managed it, but she had learned where her flaws in her offense were, she was sure she could meet his challenge this time.

Marron got her gi and weighted clothes on and packed her normal clothes, a cute skort and tennis shoes with a short sleeved purple shirt, the Headphones Trunks and Bra gave her for her birthday, and a denim jacket, her Weather App said it would be a little chilly today. Marron ran out of her room into the kitchen, and saw her parents already up, her Dad looked like he hadn't shaved yet while Eighteen handed him what looked like his third cup of coffee. "Morning!" Marron said. "Good morning, Sweetie," her Dad said, he was definitely tired. "So, what's wrong?" she asked him. "We've been trying to figure out who should teach the boys in blue how to use ki," her Mom explained. "It can't be me," Krillin said, "The Chief needs what officers that can use ki out on the streets, just in case. Goku's a no too, I'm pretty sure Chi-chi would bite both our heads off if I suggested he spend more time away from home after being gone for four years. I called Tien and Chiaotzu and they're still dealing with that flu going around at his dojo." "I'm no good at teaching the finer aspects of ki," Eighteen admitted, "Plus, I don't think they can afford me." "I was thinking about Gohan, but he's got his job and training Videl, plus one of them needs to be home to take care of Pan. I thought about Piccolo, but I don't know if any recruits would survive with him as a teacher, same with Vegeta. We were thinking about asking Master Roshi…but he's…" Krillin didn't finish.

"A walking sexual harassment lawsuit," Marron bluntly stated. "Yeah," Krillin hung his head. That was when Marron thought of something, "What about Yamcha-jii-san?" "Huh…" Krillin seemed to seriously consider it. "Are you serious? Didn't he retire?" Eighteen pointed out. "Yeah, but, at Marron's party he said that he's been training again, and I think he's actually gotten a little bit stronger than before. Huh…yeah, Yamcha could work," Krillin said. "Yeah, but he's so weak," Eighteen pointed out. "Yeah, but, look, babe, you didn't know Yamcha when we were younger. He was the first of us to create his own original technique, the Spirit Ball, and when he and Tien fought, man, it was nothing short of incredible," Krillin said. Eighteen huffed at this, "Go ahead then, call him. I just hope he's actually good at teaching." "Trust me," Krillin said and called Yamcha. Marron ate a fast breakfast of toast and an orange before brushing her teeth.

As she finished brushing her teeth and putting her hair into a ponytail she heard her Dad say, "Thanks a lot Yamcha, I knew I could count on you. You were my first choice, really. See you at the Station." Eighteen and Marron laughed a little at Krillin's little white lie and Marron started heading out. "Hold on, Marron," Krillin said. "Hm?" Marron wondered. "Look, I know you volunteered to help deal with any other criminals that might use ki. You're strong, really, I wasn't even close to as strong as you are when I was your age. Just remember, never underestimate your opponent. Also, if you think you might lose, get out of there, okay? People willing to kill their own won't hesitate to do worse to their enemies," Krillin sternly said. Marron understood the gravity of her Dad's words and nodded, "I understand. I'll be careful." Marron gave her Dad a kiss on his forehead and her Mom a kiss on her cheek, then waved goodbye to run out of the room and fly high in the sky, straight for Capsule Corp.

She reached Capsule Corp in ten minutes and flew down. Dr. Briefs opened the door, and the old man said, "Oh, Marron, it's nice to see you again. Bra was talking all about your sparring with Vegeta yesterday." "Hi, Dr. Briefs. So, Bra thinks I'm pretty cool, huh?" Marron said as he led her to the Gravity Room. "Yep, she even asked Bulma to make some armor like Vegeta's for her, so she could train with him. Goten told us about everyone helping the police, and the excitement's really gotten to her," Dr. Briefs said as they reached the Gravity Room. Dr. Briefs went to a speaker next to the door and said, "Yo, Vegeta, Bra, Marron's here." The sound of fighting emerged from the speaker as Bra said, "Just thirty more minutes, Grandpa!" "Alright. Go get him sweet-pea," Dr. Briefs said before turning to Marron. "So, would you like to see them train? Or maybe go do something else while you wait?"

"Sure, I wanna see what Bra can do," Marron said. Dr. Briefs pressed a few buttons on the wall and a window opened up to show Bra sparring with Vegeta. Bra was blasting ki balls at him while Vegeta easily deflected them all as he walked closer. "Now for some audio," Dr. Briefs said and turned on the speaker, "It's all one way right now so we don't interrupt them. Vegeta can get a little testy when he's interrupted." "Oh yeah," Marron said. Bra looked adorable with her shoulder length blue hair down and wearing an exact replica of Vegeta's own armor. She looked battered and tired but had that fierce 'Vegeta Scowl' on her face to show she wasn't ready to give up yet. Bra's ki aura swirled all around her as she flew at Vegeta for a kick. Vegeta blocked the kick and her follow-up punch, then Bra surprised him by trying to sweep his legs. Vegeta jumped over it and palm-heeled her stomach to send her back before landing a punch to Bra's cheek. Bra fell to her knees and breathed hard.

Marron checked and saw that they were training in Fifty Times Earth Gravity. "Are you done? Is that all you have?" Vegeta asked Bra. "No, I'm not done!" Bra said as she got to her feet. "That's it, show me your pride, show me your power!" Vegeta encouraged his daughter as her aura grew around her again. Bra's ki aura seemed to turn gold for a half-second as her shoulder-length hair rose up a little. "You are part of a warrior race! And you are my daughter! I am one of the greatest warriors this universe has ever known! You have the power to surpass even me if you want it badly enough!" Vegeta encouraged as Bra's hair lifted higher, and her hair flashed gold for a half-second as her blue eyes turned turquoise. "THAT'S IT! GO BEYOND YOUR LIMITS! FOR A SAIYAN, THERE ARE NO LIMITS!" Vegeta yelled as eight-year old Bra screamed out her lungs, making the room shake as gold light filled the room. Marron and Dr. Briefs looked away and when the light was gone, Bra stood before her Father, another Super Saiyan ready to fight.

"NOW COME ON!" Vegeta yelled as Super Saiyan Bra flew at him faster than ever before. Vegeta stayed in his normal form, but it was clear that he was having a much harder time keeping up with his daughter. Bra threw punches and kicks at speeds no ordinary human could hope to follow, as it was, Marron could barely keep up with them. Vegeta smiled with pride the whole time as he blocked and dodged Bra's blows, before she managed to land a ki ball to his face and followed up with a kick to Vegeta's stomach. Vegeta jumped back and Bra followed, but Vegeta used his height advantage to kick her in her head, sending her flying to the side. Bra however wasn't done and quickly got up, wiping her face. Marron and Dr. Briefs watched them until thirty minutes finally passed and Dr. Briefs went back to the door and opened it. As soon as the artificial gravity switched off, Bra stopped and deactivated her Super Saiyan form, dropping to her hands and knees in sweaty exhaustion. "I did it Daddy. You were right, a Saiyan has no limits," Bra said with a tired smile.

Vegeta proudly smiled back at her and said, "You will become someone great, as long as you keep it up." Bra got up and saw Marron and Dr. Briefs, "Grandpa! Marron-nee-chan, look what I can do now!" Marron yelled out and turned Super Saiyan, but she was so exhausted that she could only keep it up for five minutes. "That's amazing, sweet-pea. But it looks like you need to take a break now. I'll see if Grandma can whip up some lemonade for you, and some cake, you've earned it," Dr. Briefs said as he helped Marron up. "YAY!" Bra happily said and waved bye to Marron, "Good luck!" "Thanks," Marron said, and waved bye to her. "Now then," Vegeta said to Marron when they were gone, "think you can handle a higher gravity level?" "Sure, pump it up to fifteen," Marron said, cracking her knuckles confidently. Vegeta activated the Gravity Room and set it to Fifteen Times Earth Gravity. The weight on Marron was heavy, harder than she imagined before she remembered that with her weighted clothes she was 925 pounds, multiplied by fifteen and she weighed a grand total of 13875 pounds, nearly seven tons!

"Well then," Vegeta said, putting his right hand behind his back, "Come on then, I don't have all day." Marron focused all her ki, letting her aura shine around her as she charged at Vegeta. Vegeta easily ducked under Marron's kick and went for his own, but Marron barely blocked it and blasted some ki balls at him. Vegeta deflected them and went at Marron, throwing punches and kicks at her, but Marron had learned yesterday of what to expect, managing to block his blows. The whole time, Vegeta kept his right hand behind his back. Vegeta finally managed to kick Marron back, but she stayed on her feet. Vegeta went at her and Marron quickly put her hands to her forehead, "SOLAR FLARE!" The bright light blinded Vegeta and he quickly jumped back before she could land a kick. Marron followed him and tried to throw a punch, but Vegeta grabbed her hand. Vegeta's eyes were closed, but he said, "Good idea. A few decades ago that might have worked." Vegeta kneed Marron's stomach hard enough to drive the wind out of her then tossed her aside.

Marron barely dodged a ki blast from Vegeta and focused ki in her hands. She cupped her hands together and ran at Vegeta. Vegeta opened his eyes and blasted ki balls at her, but Marron struggled through and dodged all of them, if only by millimeters, before getting a foot away from him and yelling, "KAMEHAMEHA!" The Kamehameha Wave made it through, blasting Vegeta back. Vegeta stopped himself from hitting the wall, and Marron seized her chance to hit Vegeta in the face with a punch before grabbing his arm and flipping him over her shoulder. Marron tried to stomp on him, but Vegeta rolled up and kicked her in the face, sending her flying into the wall hard enough for her to fear her ribs were broken. "Alright then," Vegeta told her, and brought his right hand out from behind his back, "You're more competent than I realized. Now, come on!" Marron got up and tasted blood, but spat it out and wiped her mouth off, ready to keep going.

 **Videl**

Videl was woken up extremely early again by Gohan and got dressed in her gi. Like yesterday she had a quick breakfast of a breakfast bar and an orange, with a quick cup of coffee he had made for her. Piccolo came to watch Pan and Videl climbed on Gohan's back, so he could fly her to the island. As they flew, Gohan told her, "Alright, yesterday we focused on your physical body. Today, we're focusing on the other two parts of controlling your ki, your mind and your spirit. And tomorrow, we'll try to combine the two by sparring the whole training session. Sound good?" "What about after the sparring day?" Videl asked. "Master Roshi taught my Dad to eat well, study well, train well, and rest well, and that's how he trained me. We'd train hard, sure, but we always made sure to rest our bodies. Before we faced Cell, we rested for three days, just living a normal life. It was really nice," Gohan told her. "Good idea, that'll work," Videl said.

They touched down on the island and Gohan said, "Alright, first, you need to learn to sense ki. Close your eyes and focus." Videl did as he said. "Focus your mind, Videl, look for your ki," Gohan quietly told her. Videl focused, starting to feel her own power. "Yes, just breathe, stay calm, focus. Open your mind. I don't know how others feel, but for me, ki has always felt like fire, the stronger the ki the hotter the flame. I never asked how it felt to anyone else," Gohan told her. "What are humans like for you?" Videl asked as she felt her ki. It really did feel like fire, like in a fireplace. "Normal people feel like…candles honestly, stronger warriors like Tien or Krillin feel like a large burning furnace, like the kind they use for baking clay," Gohan told her, "Do you feel it?" "Yes, I do," Videl said. "Now, open your mind, and sense for the ki of the living creatures around us. There are fish in the sea, birds in the air, and I'm here too," Gohan told her, "Reach out, and sense it all."

Videl took a deep breath and stretched out with her mind. The first thing she sensed was Gohan, only two feet away from her. It felt like he was shining like a star, like the sun, drowning out all other light. Videl focused harder, and started to sense other ki signatures, those of animals, flickering like weak candles. She sensed the hundreds of fish and birds all around them under the sea and in the air. She sensed as slightly larger ki signatures devoured smaller ones, while even smaller ones were created, brought into the world. "I can sense it, I can sense…life happening, creatures dying, and new ones being born to take their place," Videl told Gohan, her voice filled with awe as she opened her eyes and saw the birds above. She kept her mind focused as she looked and saw where a school of fish were too. For the first time in her life, she _understood._ She finally understood why Gohan was so gentle, why the thought of taking a life was so horrid to him, every life was beautiful and precious in its own way. "That's amazing Videl! You're really getting the hang of this. I didn't think we'd get so far, but, you should know that ki is also useful for sensing emotions and intent. Let's try that out a little," Gohan told her. He took a fighting stance and Videl did the same.

"Focus on me, sense my ki, and try to feel my intent. Don't think, feel. I can't quite explain it, exactly, it's like another sense. You can't truly define smell, or taste, or sight, but you know what they are. Sensing intent is kind of like that, when you realize you can use it," Gohan explained to Videl. "I see," Videl said, and focused her mind on Gohan, sensing his amazing power. Videl felt it before she saw Gohan throw a kick, and she blocked it. "Whoa," Videl said. "That was fast!" Gohan told her, "I honestly thought I'd get you." "Well, let's keep going, see how well I can actually sense your intent. Don't forget, I was an amazing martial artist for a normal human too," Videl told him. "Alright," Gohan said. Videl blocked a punch, a kick, three more punches, and seven kicks before Gohan stopped. "Yes, this definitely isn't a fluke," Gohan said, and looked up to see the sun start to rise.

"Alright, we covered defense, I think that was good for today," Gohan said. "Huh? But we didn't even cover blasting ki like you can," Videl said. "I know, but Videl, we need to be careful with this. We need to focus on the finer points of ki before we reach that. I just don't want you to blow your arm off by putting too much power into an attack. Trust me, I know what I'm doing," Gohan assured her. "Alright, but next time, I want to at least fire off a fireball or something," Videl told him. "With the way you're progressing, you will," Gohan said, and lifted her up to fly back home.

 **Krillin**

Yamcha met Krillin outside the Police Station, already wearing his Turtle School gi. "Thanks for this, Yamcha," Krillin said. "Anytime, buddy. Besides, it'll be nice to get some respect for all my skills," Yamcha said. "You know, this is going to take a while before they have any respectable skill, right?" Krillin told him. "I know. It took us a while to get where we are now. Don't worry man, I'm ready to be in this for the long haul," Yamcha said as they went inside. Krillin showed Yamcha to the Chief's Office. The Chief was reading a report from Detectives Garbanzo and Cashew. The Chief looked up and saw Yamcha and Krillin and let them into his office. "I just read Garbanzo and Cashew's report. Whoever killed the kid, it wasn't Master Flying Stork or his assistant, we have video evidence that they were on the other side of the city doing a demonstration at the time," the Chief told Krillin. "Damn, I thought for sure it was them… Maybe one of their students?" "Garbanzo and Cashew are investigating that end. But I can't say anymore," the Chief said, and looked Yamcha up and down, "I recognize you, you were that pro baseball player, the one with a solid .989 batting average. I guess your power explains that, doesn't it?"

"Yep. After all that intense training, hitting a ball with a bat is child's play," Yamcha said with a smile. "Well, you certainly look like a martial artist. Is there anything you need to demonstrate your power? I've scheduled a meeting with all available officers out back in an hour," the Chief asked. "You got any really heavy weights? And some cement blocks would help too…plus some targets. "I'll arrange things. You should go do whatever you need to get ready," the Chief assured him. "Alright, Krillin, since we got an hour, how about we spar a little bit?" Yamcha said when they left the Chief's Office. "Alright," Krillin said, and saw Videl arrive at the station. "Hey, Videl," Krillin greeted. "Hey, Krillin, Yamcha. I guess you got chosen to teach everyone, huh?" Videl said.

"Yep, me and Krillin were about to spar some to help me warm up. Wanna watch?" he said. "Sure thing," Videl said, and the three of them headed to the Exercise Room. Krillin changed into a t-shirt and exercise pants in the locker room and took a few minutes to stretch before he and Yamcha squared off. Krillin thought about all the times he and Yamcha had trained, it had been so long, and thinking about it was starting to make him feel his age. They stood still for a minute, two veteran warriors with decades of experience between them…

Yamcha made the first move with an axe kick that Krillin side-stepped. Krillin responded by throwing a kick that Yamcha deflected and countered with his own punch. Krillin avoided the punch and jumped back before charging at him. Yamcha and Krillin traded blows with each other for five minutes, going faster and faster, harder and harder, moving at speeds that no one who hadn't experienced lives like they had could possibly follow. Their fists clashed together, causing a loud explosion in the closed room before they jumped back from each other. Krillin and Yamcha were both breathing heavily but smiling. "Looks like we still got it," Krillin said. "Yeah," Yamcha agreed, "You almost had me there. I guess sparring with Marron and Eighteen really helped you." "Yep," Krillin proudly said. "Holy cow! I could barely keep up with you guys! I mean, I lost track after three thousand strikes!" Videl said. "Huh," Yamcha said, and he and Krillin thought about their quick spar and Krillin finally said, "Yeah, sounds about right. Wait, how much has Gohan been training you?" "This is only day two," she told him, "But, he taught me how to pay attention to ki and sense people's intentions, to really look with ki."

"Nice, you're really doing great already then, picking up all that," Yamcha said. "Thanks," Videl said, then checked the time. "Wow, you guys went at it for thirty minutes." "Huh, guess we're doing pretty good then," Yamcha said as he cracked his neck. "Help me set up in the back." Yamcha, Krillin, and Videl got the things he requested from the Chief and set things up like Yamcha asked so he could show off his expertise, and theirs. The time arrived, and all the other officers came out to see Yamcha, he had Krillin and Videl stand with him.

"Alright," the Chief said, "You're probably wondering why I called you all here. The fact is that yesterday, there was a robbery. This robbery involved the perpetrator using a new, for lack of a better word, power. A power known as ki. Officers Krillin and Satan confronted the robber and subdued him, but, before he could tell who taught him to use this power, he was killed, possibly by his teacher, or someone associated, we don't know yet. However, it seems clear to me, that we must make sure that some of you are prepared in case you confront more criminals with this ki power. Officers Krillin and Satan already know how to wield this power and have found a master who can teach others in it's use. I yield the floor, to Yamcha-sensei."

Yamcha stepped up with a smile, "Hello, everyone. I know how crazy it sounds, the idea that people can have powers, but I can promise you," Yamcha lifted his right hand, and formed a Spirit Ball in it, to the shock of the officers watching, "It's very real." Yamcha directed his Spirit Ball to fly over the heads of the officers, around a few of them, until finally making it hit one of the targets they had set up. Yamcha then jumped over the officer's heads and landed near the weights and lifted them with one hand before then floating over them, to all their surprise. Yamcha flew back to where he started and told the officers, "Go check out those cement bricks." The officers all went over, and one by one touched or lifted the bricks he pointed out, confirming they were real, all fifteen of them. "Now then, Videl, Krillin, and I will show how ki can strengthen you, by busting all of them," Yamcha said.

"WHAT!?" the officers all collectively yelled. "This can't be real! It's a trick!" Krillin then quieted them by letting his ki aura show. Everyone saw this, and Krillin lifted a cement brick in his hands, and crushed it between them like a dry biscuit. Yamcha tossed another brick in the air and punched it into rubble before tossing a second in the air and kicking it to rubble as well. The two of them punched, kicked, crushed, and Krillin even head-butted one. That left Videl. "Alright, Videl, it's your turn," Krillin encouraged her. "R-Right," Videl said as she walked over to the last five cement bricks. "Just focus, this is easy, I can tell, you're definitely strong enough," Krillin encouraged her. Videl closed her eyes and let out a loud kiai, and her own aura shined around her. Krillin watched as Videl focused her ki into her hands and grabbed two bricks and tossed them into the air. Videl then chopped both of them clean in half.

"Toss two to me, please," Videl asked Krillin and Yamcha. They both lifted one brick each and tossed them at Videl. Videl focused her ki in her left leg and crashed through both legs in one hook kick. Videl lifted her last brick and tossed it into the air, then palm-heeled it to rubble. Videl exhaled and smiled, Krillin gave her a thumbs-up. "See, you can do a lot of amazing things with ki. But, I'm warning you, this isn't for the faint of heart, or anyone who isn't already in good shape. It took all of us years of intense training to learn how to harness ki and use it well. You need three things to make it grow, and harness it: a healthy body, a courageous heart, and a focused mind. If you don't possess all three of them, don't try it, yet. We don't have time to get everyone into the basic shape needed to use ki, only to enhance what's already there. Who's up for it?" Yamcha asked. _Huh, Yamcha's taking this pretty seriously, though he has a point_ , Krillin thought, _We don't have time to train everyone, only those already possessing the qualities we need._

Krillin watched as twenty officers stepped forward, as did Detective Pinto. Pinto took off her silver sunglasses, and Yamcha was dumbstruck, so was Krillin. Behind those stern sunglasses were the most beautiful pair of green eyes they had ever seen, it completely changed her, from a tough as nails detective, to a runway model. "So, you can really teach us?" Pinto asked. "Da…ab… YES! Definitely! Though it'll depend on how seriously you train and commit to it!" Yamcha hastily said. "Alright then," Pinto said. "Go back to your stations for now," Yamcha told the officers who volunteered for training, "We'll start training tomorrow. Get a good night's sleep, and have a hearty breakfast tomorrow, you're gonna need them." With that settle, Krillin and Videl headed out on Patrol, but the rest of the day was quiet.

After patrol, Krillin and Videl signed off. As they left the station Videl commented, "Sheesh, did you see Yamcha's face when Pinto took her sunglasses off." "Well, Yamcha's always had a weakness for pretty women. You should have seen him back when him and Bulma were dating, wrapped around her little finger," Krillin told her. Videl chuckled at the thought, but then her face looked serious, "We're going to need to train hard too. Our best suspects have been apparently cleared, meaning, there could be someone else behind that robbery turned homicide." "Right," Krillin agreed, "But that's not our case. We're only patrol officers, the investigating is for detectives. Garbanzo and Cashew are good men, and good detectives, if there are any clues, they'll find them." Videl nodded, and they both took their regular cars home.

When Krillin got home, he opened the door to see Marron relaxing with Kuki and Mya and watching TV. "Hey, sweetie," Krillin said. "Hey Dad," Marron said, and that's when he saw her face. "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?" Krillin yelled as he went to her. Marron's left eye was black and swollen, the top of her head was wrapped in a bandage, and the right side of her jaw was swollen like an orange, she was holding an ice pack to it. "Vegeta-san," Marron told Krillin by way of explanation. "VEGETA!? What the Hell is with that guy!?" Krillin yelled, taking out his phone. Marron grabbed his hand, "Dad, calm down. I was sparring him, I told him not to hold back with me, and I showed him I could handle it." "But this is going way to far!" Krillin yelled. "See?" Mya said, "Even your Dad agrees with us!" "Mom's already over at Capsule Corp. giving Vegeta-san a piece of her mind. Dad, you and Mom hold back, if I get in a real fight, the bad guys won't hold back, I need to be ready to take a few hits," Marron explained.

Krillin sighed, then thought, "I'll go get a senzu bean. Last thing we need is for you to go to school looking like a truck ran you over." "Mom couldn't find any," Marron said. "She check the cabinet over the fridge?" Krillin asked. "No…" Marron said. "She always forgets to check there," Krillin said, getting a bag of senzu beans from over the fridge. He checked, they had five senzu beans left, four after he took one out and tossed it to Marron. Marron ate the bean and instantly her face was back to normal. "Thanks Dad," Marron said with a smile as she tore the bandages off. "Just remember to be more careful from now on," Krillin told her as he headed for the showers. _I hope Capsule Corp is still standing after Eighteen's done over there…_

 **Author's Note: I don't imagine Krillin and his family being especially close with Vegeta personally. Trunks, Bra, Bulma, her Parents, are all good friends, but Vegeta never gets closer than 'trusted comrade' I think. Next chapter there's some more plot-relevant action, I promise.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Videl**

Videl actually woke up before Gohan could wake her up and immediately started stretching out. Gohan came in and started blushing to the sight of her bent over and touching her forehead to her shins, her butt right there for him to see. "Enjoying the view?" she asked her flustered husband. His even redder face was all the answer she needed as she got up and continued stretching out. "D-didn't expect you to get up so soon," Gohan told her. "I don't want to waste any time today. I'm going to show you just how good I really am," Videl said as she started stretching her upper body. "You already stretch?" Videl asked. "Yeah," Gohan told her. "Okay," Videl said as she stretched for fifteen more minutes before getting dressed in her gi. She would definitely need to wash it after today, it was starting to smell.

Videl headed downstairs and saw Gohan already made a quick breakfast of some eggs and toast for them, with coffee. They quickly ate, and Piccolo arrived. Videl smiled up at him when he came inside and said, "Piccolo, I really appreciate you doing this for us. This will take a while before I'm up to snuff." Piccolo gave his usual small smile and said, "It's no problem, Pan's been taking this opportunity to train with me. She's really hoping to spar with you when you're stronger, you know. If you really want to thank me, then train hard so you don't disappoint her." "I will," Videl promised, and went outside with Gohan. She climbed on Gohan's back, and he flew her to the island.

She got off him and jumped back, bouncing in place with her hands on-guard and ready to fight. Gohan took his own fighting stance, and Videl immediately went on the offensive. Gohan easily caught her fists and spread her arms, but Videl caught him by surprise by kicking his wide-open stomach. Gohan let go of her then landed a punch to her stomach before she could continue her assault. Videl backed up, fighting the pain, Gohan was pulling his punches, sure, but he was making sure that each blow he landed would hurt. Videl blocked Gohan's follow-up kick then deflected a punch to try to land one of her own, but Gohan caught her arm again and pulled her around, tossing her. Videl went with it and managed to do a front flip to land on her feet, then quickly did a back kick just as Gohan approached, hitting his chest and buying her some distance. Videl spun around and let her ki flow through her, before rocketing forward.

Gohan barely avoided her elbow, then kicked her in the back, making her lose her footing. Videl barely managed to avoid falling before Gohan was in front of her and landed a backfist to her chin. Gohan then appeared in front of her again, but she barely blocked his kick, but the strength in it still sent her backward, leaving divots in the ground. "Am I going too hard for you?" Gohan asked her, concerned. "No! I can take it," Videl said as her ki aura swirled around her, "Keep coming at me like this!" Gohan nodded and they continued their sparring match. For hours, until the sun rose, they fought, Gohan landing many more strikes on Videl than she did on him, however, she refused to give up. In the end, her arms and legs were turning purple from all the bruises, her knuckles and feet were sore, and she had a large bruise on her face, but Videl was still satisfied, she was that much closer, that much stronger. Gohan reached into his gi and pulled out a small brown leather bag. He reached in and pulled out a senzu bean, tossing it to her.

Videl caught it and ate the senzu bean, healing her injuries, "Thanks babe. How many of those do we have?" "Hundreds," Gohan said with a smile, "I visited Korin yesterday, and he said that he's been saving them up for eight years since the Tournament of Power, and he had some bumper crops. He gave me a whole jar full of senzu beans when I told him what I needed them for." "Good idea," Videl said, looking at her healed reflection in the ocean. Videl went to Gohan and smiled up at him before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a kiss. "I really appreciate all this training you're helping me with. I can already feel that it's working," she told him. Gohan smiled back at her, "Videl, you and Pan make my life complete. I'll do whatever I can to make you happy." Videl kissed him again, then let him pick her up so he could fly them back home.

 **Krillin**

Krillin got up early like always and checked his calendar, it was a training day, he had rested yesterday. He got out of bed quietly and got to work stretching out. He sensed as Eighteen watched him, she didn't need to sleep, but she'd do it anyway for his sake. "Come on, you can do better than that," she encouraged him to stretch further, "You're going to let our daughter get ahead of you that easily?" Krillin pushed himself and stretched just that little bit more before stopping. He got up and changed into a sleeveless wifebeater shirt and exercise shorts and headed for their gym. Marron was already there, finishing up her own stretches and wearing her orange gi with her normal pink armbands and shoes. Father and daughter used the various equipment in the gym to work themselves harder than any normal person could, every weight machine was set to maximum weight and their treadmill was set to a mountain trail at its top speed of seventy miles an hour.

Krillin and Marron went through every workout machine they had in their home gym and did various free weight workouts while Eighteen watched with a smirk from the doorway. About thirty minutes before dawn, they stopped and stretched again, together. When they were done, Marron gave a contented sigh, "Man, I think I like it better when we train together, Dad. It always pushes me to do better." "Same here, Sweetie. I guess we got time for a fifteen-minute spar," Krillin said, checking the clock. "Let me get my weighted clothes and I'll meet you outback," Marron said, and quickly ran to her room. Eighteen chuckled as Marron ran at a speed comparable to a racecar, and Krillin headed to their backyard. Marron was there a minute later, ready to go.

Krillin made the first move, charging in with a kick to her head. Marron leaned back to avoid it and tried to kick him while he was in the air, but Krillin flew up just enough to dodge her kick before falling to the ground. Marron went for punches next, but Krillin blocked all of them, before she managed to sweep his feet out from under him. _Whoa! Training with Vegeta over the weekend really made her faster!_ Krillin thought as he caught himself and blasted a ki ball at Marron to distract her. Marron blocked the ki ball but Krillin kicked her stomach. Marron took the kick and went with it's force to jump back before summoning a Destructo-Disc and tossing it at Krillin. "WHOA!" Krillin yelled before countering the Destructo-Disc with his own. The two attacks met in mid-air, making noises like screeching metal as Marron tested her Father's power. "MARRON! THAT'S TOO DANGEROUS!" Krillin scolded before pouring his power into his own Destructo-Disc, tearing through Marron's. Marron was too shocked to move, and Krillin quickly made his Destructo-Disc fly into the sky above her before dissipating it.

Krillin walked over to her, angry in ways only a Father who had been disobeyed could be. "Don't. Do that. Again. Not here. Do you understand me!?" "But I-" "Do you understand me!?" Krillin scolded her. "Yes, Dad," Marron said. "Tell me why that was dangerous," Krillin said, crossing his arms. "I could have killed you," Marron admitted. "And?" Krillin said. "Uh…" Marron didn't know what else he wanted to hear. "You could have killed our neighbors too!" Krillin said, pointing at the houses behind him, "That attack would go through their houses, and everything in them, like a hot knife through butter. That's why I told you to only use it when your life is in danger, and you're ready to kill to protect it. You can control it, but you need to train more with it before you're at my level." Marron turned pale and swallowed, "I'm sorry Dad. I forgot about everything, I was so focused on the fight…" Krillin took a deep breath and let it out, "I know. This is partially my fault for not doing a better job of teaching you to be mindful of your surroundings. From now on, when you spar, we'll need to go fly someplace where there are no innocent people around, alright?"

"Okay," Marron said. Krillin hugged her close and told her, "Marron, I am proud of you for how far you've come. But you need to be more careful. Especially now." "I know Dad. But, it feels like now I can finally shine, to be a hero, like you, Mom, Goku-jii-san, Tien-jii-san, Chiaotzu, Yamcha-jii-san, Vegeta-san, Gohan-nii-san, Uncle Seventeen, Piccolo-san, Trunks, Goten, and Master Roshi were years ago. And yet, I'm still being held back," Marron told him. "It's not all it's cracked up to be, trust me," Krillin told her. After letting her go, Krillin said, "Let's go have some breakfast, I still got my job, and you got school to do." "Right," Marron said, and they went back inside.

After breakfast, a shower, and change into his uniform, Krillin kissed his wife and daughter goodbye and headed to the Station. He arrived to see Videl already at her desk filling out paperwork. "Morning, Sarge," Videl greeted him. "Morning Videl. So, what's the paperwork for?" "The Chief wants to make sure we're ready to lead a new department of ki fighters, if necessary. He's talking with the Mayor about it in our budget," she told him. "How's Yamcha doing?" he asked her. "Already training the volunteers. I saw what they were doing, a little. He's really working them hard right now," Videl told him. "Well, Master Roshi worked me and Goku over pretty good. We had to do stuff like deliver milk through a wild animal filled, mountainous, island, help some construction workers with basic tools, and even farm, with our bare hands to till the soil," Krillin told her, Videl's eyes grew wider with every description. "Wow…I guess Gohan really is going easy on me if all we're doing is basic exercises, meditation, and sparring," she said. Krillin chuckled and got to work on his own paperwork, filling in all his information and making sure to say he was willing to make it a regular position for an extra hundred-fifteen-million Zeni a year; had to pay for Marron's Future College somehow.

They handed in the paperwork with the Chief and Krillin asked, "So, has there been any news?" "None," the Chief told him, "We learned that the kid was a juvenile delinquent, Kiba, with a record of petty burglary and starting fights. The last two years there was no word after he ran away from home, and then the next thing we know, he's robbing an antiques shop and has learned how to use ki. He was trying to steal on old necklace, according to the owner of the antiques store it was at least three-hundred years old, made with electrum, a gold-silver alloy, and worth about two-billion Zeni." Krillin whistled when he heard the value of the necklace, "No wonder he was trying to steal it." "And we have no clues about where he could have learned how to use ki? What about the investigation into Master Flying Stork?" Videl asked.

"Garbanzo and Cashew can't find any records of Master Flying Stork, or his Assistant, Emu, in Satan City or any other major cities. That said, according to them they lived, grew up, and trained in more rural areas or out in the wilderness, and traveled the world. They also found no sign of them committing any crimes according to the International Criminal Database. We would take fingerprints or DNA, but we can't force them to since we have no solid evidence against them. It's all circumstantial, plus there's the tape showing they were nowhere near the area when Kiba was killed. Is teleportation possible for ki users?" the Chief asked Krillin. "Well, yeah," Krillin admitted, "But as far as I know, Goku is the only person on Earth who can do it, and we know he didn't kill the kid." "How does that work?" the Chief asked. Krillin rubbed his head and admitted, "I have no idea. I never thought to ask Goku about the particulars, he didn't learn it on Earth, he learned it from a race of aliens called the Yardrats." "Aliens!?" the Chief said, and nearly fell out of his chair.

"Y-yeah. Look Chief, like I said, I've been in fights that are on a whole other level, the Universe is larger than you can imagine," Krillin explained to the now shaking Chief. "I-I-I see," the Chief said, "So, Cell was…" "Part-alien, mostly, he was a bio-android made from the cells of Earth's greatest warriors," Krillin told him. The Chief stared at Krillin for a minute, then took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and told Krillin and Videl, "You should go out on patrol now." "You alright, Chief?" Videl asked him. "I'll be fine, I just need to go check out the firing range a little," the Chief said, taking out his gun, "You two just focu on your jobs." "Yes sir!" Krillin and Videl said and headed out.

For the next five hours, it was nothing too special, just the usual handing out tickets and helping tourists. They returned to the Station to eat their lunch, then headed back out on patrol. Another three hous passed without incident for them, until Krillin suddenly sensed a strong ki signature power up, two, three! "Oh man! That's Marron's ki!" Krillin yelled as an explosion went off in the distance. Krillin and Videl got out of their car and Capsulized it, Krillin thanked the higher budget for letting the Police get Capsule Corp Cars, and they flew off to the source of the explosion. They arrived at Satan City Mall, the Jewelry Store was up in flames, and they heard the sound of fighting from outside it. They saw people who were unconscious and Krillin ordered Videl to get them out of danger, while he followed the sounds of fighting and followed a path of destruction that led to the center of the Mall. People were running out the Mall, at least the smart ones were. The dumb ones were recording the fight on their phones.

Two punks, one with a pink mohawk and a sleeveless shirt with torn jeans, and another one with normal brown hair and wearing a sleevless shirt with camo pants and army boots, were fighting with Marron. Krillin saw that she was holding her own despite being outnumbered and saw her kick Mohawk Guy in his chin hard enough to send him flying into a Shoe Store before landing a hard elbow into Camo Guy's stomach, making him back away from her. Marron seized her chance and landed a hard right-hook to Camo Guy's jaw, knocking him clean out. "Marron!" Krillin yelled as he went to her. "I'm alright!" Marron said. "What happened?" Krillin asked. "Mya, Kuki, and me were window shopping, at the Jewelry Store, when those two guys started breaking the display cases and taking the jewelry. I told them to leave, and I started fighting them, when the guy with the pink hair blasted a ki wave and destroyed the store! Then we fought our way here. Did you see how I knocked them out?"

Krillin was more concerned with the broken nose Marron had and the bleeding cut on her forehead, but then sensed Mohawk Guy start to power up again. Krillin quickly turned and blasted a ki wave to counter the guy's own attack. _Holy crap! This guy's stronger than Kiba! Like three times as strong almost!_ Mohawk Guy stopped his assault and Krillin yelled, "Who taught you those techniques?!" Mohawk Guy looked at him and recognized Krillin, "You're the guy that beat Kiba. Don't think you'll take me down that easily!" Mohawk Guy brought his hands together and formed a diamond shape with his hands. Krillin realized what he was about to do and Krillin screamed, "DON'T DO IT! IT'LL KILL YOU!" The guy ignored him and Krillin yelled, "MARRON MOVE!" "TRI-BEAM!" Krillin and Marron barely dodged the attack, but the wall behind them was destroyed as more people started screaming.

"TRI-BEAM!" Mohawk Guy yelled again, aiming for Krillin. Krillin dodged the attack and cupped his hands together, powering up, "KAA-MEE-HAA-MEE…" Krillin flew around as he powered up to make sure Mohawk Guy's attention was on him. Mohawk Guy was breathing heavily but prepared another attack. "TRI-BEAM!" "HHHHHHHAAAAAAAAA!" Krillin yelled, as the two attacks clashed together. Krillin's Kamehameha was stopped for a second, but Krillin poured more power into his attack, tearing through Mohawk Guy's Tri-Beam and slamming into him, knocking him straight into the ground, out cold. "Dad! That was amazing!" Marron yelled, excited. "This isn't the time to be excited!" Krillin told her, seeing the destruction in the Mall. He heard the sound of people screaming and realized that some people were trapped. "Help me get the civilians out of danger! And if you got it, get your Deputy Badge on!" Krillin ordered his daughter.

Marron dug into her denim jacket pocket and clipped on her Deputy Badge, then followed Krillin to the wall that had been destroyed by Mohawk Guy's Tri-Beam. "…help us…" someone yelled from behing the rubble. "DON'T WORRY! THE POLICE ARE HERE! AND THE FIRE DEPARTMENT IS ON THE WAY!" Krillin yelled, "Marron, help me get this rubble out of the way, I'm sensing about five, no, six people behind it, they're trapped." "Got it!" Marron yelled as she and Krillin started grabbing large chunks of rubble and tossing it out of the way. After two minutes, they managed to clear it enough for six people, a salesman, two teen boys, a father and his two young kids, to get out. "Thank you!" the Father said to Krillin and Marron as the EMT's arrived. Krillin saw them approach Mohawk Guy and Camo Guy and quickly yelled, "HEY! Those two are the cause of all this! Make sure they're detained! Keep them under armed guard!" Two police officers that arrived with the EMT's heard him and quickly cuffed them both to their stretchers and went with them.

Videl went up to Krillin and Marron, "You guys alright?" "Yeah, we're fine, what about the civilians?" Krillin asked. "Thankfully no one was killed, about a dozen people were hurt by debris, but the only serious injury I heard of was a man with a broken shoulder. Marron, you saved a lot of people today," Videl said, putting her hand on Marron's shoulder. "You sure did," Krillin told her. Marron smiled as EMT's started bandaging her injuries. Though Krillin was smiling with fatherly pride on the outside, inside, he was scared stiff, _Who the Hell are these guys!?_

 **Author's Note: The User 'I Before A Except After K' informed me that 1 Zeni is equal to 1 Japanese Yen, so I edited this chapter to reflect that by changing some monetary values. If that raise Krillin's requesting seems a little high for a police officer, that's why, because 1 Japanese Yen is worth 0.0091 U.S. Dollars as of this writing. My brain cracked a little when I wrote it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Krillin**

After the attack at the Mall was resolved, Krillin and Videl reported back to the Station along with Marron, Eighteen arrived to pick up Marron about an hour later, after the paperwork was filed. When Eighteen saw Marron's face, she was beyond pissed off. She looked at Krillin and said, "I want to know who attacked the Mall." "I can't tell you that, Eighteen," Krillin firmly said. "So you're just going to let the animals that attacked our daughter-" "MOM!" Marron spoke up, "It was my choice to fight. This is what you've been training me for. And it worked. I won that fight. I don't need your help protecting me from thugs like them. Also, if you kill those guys, or hurt them, it could hurt Dad's investigation. I appreciate you're looking out for me, but I'm seventeen years old now, I can fight my own battles." Eighteen and Krillin both looked at their daughter, shocked that she actually stood up to Eighteen. Marron's legs were shaking, but her eyes were on Eighteen's as she said, "I can take care of myself. Just trust that you and Dad helped prepare me for these situations." Eighteen sighed and looked at Krillin, "She's inherited yours and your friends' stupidity, I swear." "I like to think of it as 'courage' personally," Krillin responded. Eighteen snorted, but kissed Krillin goodbye anyway before she took Marron home.

Krillin watched them leave and scratched his head, there were only two explanations now for those ki wielding criminals, Tien, or worse, Tien's old Master, Shen, the Crane Hermit. "You have any ideas?" Videl asked him when he returned to his desk. "Yeah, the Tri-Beam is Tien's signature technique, but he learned it studying under his original master, Shen, aka The Crane Hermit. Think of him as an evil version of Master Roshi, they both trained under the same Master centuries ago, Master Mutaito. Master Roshi stayed on the path of good, but after Mutaito died sealing away Piccolo Daimao, Shen saw how powerful the path of evil was, and fell into it. Haven't seen that guy in decades, I thought he had died, I guess that was just wishful thinking on my part," Krillin explained, and noticed Videl wasn't weirded out at all, "You seem to take the thought of Master Roshi being hundreds of years old pretty well."

"Well, let's see," Videl said, bringing up her fingers, "I'm training to basically be a superhero, with my half-alien husband, raising a quarter-alien daughter who is babysat regularly by the reincarnation of an evil alien who called himself 'The Demon King', when he was nine years old my husband defeated a biological android made with the DNA of numerous aliens and superpowered humans only for my Dad to steal the credit, the God of the Earth is childhood friends with my husband, and I live in a universe filled with magical wish granting dragons. Plus, we regularly eat with a God of Destruction and his angel. I've basically accepted that my life is insane at this point." Krillin chuckled at that, "Yeah, you got a point, our lives are super weird." "So then, what are we going to do?" Videl asked. "I'm going to ask the Chief if we can go visit Tien tomorrow, then, if we eliminate him as the one teaching these thugs how to fight, then we need to focus on finding the Crane Hermit."

Krillin headed to the Firing Range to see the Chief still putting bullets into his target. The Chief emptied his gun and saw Krillin. "I heard the news. You did a good job, yet again," the Chief told him. "Marron's the one who handled those punks," Krillin told him, "I just finished what she started." The two of them headed to the Chief's office and Krillin got straight to the point. "During the fight, one of the robbers used a technique that only two people I know could have taught him. I'd like your permission to talk with one of them tomorrow, but I'll have to go pretty far away to see him. My old pal Tien runs a dojo, I think these punks might be former students of his," Krillin said. "Alright, you can go. Garbanzo and Cashew will go too, since they're the detectives officially assigned to this case," the Chief told him. "You sure about that?" Krillin said, "I was hoping to keep this closer to the vest." "We have rules and procedures for a reason, Krillin," the Chief said, "We are dealing with extraordinary circumstances, we need to keep things by the book so that when the trials start, we nail whoever is responsible to the damn wall. If you wish to investigate by yourself, you need to take the Detective's Exam and get your gold shield. Otherwise, Garbanzo and Cashew are going with you." "I understand, sir," Krillin reluctantly agreed.

 ** _The Next Day_**

Krillin was waiting outside the Station, he had called Goku and asked if he could take him, Garbanzo, and Cashew to Tien. Goku told him he could, since it would only be for a day, Chi-chi had no problem with it since he was helping the police 'like a respectable grandfather'. Garbanzo and Cashew drove up and Garbanzo said, "So, when are we going?" Garbanzo was a guy only a head taller than Krillin himself, a bit rounder too, with a full beard that would make him look like Santa Claus if it wasn't dark black, but he had good investigative instincts and was a devoted public servant. Cashew was a promising young man who had gotten his gold shield four months ago, he was a solid six feet tall and built like a track star with bright red hair and cobalt blue eyes. Garbanzo was dressed in his usual blue suit, while Cashew was dressed in his tan suit and overcoat. "Any second now," Krillin told Garbanzo.

Goku arrived just then using Instant Transmission. "Hey Krillin," Goku greeted him. "Hey Goku. You ready to go?" "Sure thing," Goku said, then saw Garbanzo and Cashew, "Oh, so you're the detectives huh?" "That's right, we are," Cashew said, "You're Son Goku, one of the new deputies. You're not wearing your badge." "Oh, right, where did I put it…" Goku said, then patted his gi down before pulling it out of his belt and put it on. "Alright, everyone ready?" Goku asked. "Yep," Krillin said. "You guys need to hold on tight to me if you want to go see Tien," Goku told Garbanzo and Cashew. The two detectives grabbed Goku's shoulders while Krillin grabbed the back of Goku's gi, and in an instant, they were in a mountainous village. Tien and Chiaotzu were carrying packs of groceries along with their dozen students. "Yo, Tien!" Goku greeted. "Hey, Tien, long time no see," Krillin greeted.

"Goku! Krillin! It's great to see you guys," Tien greeted. "Hey Goku, Krillin, sorry we couldn't come ot Marron's Birthday, she like the presents we sent her?" Chiaotzu asked. "She loves them actually, those statues of Shenron and Porunga are on her nightstand as we speak. But…we're not here to talk about that, this is serious police business," Krillin explained. Tien and Chiaotzu nodded at this, "We understand. If you'll let us finish our supply run, then we'll answer any questions you have." "Very well," Cashew said, eying Tien and Chiaotzu. After another twenty minutes in the village buying supplies, Tien, Chiaotzu, and their students led Goku, Krillin, Garbanzo and Cashew to their dojo, it was a pretty long walk, by the end, Garbanzo was gasping for breath, and even Cashew was breathing a little harder. Chiaotzu led the students to put away the supplies they bought, while Tien led their guests to his private chambers.

After everyone was settled down, and a student brought some water for Garbanzo, Krillin cut to the chase. "Tien, there are some new ki users in Satan City right now, Master Flying Stork and his Assistant, Emu. Also, there have been two incidents so far where I had to fight other ki users, young punks using their power to steal jewelry and stuff. The last ones I fought were a pair…actually, it was Marron who fought them, I just arrived in time to help finish off one of them. I didn't catch his name, but he knew how to use the Tri-Beam," Krillin said. Tien's three eyes all opened in shock at this information and he said, "I see, you think that they might be failed students of mine." "Sorry buddy," Krillin said, "But I gotta make sure." "Do you recognize any of these men?" Garbanzo asked, taking out photos of Kiba, Mohawk Guy, and Camo Guy. Tien looked at the photos closely for a minute before saying, "I'm sorry. I've never seen any of these men before. It is true, I have had to reject a number of people, and have expelled several students who proved themselves untrustworthy, but these are not them. Also, I've only taught the Tri-Beam to my four most advanced students; Akira, Yurin, Takeshi, and Masao, and made sure to stress the danger of using it."

"So, Yurin's one of your most advanced students, huh?" Goku asked. "Indeed, she's long since learned the error of her ways, and has proven a very dedicated martial artist," Tien said. "So, do you know of who else could have taught this…Tri-Beam technique?" Garbanzo asked. "Only one other that I can think of, my former Master, Shen the Crane Hermit. You mentioned two masters, do you have a picture of them?" Tien asked. Cashew took out his phone and showed him an onling video of a demonstration Master Flying Stork had made. Tien watched the video and said, "I can't recognize the other one, but Master Flying Stork is indeed Shen." Krillin slapped his forehead, "Oh man! I'm such an idiot! I should have recognized him!" Krillin berated himself. "It's not your fault, Krillin," Tien told him, "You only met Shen a handful of times, and it's been decades since you last encountered him, but I was raised and trained by him. I would recognize those stances and style anywhere."

"Alright, then let's go get him then he must be the cause of all this!" Goku eagerly said. "Hold on Goku! We can't just go beat the guy up! Shen has no open warrants for his arrest, if we go in there and beat him up without proof he's involved, then we'll be the ones getting in trouble!" Krillin yelled. "Oh man! Seriously!? You heard Tien, and come on, Shen's the kind of jerk that would teach his students to go around stealing and stuff," Goku said. "We have no real proof, yet, of that. But, we do have enough for a search warrant at least to check his dojo," Cashew said, "If there's any evidence of wrongdoing there, we'll find it." Goku scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, I guess. Man, being a police officer sure means following a bunch of rules and stuff, huh?" "Definitely," Krillin agreed.

 **Videl**

Videl arrived at the station and heard that Krillin had already left with Goku, Cashew, and Garbanzo to see if Tien knew who trained the guys that attacked the Mall. She went inside in time to see Yamcha head into the Exercise Room. Yamcha was already having the officers going through various exercises, the whole place reeking of sweat. Videl changed into some exercise clothes and decided to run a little on the treadmill while she watched Yamcha train his students. There were eleven men and ten women total who had volunteered, but the only one Videl recognized was Detective Pinto. Videl felt a twinge of jealousy as she watched Pinto doing her exercises, Pinto was wearing black baggy pants and a sports bra that showed off her freaking six-pack, no matter how much Videl had trained back in the day, she never got that toned! After about thirty minutes of exercises including super burpees, finger pus-hups, weight lifting, and one-handed chin-ups; Yamcha had his students stop, then assumed the Lotus Position, as did his students. "Now then, ki is a spiritual energy, it resides in all living things, even plants. It is the energy of life. You need to focus your mind, and look inside to find it," Yamcha told them.

"Erase all distractions in your mind; and focus inside yourselves," Yamcha said. Videl watched as she ran on the treadmill, then decided to practice sensing for ki. She stretched out with her mind to sense the power. Yamcha's was the most apparent at first, while nowhere near as powerful as Gohan, he was still clearly the most powerful human in the room, his ki felt like a massive bonfire compared to everyone else's, like Gohan had said, they felt like candles in comparison. Suddenly, she felt one, then another, and then three more ki signatures start to grow stronger. Videl sensed as the fire inside of the twenty-one training slowly grew larger. Videl saw as ki started to appear around Pinto and four other officers; three men and another woman. Yamcha smiled, "Yes, search deep within yourselves, search for that power, it's all yours, if you have the focus, the courage, and determination to let it out. Let it flow through your whole body, like a river." Another thirty minutes passed, but no one else managed to gather their ki.

Videl sensed that it wasn't much really, she figured she could take any three of the five all by herself, but it was a good start. The officers all stood up, and the ones who managed to unlock their ki were amazed. "I…I never felt so strong before!" one of the men said. "I know, right?" Pinto agreed with him, "It was like…a dam had burst, and all the water was raging through me!" "Don't get too cocky now," Yamcha told them, "You've still got a long way to go before you're ready to use that power in a fight. This was under the easiest conditions we had, in battle, you need to learn to summon your power in an instant!" Yamcha demonstrated by summoning his own ki aura. Yamcha turned to the ones who unlocked their ki and said, "You're all doing very well, we'll focus on more specialized training to help you use that power in battle, and help it grow next time. As for everyone else, you all did amazingly! There's no shame in going slow and steady, it took me two years to figure this out on my own." Everyone headed to the locker room and Videl went inside to shower and change into her uniform.

Before she could get her uniform shirt on, the other woman aside from Pinto who had summoned her ki went to Videl. "So, you've been doing this for a while, huh?" the woman said. Videl got a better look at her, she had blonde hair and green eyes and was about two inches taller than Videl herself, and seven years younger than her. "I first learned in High School, but I didn't keep up my training so I'm not as strong as I could be," Videl answered. "Really?" the woman said. Videl's hand moved before she could think, as she grabbed her fellow officer's fist before she could land her punch. "That being said, I've recently decided to pick up where I left off," Videl said, looking at the woman. "That's enough, Suki!" Pinto yelled as she walked up to them, "I see you pull another stunt like that, I'm reporting you." The blonde officer, Suki, stepped back, saying, "At least I earned my spot here, unlike some people."

"Excuse me?" Videl said, getting her uniform on before grabbing her shoes. Suki got dressed and said, "I didn't need my Daddy to get where I am." "Suki," Pinto said threateningly, and she dropped it, but not before tossing a glare at Videl and Pinto. "Sorry about her," Pinto said. "It's not your fault," Videl said, "I heard it all the time at the Academy. I'll admit, Dad helped me get in, but the rest was all me." "Yeah, well Suki still crossed the line, trying to start something. She's always been like that, since we were kids," Pinto said as she and Videl headed out of the locker room. Videl then said, "So, she's your sister then? Not much resemblance, aside from the eyes." "Half-sister; same Mom, different dads," Pinto explained. Yamcha was doing some one-handed hand-stand pushups in the Exercise Room and Pinto whistled. That distracted Yamcha, who immediately lost his balance. "GAHK!" Yamcha said as he fell on his back.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry!" Pinto exclaimed as she went to Yamcha and offered her hand. Yamcha looked up and saw her and quickly said, "NO! No! I'm fine! Completely!" He then jumped up to a backflip and said, "I've been through way worse than that!" "Okay…good to hear," Pinto said as she put on her silver sunglasses, "See you later, Yamcha-sensei." "See you later, Pinto," Yamcha said and she left the Exercise Room, heading over to her partner, Lima. Videl smiled at the two and Yamcha blushed, "W-What's so funny?" Videl only chuckled as she told Yamcha, "She's thirty-six you know." "S-so? W-Women of all ages can be beeee-nevolent and gracious, yeah," Yamcha said, blushing even redder. Videl chuckled and told him, "You know Yamcha, for a man whose, what, fifty-eight-" "Fifty-five, thank you," Yamcha corrected. "Fifty-five, there might still be hope for you," Videl said, leaving him with his jaw dropped before leaving the Exercise Room.

Krillin, Goku, Garbanzo, and Cashew went into the Station then and Krillin groaned as soon as he reached his desk. "What's wrong?" Videl asked as she handed him a cup of coffee. "We talked to Tien, he didn't train those guys, and we showed him video of 'Master Flying Stork' and he confirmed my worst fears. I'm such an idiot," Krillin said before taking a sip of coffee. "So, who is he?" Videl asked. "He's Master Shen, the Crane Hermit. Master Roshi's old rival," Krillin said. "So, he IS the one training those ki users," Videl said. "He must be…unless he turned over a new leaf," Krillin said. "You think that's possible?" Videl asked. "Maybe? I don't know, I mean, a lot of people I know started out bad, but then turned good. Yamcha used to be a desert bandit, Tien and Chiaotzu were Shen's students and they were super jerks who didn't care if they killed the people they fought, Vegeta was basically a space pirate and probably killed a WHOLE bunch of people back in the day, Piccolo was the Demon King, and Eighteen was supposed to be a killer cyborg that would wipe out humanity. But look where they are now!" Krillin pointed out.

Videl still couldn't imagine Piccolo as a 'Demon King', the way he used to play and still played with Pan was as far from a 'Demon King' as you could get. Videl thought back to her 'fight' with Master Flying Stork, aka Shen, especially how he grabbed her butt before slamming her into the ground, "I highly doubt that he's changed much." "Well, until we have concrete evidence, we're sunk. I don't know if Tien and Chiaotzu saying that he isn't who he says he is will hold up in court. Plus, I don't think there are any warrants out for Shen's arrest either," Krillin pointed out. "So, what, we just sit on our butts and do nothing!?" Videl asked. "No, we're going to do our job. We're going to go out on patrol, and whenever one of those maniacs shows up, we take them down. Trust me, Videl, I've known Garbanzo and Cashew long enough to know that they're two of the best detectives we got. If anyone can oncover the evidence we need, it'll be them," Krillin assured her. Videl nodded and they both headed out, but the day was a quiet one.

 **Author's Note: In Krillin's defense, I don't think he had much personal interaction with Shen or Tao, at most he was even in the same vicinity as them for a few days, at most. And it was decades ago in Dragon Ball Time, the fact he remembers them at all after all the stuff that happened in Z and Super would be pretty amazing. Expect a little Marron and Goten shipping along with Yamcha proving he still has it next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Marron**

After the attack at the Satan City Mall, nothing special happened for the rest of the week. There were no more attacks, and according to her Dad, Garbanzo and Cashew's investigation was going slowly, even though Pinto and Lima were reassigned to help them as well. Marron trained her heart out in the meantime, Goku was going to teach her the Kaioken technique, and she wanted to make sure that her body was strong enough to endure the power. It was only yesterday that she took a break so that her body wasn't overtaxed. These thoughts and others were in Marron's head as she lazily woke up that Saturday. Krillin had talked Goku into waiting to teach her until after he got off work. Marron sighed as she got out of bed and stretched herself out, not sure how she wanted to spend her Saturday. She was slightly disappointed that Goten hadn't tried contacting her since her birthday a little over a week ago, maybe she should call him and arrange…what? Marron wasn't totally sure if it would qualify as a date, one make-out session did not a relationship make…did it?

Marron thought about what her parents said about their relationship as she stretched out. Her Dad had first fallen for Mom when she had kissed him, after she and Uncle Seventeen beat the crap out of Vegeta, Tien, Future Trunks, and Piccolo. A little taunting kiss on the cheek, and he fell for her hook, line, and sinker. Eighteen admitted that she didn't really feel anything special for him until he used a wish from Shenron to deactivate the explosive embedded in her, and then he told her he only wanted her to be happy, because it was the right thing to do. Eighteen had told her that there weren't many guys out there who would do something for a beautiful woman just to be nice, but Marron herself thought her Mom was being overly cynical.

Marron got some clothes out and continued thinking about the relationships around her. Goku and Chi-chi's marriage was definitely the weirdest in her opinion, a childhood marriage promise? Meeting again as opponents in the World Martial Arts Tournament? How corny can a love story get!? Not to mention all the times she had heard Chi-chi complain about Goku's constant training. And yet, Marron also remembered the look on Chi-chi and Goku's faces when they were together, they were clearly happy with each other and wouldn't have it any other way. Vegeta and Bulma's marriage was the second weirdest, a world-famous inventor and heiress seducing an evil alien prince to the side of Good? Krillin still talked about that sometimes when Vegeta and Bulma were out of earshot, and after he'd had a few beers, wondering how she got him away from training. The most normal relationship was definitely Gohan and Videl's, and even that was pretty corny when one thought about it, high school lovers and superheroes, together for Love and Justice! Marron chuckled as she narrowed down what she wanted to wear to some shirts and skirts and a pair of shorts, wondering what she wanted to wear.

One skirt was red plaid, the other was blue plaid, and then there were her denim shorts. For shirts there was a purple sleeveless shirt, a green long-sleeved shirt, and a hot pink short sleeved t-shirt. Marron decided to wear the hot pink t-shirt and her denim shorts today, it was going to be mostly casual, but she could also fight in them if needed, and wear them for when Goku taught her the Kaioken technique. Marron put on some matching pink socks and some black tennis shoes before grabbing a brush and looking at a full body mirror in her room. She brushed her hair straight and put it in a normal ponytail, then headed downstairs for some breakfast.

She passed her family's gym room and Krillin inside, and Eighteen too. "Huh?" Marron thought as she went in the gym, her Mom didn't exercise, aside from sparring. After going in she saw what her Mom was doing, her foot was on her Dad's back as he struggled to do push-ups. "Ninety," Eighteen counted. She smirked a little and said, "I think I could get used to this. What do you think?" Underneath her Krillin grunted, "Not…Really! Oh, what was I thinking!" "Ninety-one," Eighteen counted then saw Marron. "Your Dad decided to push himself," she explained. "Come on, Dad! Keep going!" Marron encouraged as Eighteen counted, "Ninety-two." Krillin was struggling and sweating like a pig the whole time on the red carpet of their gym, his head turning cherry red, but he managed another push-up, "Ninety-three!" Marron counted aloud. Krillin started yelling out as he pushed himself harder, until he reached ninety-nine.

Now he was truly struggling, Marron was sure her Mom was putting more pressure with this last one. "You can do it Dad! You're one of the strongest people in the Universe! In all the Multiverse!" Marron encouraged him. His head was now dark red, as was the rest of his body, Marron even saw some veins sticking out in his bald head as with a final loud yell he did one more push-up, "ONE-HUNDRED!" Marron yelled, and that was when Krillin finally hit the ground hard, and Eighteen took her foot off his back. He laid there on his stomach breathing heavily as his body returned to its normal color before he sat up. "Whew, well, I still got it," he said happily. "Yep," Eighteen said as she crouched down and pushed on Krillin's chest, "Gotta make sure these pecs don't go soft on me after all." "Oh jeeze!" Marron yelled, and quickly left the gym, she didn't need to listen to her parents flirting.

Marron quickly got downstairs and made some microwavable waffles for breakfast. She ate slowly, today was a cheat day for her diet, might as well enjoy herself. As she ate Marron considered what she would do until her Dad was done with work and figured this was as good a day as any to talk to Goten. Marron finished breakfast and called the half-Saiyan. He answered on the second ring, "Hey, Marron! How's it going?" "Not a lot right now. I got no plans until your Dad shows me Kaioken. You want to hang out until then?" she told him. "Uh…YEAH! Sure thing! I can do that! Uh, want to meet up someplace say, for lunch?" Goten suggested. "Okay, where?" Marron asked him. "Um…How about at that Rocket Burger joint?" Goten suggested. She'd heard of the place, it was famous for a Giant Burger Challenge, finish the burger and fries that came with it in less than twenty minutes, and you get a gift card for free food for a year. "So, you're gonna take up the Giant Burger Challenge, huh?" Marron asked. "Yep," Goten happily admitted, "Free food for a year. What can go wrong?" Marron joked, "Your waistline might expand if you only eat burgers and fries."

"Hey!" Goten said defensively, "I've been training, keeping it up, I'm plenty fit!" Marron just laughed and said, "Alright, see you around 11:30." "See you then, bye," Goten answered, and hung up. Marron put her plate and silverware in the dishwasher and headed back upstairs to brush her teeth, as her parents came down. "So, I'm going to meet up with Goten at 11:30 and stay with him for the day, until Goku-jii-san comes over," Marron told them. "Arranging a date?" Krillin asked. "No! I just wanted to see him is all," Marron said. "Oh? You broke up?" Eighteen asked. Marron started blushing, almost turning as red as Krillin was when he was exercising as she quickly headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth. After brushing her teeth, she ran straight to her room and grabbed her purse and checked to see if she should wear makeup.

Marron's nose was back to a normal color, it had been bruised most of the week from the fight at the Mall, and she was sure that it was a little flatter now, and the scar on her forehead was still noticeable. Marron hadn't bothered hiding them, she was proud of the scars, they were proof of the fight, her first real fight, that she had won! Marron saw she had plenty of time before heading out, so she laid down on her bed and put on the headphones Trunks had modified for her and started playing the music and spent the next two hours reading the latest news online. Videos of her fight were still up, some even showed her Dad's part as he finished off the Mohawk Guy. A lot of stupid comments said that it was fake, but the people who were there stuck to the truth, defending the videos' veracity. One comment from only two hours ago caught her eye, and she recognized the screen name: Meg nek0765; Mya, said, 'This is my best friend Marron. She's really this badass!'

 _Thanks Mya!_ Marron thought to herself, she wasn't going to hide the truth if people asked, and she put up a reply with her screen name: eArTh GiRl1, she said, 'Thanks for defending my honor. And my family is full of badasses.' She put her phone away and put on some pink lipstick, then headed out. Eighteen stopped her and slipped a condom in her purse. "MOM!" Marron yelled, and took it out, "I'm not going to do that! Not today!" "Well, the world is full of unexpected things. I never thought I'd be marrying your Dad afterall," Eighteen said. "I don't need them," Marron firmly said, and gave her back the condom before passing her. Eighteen followed her to the door and said, "Alright, sorry for the joke. Just, be safe, alright?" Eighteen told her before kissing her forehead. Marron smiled, "I will be, Mom," and kissed her Mom on the cheek before walking out.

The teen decided to take things slow and walk the way to Rocket Burger. As she walked, she felt people's eyes following her, and she knew it was because of the videos. People were staring at her, some looked nervous around her as she walked through the streets and past the stores, while others seemed like they wanted to come over and get a better look at her, but the nervous ones were holding them back. Marron stopped at a street light and was waiting for the light to turn green when a little boy with bright red hair and wearing a red shirt with normal shorts and flip-flops went up to her and said, "Are you the superhero lady?" Marron chuckled at that and told him, "Something like that." "Then why aren't you flying?" the boy asked. "I just felt like walking today," Marron answered, and the light turned green as the boy's Dad grabbed him, "I'm sorry about that." "Don't be," Marron assured him with a smile, and decided to give the boy a small show by doing a front flip across the street, to a few people's surprise.

Marron kept on walking, until she finally saw Rocket Burger. Rocket Burger was designed like an old-fashioned diner with a glowing red rocket sign on top. Marron checked the time and saw she was about five minutes early and went inside. The teen texted Goten, 'I'm at Rocket Burger'. He replied back, 'Be there in a minute'. About thirty seconds later she saw through the window as Goten ran inside, sweating. He was wearing normal jeans and green sneakers, and a sweaty yellow shirt. "Sorry it took me a while," Goten said, "Dad wanted me to get in some quick training, see if I was keeping up with my training." A tall, elderly waitress came over and asked for their drinks, Goten ordered water while Marron got a chocolate malt shake. While they waited for their drinks Marron asked, "So, I take it you didn't do too good, since you didn't get a chance to shower."

"Come on," Goten said as he blushed, "Give me some credit here. Dad said I had made a lot of progress since the last time we sparred." "Rrriiight," a disbelieving Marron said as their drinks arrived. After taking a few sips, Goten asked, "So, what did you wanna do today?" "Window shopping, mostly," Marron admitted, "And, I want to talk…about us." Goten swallowed loudly at that and said, "Y-yeah?" Marron looked him in the eyes and asked, "Goten, do you think we can be a couple, a real couple?" Goten stared at her for a minute before saying, "Yeah, we can be." "Then why didn't you call for the last week?" she asked him. Their waitress came by just then and asked for their orders. Marron ordered a double bacon cheeseburger with extra tomatoes, while Goten ordered the Giant Burger Challenge. The waitress looked at him and announced, "We got another Challenger!" The cook at the grill pounded his spatula on the grill and yelled, "CHALLENGEEEEEEERRRRRRR!"

Everyone in the restaurant looked at Goten and a lot of them said, "No way! This kid can't do that! He'll pop like a balloon!" Goten and Marron smiled at this as the cook put down a large slab of meat about as big as a watermelon. A woman dark haired woman wearing glasses and a suit came over with some papers and said, "Hi, I'm Ramona, the manager. So, you want to try The Giant Burger Challenge?" "Yep," Goten said. "Then we'll need you to sign these, so we can give you the card, if you succeed," Ramona the Manager said. Goten smiled and read the papers, they were mostly waivers saying that he agreed to pay 10000 Zeni should he lose the Challenge, and that he would get the free giftcard if he ate the whole burger, fries, and extra-large milkshake that came with it. Goten quickly signed it and Marron couldn't stop herself from smiling, "Hope you're ready. This guy could eat a whole mountain if his Dad and Big Brother didn't eat it first." "A lot of people say that," Ramona the Manager said as Goten finished signing the papers.

Marron's own food arrived while Goten's own massive meal was still cooking. She offered some of her fries, but Goten refused, "Trust me, I'll be getting plenty of fries." "You didn't answer my question by the way," Marron reminded him. "Oh, yeah, that…" Goten said as he started to blush, "Look, I'm sorry, I just had a lot to do between College and my apprenticeship at the Zoo, and…I don't want to mess this up. I mean, all my other girlfriends, we just kind of met each other, I…didn't really feel that…spark. But, we've known each other since we were kids, and…I'm just trying not to mess up with us." Marron was blushing as she heard him explain, _he's really taking this seriously, that's not like Goten…_ "Okay, but, I suggest not waiting a week to call," Marron told him, finally. "Alright," Goten said. A loud bell rang as Ramona the Manager declared, "We have a new Challenger! Son Goten, from Mt. Paozu, will take on the Giant Burger Challenge! Can he survive the fifty-pound burger, one-thousand fries, and extra-large, 85 oz vanilla milkshake!? Let's find out!"

Marron's eyes nearly bugged out of her skull at the size of the platter of food, the burger alone ws larger than her head, along with the milkshake, and fries, she realized that this challenge was impossible for a human. "I'm glad I go back on my diet tomorrow," Marron whispered. Goten licked his lips and said, "Can I get a bib?" Ramona the Manager handed him a large plastic bib that covered his whole chest, and he got ready. "On my mark! Get set! GO!" Ramona yelled. As soon as she yelled 'GO', Goten went at the food like a rabid wolf. Marron watched him dig into the Giant Burger and thought to herself, _Chi-chi-ba-san would have a heart attack if she saw this!_ Everyone watched in stunned disbelief as Goten got through one-quarter, then half, then three-quarters through the burger. Goten stopped and covered his mouth and one kid yelled, "He's gonna spew chunks!" Instead, Goten let off a massive belch that actually shook the table. "Excuse me," the half-Saiyan said, and immediately went back to eating, finishing the Giant Burger in only fifteen minutes.

"Holy crap!" Ramona the Manager yelled as Goten got to work on the fries while barely stopping, "This guy ain't human!" Marron laughed out loud at this, "Go you stomach on legs!" Goten smiled back at her before he kept on going, eating all the fries in five minutes. Goten then grabbed the milkshake and drank it down slowly, enjoying it the whole time; all the while everyone but Marron could only start dumbstruck at Goten as he actually completed the Giant Burger Challenge! Everyone stared at him silently for a whole minute, before breaking out in a cheer. "That kid is something else! Did you see how fast he was!? What is he, all stomach!?" people exclaimed as a still shocked Ramona the Manager handed Goten his gift-card, it was all white with the symbol for Rocket Burger on it. "If you don't mind, we'd also like your picture, Goten, to show you as our winner," the Manager said. "Sure thing, if my girlfriend can be in it," Goten said. "Sure," Ramona the Manager said, and Marron got up and picked up the platter, putting it in front of Goten to show it was empty, while Goten showed off his gift card with one hand, and flexed his other. "Perfect!" Ramona the Manager said as she took the picture.

Goten used the gift card to pay for their food, and the two of them headed out. The rest of their day was pretty normal, just a boyfriend and girlfriend walking through the city, window shopping at numerous stores, looking at clothes, jewelry, movies, action figures, comics, and stopping by a video game shop to look around. Just the two of them, walking around for hours, enjoying the sights of the city together. Marron checked her phone and saw it was almost time for her Dad to get off work, "Well, I better head home to get ready." "Can I come with you?" Goten asked. "I guess, but, don't peep when I'm changing," Marron told him with a wink as they headed into an alley. A blushing Goten said, "I'd never do that!" Marron just laughed as she took to the air, and Goten followed her close behind as they flew back to her house. As soon as they arrived they went in, Eighteen was reading a trashy novel on the couch when she saw them. "Your Dad's almost off," Eighteen said. "I know, I just wanted to get changed into my gi first," Marron said, and ran to her room, leaving Goten alone with Eighteen.

Marron quickly changed into her orange gi with pink shoes and armbands, and put on the white sweatband Vegeta gave her for her birthday too. The teen girl came out of her room and went down the stairs to see Eighteen was grilling Goten. "So just remember, whatever you plan on doing privately, just think, 'What if her Mom was right behind me'. Because I just might be," Eighteen said to a much paler Goten, "You'd never see it coming." "G-G-Got it," a shaky Goten said as Eighteen smiled at him, "Good." "Mo-o-om," Marron groaned as she walked over. "Just giving him some friendly advice," Eighteen said as she 'playfully' punched Goten's chest. Krillin showed up just then, still in his police uniform. "Welcome back, Dear," Eighteen said and gave him a kiss as he walked in. "Welcome back, Dad," Marron said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Krillin took a look at Marron and said, "Well, you're definitely eager. Go ahead and call Goku, while I get some regular clothes on." "Sure thing," Marron said and immediately got her phone.

Goku answered on the third ring, "Hey, Marron, is it time?" "Yeah, Dad's back home, he's taking a shower and getting some regular clothes on. You can come over whenever." "Alright," Goku said, and hung up. The next second, Goku was in the living room, carrying Pan on his shoulder. "Hey guys," Goku greeted. "Hey Dad, Pan-chan," Goten said, taking Pan off Goku and pulling her in for a hug. "Uncle Goten, you smell like a burger!" Pan yelled. "I had a really big burger for lunch at Rocket Burger today," Goten told her, "It was this big!" Goten held out his hands to show how big the Giant Burger was. "It's true," Marron said as she came into the living room, "I saw it and everything." "Whoa! I didn't think they made burgers that big!" Goku said, "Sounds like a great lunch. Maybe Chi-chi and me and go there sometime." Krillin came down to the living room in a regular red shirt and denim shorts and black shoes on. "Alright, Goku, let's head over to someplace quiet. Don't want to bother the neighbors, you know?" Krillin said. "Sure thing. Everyone that wants to watch, grab on to me," Goku said.

Everyone in the room took a hold of Goku or his gi, and he Instant Transmitted them away, far away into a deserted mountain range that looked like it had seen better days. "Huh? Where are we?" Pan asked as she looked around, it was clear an immense battle had happened here. "This is where we first fought Vegeta, years and years ago," Goku told her. "Oh wow, it is!" Krillin said, "Hey, that's the crater Gohan made when he fell on him." "Yep, man, hard to believe it was so long ago, he was a bad guy, trying to destroy Earth," Goku commented, "But anyway, there's no one around for us to bother. So, Marron, you ready?" "Yep," the teen girl said as she cracked her neck. "Alright, well, first, let's make sure you can handle Kaioken. Trust me, it'll really mess you up if you try it too soon," Goku explained as he took a fighting stance, "We'll spar for a little bit, so I can get a good read on your power."

"Alright," Marron said as she took her own fighting stance. Marron took a look at Goku as he stood there, analyzing him. She had no chance of winning against him. He had the height advantage by four inches, the reach advantage as well, he had the power advantage, and he had the most important advantage of all: experience. Fact was that he had been fighting and training for over twice as long as Marron had been alive, and knew all the tricks in the book, plus a lot that weren't. Nevertheless, she was determined to show him how strong she was. Goku made the first move as he flew at her, going for a kick to her head. Marron ducked under the kick and blasted a ki wave from below that Goku avoided. Marron went on the counter-attack and threw a dozen punches that Goku deflected easily before palm-heeling her stomach to force her back. Marron took the hit but stopped and cupped her hands together. "Ka-Me-Ha-Me-" Marron powered up her attack, and Goku Instant Transmitted behind her. Marron back kicked him away from her and turned around, "HAAAA!"

"HHHAAAAAA!" Goku launched his own quick Kamehameha Wave and the two attacks clashed, blazing like another sun. Marron poured more power into her attack, but Goku's own never moved back a millimeter. Marron realized she had no chance to match his power, and quickly ended her attack and ducked, allowing Goku's Kamehameha Wave to pass over her head. Marron jumped onto a mountain; and felt the sun was behind her as Goku followed her. Marron put her hands to her forehead and yelled, "SOLAR FLARE!" The bright flash of light dwarfed the light from the clashing Kamehameha Waves and Marron flew at Goku to try a punch, but Goku caught her fist and twisted it behind her back. "That was a good idea, but your setup was too obvious," Goku explained. "Thanks," Marron said before she elbowed his ribs and Goku let her go. Marron got ready to keep going, but Goku said, "Stop! I've seen what I needed to see. You're definitely ready for the Kaioken." "Marron, that was awesome!" Goten yelled from below.

"Yeah!" Pan agreed as Goku and Marron floated back to the ground. "Alright then, let me explain the Kaioken," Goku started. "Basically, the Kaioken is a technique that allows someone's full power to flow through their body. Usually, people can use about a third to a half of their full power, otherwise they risk tearing their body apart. But, the Kaioken allows you to use your body's full power, for a few seconds at a time, at first. As I grew stronger, I've been able to use it for up to five minutes at most before it started to affect me. As for you, Marron, I'd suggest not pushing it for more than, say, thirty seconds. Understand?" Goku asked, he had a very serious expression throughout the explanation. "I understand," Marron nodded, just as seriously. "You need to be very careful with this technique, push it too hard, and your body could explode from all the pressure! You can push it, but you need to be careful. I remember when I fought Vegeta, I had to go Kaioken Times Three in order to really match his power, and then had to use Kaioken Times Four to go even further. By the time that was over, even a friendly pat on the back from Yajirobe felt like someone shoved a spike through me," Goku said.

Marron gulped at that image and nodded, "Right." "Honestly, the most you could do is maybe Kaioken Times Two, for about ten seconds. Any longer, and you'll be in for a world of hurt," Goku continued to explain. "Now, how to use it, you need to focus your ki, imagine it flowing through your body like a river. Imagine that power starting to flow through you faster, like a river that's been filled up with rain. You need to let it flow all through your body, while keeping control over it so it doesn't overflow your body. You understand?" Goku explained to Marron. Marron took a minute to think about it before saying, "I got it." "The power will flow through your blood, and from there through your whole body," Goku explained then yelled, "KAIOKEN!" Goku's ki aura flashed red all around him, like a hellish fire. "This will make you able to push yourself beyond your normal limits!" Goku declared, then disappeared before reappearing behind Marron, then disappearing and reappearing again above her, then returning to his original spot, where he took a deep breath and let the Kaioken deactivate.

"Think you can handle it?" Goku asked Marron. "I think I can," Marron said. Like a blue bonfire, Marron's ki swirled and danced around her body, before it shrank down enough so her body was glowing. Marron felt it as her ki seemed to truly fill her body in ways she never felt before, and she yelled out, "KAIOKEN!" Marron's aura erupted out of her, a dark red fire with her at it's center. "Holy smoke! I've never felt so powerful before!" Marron yelled as she threw several punches and kicks as speeds she never had before. Marron cupped her hands together and powered up a Kamehameha and blasted at one of the mountains. "KAMEHAMEHAAAA!" Her Kaioken Kamehameha exploded out of her hands like a blast from a volcano, obliterating the mountain completely. That was when Marron felt the pain begin, like burning needles through her entire body. She took a deep breath to slow her ki, and the Kaioken deactivated. Marron fell on her butt, sweat covering her body as she gasped for breath. "Oh man, that was intense!"

"That was great, for your first time. And you stopped before you were really damaged, that was good thinking on your part," Goku congratulated her. Goten helped Marron up, his grip felt tighter, and his hands felt rougher than she remembered. "I still feel a little sensitive though," she admitted. "You'll get used to it, just remember to listen to your body. When it starts to hurt too much, you let it go," Goku told Marron. "Right," Marron agreed. Everyone grabbed hold of Goku again, and he Instant Transmitted them back home.

 **Author's Note: I'll switch the focus on Yamcha for the next chapter, sorry that I didn't show him on this one even though I said I would. This one seemed to be a little long as it was.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Yamcha**

Yamcha groaned as Puar woke him up in the form of a very loud alarm clock. "Come on, Yamcha-sama, you gotta make time to train if you wanna keep ahead of your students," the cat said as he turned back into his regular form. "Yeah, that's right," Yamcha said, pumping himself up. He got out of bed and shook his head to ge his blood flowing, then got to work stretching. _Man, this seemed a lot easier to do last year,_ he thought to himself after twenty minutes of stretching. His and Puar's apartment wasn't very big, so he had to turn the living room into a makeshift gym with a set of eighty-pound barbells and a four-hundred-pound dumbbell set he found online, and a chin-up bar he had to take out from under his bed. Yamcha set up the chin-up bar in the living room and Puar tied the barbells to his feet. Yamcha jumped up and grasped the bar, pulling himself up with his left hand until his sternum touched the bar, and went back down.

Up and down Yamcha pulled himself with his left arm for seven-hundered reps before repeating the feat with his right arm. After this, he completed his set with a thousand regular sternum pull-ups. Yamcha let go and then untied the barbells from his feet and gripped them in his hand before jumping up into a front flip until he grasped the bar with his legs. The human warrior lifted himself up, holding tight to the barbells as he did hanging sit-ups, with Puar counting the whole time. "ONE-THOUSAND!" Puar announced and Yamcha let go of the chin-up bar and put the barbells away before disassembling the chin-up bar and putting it back under his bed. "You're really pushing it today, Yamcha-sama," Puar said as he handed him some water and a towel. "Thanks buddy. Yeah, I got a pretty good reason to stay in shape now," Yamcha said as he wiped his sweat off and took some quick sips of water. "That Detective Pinto is really something, huh?" Puar asked.

"Y-Yeah! And I gotta set a good example for her, and all my students since I'm teaching them ki!" a blushing Yamcha said as he picked up the four-hundred-pound dumbbell and lifted it over his shoulders. He squatted down and stood back up with the dumbbell not moving at all, pushing himself. "I mean, yeah, she's beautiful, tough, and dedicated to helping people, but she's not my only reason to get stronger," Yamcha told Puar. The disbelieving cat floated in front of Yamcha and said, "Uh-huh, I noticed you putting on your cologne for the past week, you only do that when you got a lady in sight you wanna date." "Okay, okay, yeah, I'm thinking about asking her out tonight, see what happens," Yamcha admitted as he kept on doing his squats. "Can you blame me? Goku's a grandpa for crying out loud, Marron-chan isn't so little anymore, and I swear I saw her and Goten out on a date yesterday, and here I am at 55, still single. If there's any justice in the Universe, shouldn't I find someone to settle down with? I mean, if Vegeta can get together with Bulma, doesn't that mean I at least have a shot?" Yamcha said as he kept on doing his squats.

"I guess you're right. But are you sure that you're really ready to settle down?" Puar asked him. Yamcha was quiet as he thought about that. It wasn't until after he did one-thousand-five-hundred squats that Yamcha finally answered, "Yeah, I do. I've been asking Krillin about Pinto, and he says that she's been looking for Mr. Right for about six years now. Maybe the Supreme Kai's sending me a message, you know?" "I don't think that's his job, but I see your point," Puar said. Yamcha finished off his exercises by shadowboxing to the air for twenty minutes without resting, then showered and changed into his gi. He put on his cologne and Puar packed up his lunch, while breakfast was some simple scrambled eggs and coffee. "Hey, Puar, think you can help me out today?" Yamcha asked his oldest friend. "Really?" Puar asked, his eyes all shiny. "Sure, I mean why not? You can use your transformation powers to help visualize what I wanted to teach today," Yamcha told him. "Alright! You can count on me!" Puar excitedly said as they left their apartment and flew off to the Police Station.

Yamcha saw Krillin and Videl show up and greeted them, "Yo!" "Hey, Yamcha," Krillin greeted him. "Morning, Yamcha," Videl greeted him, "Uh, what's that smell?" "His special 'Lady Killer' cologne," Puar said before Yamcha could stop him. "Oh, gonna ask Pinto out?" Videl said with a sly smile. "Uh, yeah, after today's lesson," Yamcha admitted. "Heh heh, you sly old dog," Krillin told him, slapping him on the back, "Knew you weren't out of the game yet." "Good luck," Videl wished him, and they parted ways, them to their desks, and him to the Station's Exercise Room. All the officers who had volunteered to be trained by him had finally managed to tap into their ki as of yesterday, Yamcha would be a liar if he said he was proud of them, and it made him think he was a pretty good teacher.

One by one they all filed inside the Exercise Room and got to work stretching themselves out. Yamcha stretched out again too to keep himself limber, then announced, "Alright, time for you all to start learning a little about fighting with ki." Everyone sat down as Puar floated over them, most of them staring at the cat in shock. "This is my best friend Puar, he's going to help me illustrate today's lesson. Alright, you know that ki strengthens your body, and it also helps make it tougher as well. However, whether or not it helps you can often depend on your opponent. The fact is, that if your opponent possesses more ki power than you, your attacks won't be as effective," Yamcha explained. Puar demonstrated by transforming into a tiny martial artist and kicking Yamcha's leg, which Yamcha ignored. "And, if they are twice as strong as you, then forget it, you won't be able to hurt them at all, no matter how you try to physically attack them," Yamcha said as Puar stuck to his martial artist form, got on his back and tried to back choke him and kicked his head.

"That said, there are still some ki techniques out there that can even harm those much stronger than you. Krillin has his Destructo-Disc, another buddy of ours, Tien, created the Solar Flare technique, which creates a bright light that can distract or blind your opponent. He also knows a powerful technique called the Tri-Beam, but that's a very dangerous technique that lowers your lifespan every time you use it, so I'm not going to teach it. And finally, another friend, Piccolo, created his Special Beam Cannon attack, which focuses your ki into your fingertips, and lets you concentrate your power, like a bullet. There are other techniques out there, I'm sure, but these are the ones that cross my mind first. Today, you'll need to grab your sunglasses, I'm going to teach you the Solar Flare technique," Yamcha told them. The officers all headed out of the room and grabbed some sunglasses, then followed Yamcha outside to the back of the Station.

Luckily, it was a clear day out, and Yamcha continued his lesson, "Alright, as you can imagine, Solar Flare works best when the sun is out, although it can be used with other light sources nearby, the sun is definitely the best. You need to make sure that your back is to the sun, put your hands on both sides of your forehead, like this, focus your ki in the area between your hands like a lens, and release it. SOLAR FLARE!" Yamcha unleashed the technique and all the officers yelled out in amazement. "Holy cow! Good thing we got these sunglasses!" Pinto exclaimed. "Alright, now, I want you all to try this technique individually. It's a pretty simple technique, but it's almost always effective," Yamcha said. Once again, one by one, the officers all tried it. Some needed three or four tries to get it down, no one managed to get it on their first try due to inexperience. Finally, Pinto was the last one to try. She followed Yamcha's instructions exactly, putting her hands to her forehead, made sure the sun was behind her, focused her ki, and yelled, "SOLAR FLARE!" Her Solar Flar shined out like an explosion, it's intensity was such that even Yamcha was caught off guard by it.

Once the light dissipated, Yamcha went up to his students and told them, "That was great! You all did very well. But, keep in mind, this can blind your opponent. You need to be careful, my friends and I used this technique in fights where it was just us and our opponents, we never used it in a setting where innocent lives could be in danger. Don't use this against people in a moving vehicle and be especially careful if your target has a gun, the last thing you want is for them to lose control of their vehicle; or start shooting around blindly. Understood?" Pinto nodded, "Makes sense." The rest of the officers all agreed. "Alright then, since it's such a beautiful day out, let's get to work with some physical training. Drop down and give me a hundred push-ups," Yamcha ordered. For the next two hours he had his students work their butts off outside, going through all the exercises he could think of that didn't involve equipment.

When they were done, the officers went back into the Station to shower and get changed into their uniforms. Yamcha spotted Pinto and swallowed. _Now or never! Focus! Be confident!_ Yamcha psyched himself up and said, "Pinto, can we talk for a minute?" Pinto came over, to his credit, Yamcha kept his eyes focused above her neck, ignoring her sweaty body. "Yes, Yamcha-sensei?" "I was wondering, would you like to meet up for dinner later tonight?" Yamcha asked. Pinto took off her silver sunglasses and looked Yamcha up and down with her stunning green eyes, "Is this a date?" "Uh, ah, well…basically, yeah," Yamcha said. "Well, what place did you have in mind?" she asked him. _ALRIGHT! Made it this far!_ Yamcha said out loud, "There's a sushi stall across the street from Satan City Park called 'Masato's' we can go to, it's seriously got some of the best seafood you'll ever have, outside those millionaire restaurants." Pinto enthusiastically responded, "Masato's? Great! I love that place. Sure thing, say, around six?" "Six o'clock it is," Yamcha agreed. "See you then," Pinto agreed. "See you at six," Yamcha said, and Pinto headed into the Station.

Yamcha stood in shock for a second, his whole body shaking before he finally jumped straight into the air, "YES!" As soon as his feet touched the ground, he headed inside the station and checked to make sure there wasn't anything he had left inside. "You got it, Yamcha-sama," Puar happily said as they left the Police Station. "Of course I did," Yamcha said, feeling his old swagger returning, "The ladies can't resist the Great Yamcha." Yamcha decided to walk back to his apartment, he had time, and he wanted to see if there were any good soba stalls around. After about thirty minutes and walking and looking, Puar said, "Hey, there's a soba stall right there." "Puar, lunch is on me," Yamcha said as he saw where Puar pointed. He went into the stall and saw a very well-fed older woman with glasses and grey hair cooking up the noodles. "Welcome, what'll it be?" the woman asked. "Two dishes, a hard baked tanuki soba bowl for me," Yamcha said. "And I'd like the nishin soba," Puar asked. "Coming up," the old woman said as she got to work, "You definitely look like you're having a good day." "Well, got a hot date tonight, plus I taught my students a new move that they got the handle of pretty quick," Yamcha said, "Can I get a cup of lemonade with my food." "Two please," Puar said. "Sure thing," the old cook said.

The cook finished preparing their soba and gave it to them and handed them both their lemonade. "So, you're a teacher, huh?" she asked as she got ready to make some more soba. "Martial arts teacher actually, helping the Police out, teaching them self-defense and such," Yamcha happily said, "Thank you for the food." "Sounds like an interesting career," the cook said while Yamcha and Puar dug in. Yamcha slurped up some of his noodles before answering, "It's never been a dull moment, that's for sure." He and Puar continued eating while other customers arrived and ordered their own food. Puar stopped after a minute and said, "Wow! This is the best nishin soba I've ever had!" "Secret's all in the spice you use to cook the fish," the cook happily said. "Mine's pretty great too," Yamcha admitted. They finished eating and paid 2500 Zeni for their food, Yamcha saying, "Gotta stop by here more often." "Come by anytime!" the old lady cook said as they left.

Yamcha and Puar walked the rest of the way home, where they immediately started cleaning up the place. _I got a date! Oh man, I gotta make sure that if I bring her back here, it looks perfect! Gotta start keeping this place spotless for when that day comes!_ Yamcha thought to himself as they cleaned up. After three hours, the whole apartment was so clean that it looked brand new. Yamcha sighed in his chair as Puar laid down on his shoulder. "That was harder than I thought it would be," Puar commented. "Yeah, but it'll be worth it. Gotta start cleaning more than once a month, like once a week should be good," Yamcha said. After resting for another half-hour, Yamcha got back up and took a shower and shaved his face, making sure to put on extra dabs of his Lady Killer cologne. He looked in the mirror and wondered if he shouldn't fix his long shoulder-length hair up. "Ponytail will be fine," Yamcha said to himself before combing out his hair and tying it into a ponytail.

He checked his clothes and decided on his favorite yellow suit to wear, it was nice, but not too fancy. By the time he was done getting ready he saw he had half an hour to get to Masato's. "Wish me luck, Puar," Yamcha said, heading out. "Good luck!" Puar said as the door closed.

Yamcha flew straight to Masato's and arrived just five minutes before six. He stood as casually as he could, hiding his excitement. "Hey!" Yamcha turned and saw Pinto coming, she was wearing a black v-neck shirt that showed a little bit of her chest along with some tight jeans and red shoes, Yamcha noticed she was wearing emerald earrings as well. "Wow, now I feel underdressed," Pinto commented. "You look good either way," Yamcha told her. "Well, I mean, it's just sushi, so I wasn't sure what would work," Pinto explained as they went in. "I get that," Yamcha told her. "Welcome!" the sushi chef and owner, Masato, greeted them while his daughter prepared some sushi rolls. He was an old man whose bald head and long beard almost made him looke like Master Roshi, only his lack of sunglasses and very dark tan were his main difference in appearance. "Pinto! You brought a date, wait a minute, I remember you, you're the guy with that cat friend of yours!" Masato said as they sat down. "Yeah, this is Yamcha," Pinto said. "Got it, nice to see you again, Yamcha," Masato said. "Nice to see you too, Masato-san," Yamcha greeted. "So, what'll it be?" Masato asked. "I'll have the sake-zushi," Pinto said. "Same here," Yamcha agreed, "And a beer." "Two," Pinto finished. "On the way," Masato said as he started preparing their food. "So, Yamcha, where'd you learn to fight?" Pinto asked while they waited. Masato's daughter, a pretty girl named Koi with bright blue eyes brought their beers over before Yamcha answered.

"Well, I first started when I was a kid. Mom…passed away when I was little, and Dad was always working. I watched a lot and read a lot about the World Martial Arts Tournament and first I was just imitating them. It wasn't until I met my real master, Master Roshi, that I learned how to really be strong," Yamcha answered. For the next hour, Yamcha and Pinto talked, he told her about how his life as a bandit, meeting Goku and Bulma, and all the adventures they shared. Pinto in return told him about her life; how her Dad died in a plane crash when she was two, and her Mom remarried and eventually had her younger sister and current fellow officer, Suki. Suki's Father spoiled her, which led to her having a bad superiority complex, and more than a few fights that Pinto had to save her from. Pinto told him about how she hated bullies, and that led to her joining the police, in her mind, criminals were nothing more than bullies. By the time they had finished eating and talking, about three hours had passed.

Yamcha saw the time, "Wow, time sure flies when you're having fun." "I'll admit, you turned out to be more interesting than I expected," Pinto told him. "Trust me, my life has been crazy, I'm surprised that you didn't call me a liar or anything," Yamcha told her. "Well, after seeing all the stuff you, Krillin, and Videl can do, I just accept that the world is bigger and weirder than I imagined," Pinto responded. Yamcha paid the 9000 Zeni bill when he heard the sound of a gun being cocked. Faster than a normal human could move, he quickly turned and heard the gun go off. Yamcha caught the bullet before it could hit Pinto and yelled, "GET DOWN!" Pinto, Masato, and Koi all ducked as Yamcha caught a second bullet, aimed at him. Yamcha blasted a ki ball at the shooter before he could fire a third time, his attack knocked the assassin down and out.

Pinto grabbed her own gun and badge out of her purse and headed out to arrest the man, but Yamcha sensed five more people, all of them powering up their ki. "Pinto get back!" Yamcha yelled before appearing in front of her and pushed her back as five ki blasts all converged on the spot she almost reached. "YAMCHA!" Pinto yelled, the force of the explosion knocked her back into Masato's sushi stall.

The five attackers floated down to the street and one said, "There's the bitch." That was when the smoke cleared and Yamcha saw who his attackers were, five men all wearing black, with ski masks to hide their faces. They saw Yamcha, standing there unharmed, his suit completely shredded to ribbons. "What is this guy!?" another assassin yelled when he spotted him. "I am the Great Yamcha," Yamcha said. Like a blazing blue inferno Yamcha's ki aura swirled around him as he stepped towards the five assassins. "And you just ruined my favorite suit. You all are going down hard!"

Yamcha disappeared, then reappeared in front of the first assassin that spoke and heel-kicked him hard in his chin, sending him flying across the street and into a brick building, knocking him out cold. Before the other four could react, Yamcha jumped at the second speaker and knocked him out with a round kick to his head, the crack of his jaw heard by everyone. The third assassin flew at Yamcha with a punch that was easily deflected, then taken out with a punch to his solar plexus, sending him flying head first into the fourth attacker, knocking them both out. The fifth one raised his hands and summoned a ki ball, then to Yamcha's surprise, he tossed it at Masato's sushi stall. "NO!" Yamcha yelled, flying straight at the last assassin and knocking him out with an elbow to the face, but the ki ball flew straight in and exploded. "PINTOOOOO!" Yamcha screamed, watching as the sushi stall burned.

"I'm right here!" Yamcha turned and saw Pinto, carrying Masato and Koi on her shoulders. "What, how!?" Yamcha yelled as police cars started to arrive. Pinto put Masato and Koi down before explaining, "I saw the fighting and figured I needed to get the civilians to safety. I remembered what you told us today about not fighting guys twice as strong as us and figured I might not be able to help you, but I could at least keep them safe, got out just before that last guy tossed that ki bomb or whatever it was." "MY STAAAAALLLLLLL!" Masato screamed as he watched his business burn, "Damn it! It took us decades to save up for our own place, it was our dream…our future…oh Yumi our dream is gone…why now?" Masato broke down sobbing as Koi held him close, "Father, we can start over, as long as we're alive, there's hope."

Yamcha watched the old man sob at the loss of his livelihood, while the arriving officers detained the would-be assassins. "This is all my fault," Pinto sighed, "They were after me…" "No," Yamcha told her, "This is Shen's fault, for teaching these punks, and telling them to come after you." "But how did they know I'd be here? I only told you and Saki!" Pinto pointed out. "I don't know," Yamcha admitted, "But we're going to find out."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Videl**

She woke up that morning with a feeling of determination, Gohan promised he would teach her the Kamehameha today, and she was determined to hold her husband to his promise. She didn't care if she had to meditate for seven hours, do a million push-ups, super burpees, and swim the length of the ocean before she learned it, she was going to do it. It had been less than two weeks since she had started training with Gohan, and everyone commented on how much stronger she had already become. Videl thought about all this as she stretched herself out, looking at her body as she did. Her muscles were definitely just a little bit more defined, she was sure she had lost at least five pounds, maybe more. She could feel it already, she was faster and stronger than she had been back in High School. She could only imagine what her power would be like in a year.

Gohan came in as she finished stretching and started changing into her gi. "I'm going to test your power before I teach you the Kamehameha, just so you know," he told her. "I can handle anything you throw at me," Videl confidently told him as she finished getting changed. Gohan and Videl stopped out, only for Pan to stand in their way, rubbing sleep from her eyes but looking determined in her orange gi. "I wanna come too! I wanna see Mom train!" the quarter-Saiyan girl stubbornly said. "Pan, you should be asleep," Gohan responded. "Dad, please! I can keep up! I promise I won't hold you back," Pan pleaded, with the biggest eyes only a little girl could make. Videl didn't need to sense Gohan's ki to know he was wavering already; Pan had him wrapped around her little finger. To his credit, he kept his 'stern Dad' voice at least as he said, "Fine, you can come, but don't help Mommy out while she's training, she needs to figure things out by herself." "OKAY!" Pan happily said as she jumped up.

The family all had a 'small' breakfast, for Videl that meant some quick toast and milk, while Gohan and Pan had two dozen scrambled eggs between them and split the rest of the milk jug. Piccolo knocked on their door and Pan let him in, telling him, "Piccolo-ojī-san, I'm going to watch Mom and Dad train today!" "Really?" the Namekian said a she looked at Videl. "You can come it you want," Videl said. "I think I will, make sure Gohan isn't going to soft on you," Piccolo said with a smirk. The four of them headed out and Gohan told Videl, "Well, I'm done carrying you. From now on, you need to fly on your own, and try to keep up." "Got it," Videl said as she cracked her neck. "Alright! Race! I'll win for sure!" Pan excitedly yelled. "You don't even know where we're going," Gohan pointed out. "Oh…right…" Pan said. "Maybe next time we'll make it a race, but for now, you just need to follow and keep up with me," Gohan told her. They all flew up into the air and took off for the island Gohan and Videl had been training on.

Gohan flew ahead of everyone else, and Videl focused more of her ki to keep up, while Pan and Piccolo managed to keep up with him easily. Gohan increased his speed and everyone else did the same. For the first five minutes of their flight it was like this, Videl pushing herself the whole time to keep up with everyone else. After about ten minutes, Videl realized she had reached her flight speed limit. "Come on Videl, push it a little harder!" Gohan told her, "At this rate we won't have much time before you need to go to work." "I'm trying!" Videl yelled back, "But the wind is just too much for my eyes!" "Focus your ki on your face," Piccolo suggested, "It should make it easier." "Alright," Videl said, and focused her ki in her face. She felt a little numbed, but the wind didn't feel as harsh on her eyes anymore. "Come on, double-time!" Gohan told Videl, then he, Piccolo, and Pan blasted off, leaving her in the dust.

"HEY!" Videl yelled after him as she pushed herself twice as hard. Her eyes weren't as badly affected this time, but she relied more on her ki sense than her eyes to find them. "You made it Mom!" Pan congratulated her. "Alright, if we keep up this speed for another ten minutes we should reach the island," Gohan said, "Unless you think you can go even further." Videl smirked and flew past everyone else, and Gohan quickly flew ahead of her, making her push herself harder before they managed to reach the island in seven minutes. Pan and Piccolo looked around, Pan saying, "There's nothing here but rocks and sand." "It's an adequate spot if you wish to avoid attention, the ground isn't too level so you can adapt to uneven terrain, and yet there are also fish and birds in the ocean and sky to train ki sense. Not a bad training ground," Piccolo said. "Thanks," Gohan said before turning back to Videl. "Alright, time to train. First, summon a ki ball."

Gohan raised his right hand to chest height and summoned a yellow ki ball, "Focus and shape your ki into a sphere, and maintain it for a whole minute." Videl raised both her hands and focused ki between them, after three seconds she managed to form a ki ball like Gohan's. Videl focused on the ki ball, it was harder than it looked, she had to keep feeding it ki while at the same time try not to overdo it while maintaining the shape. Videl was focused so hard on her ki ball that she was caught off guard when Gohan said, "Alright, now, launch it at me." The ki ball she summoned almost disappeared, but she kept her concentration and kept it up. Videl looked at Gohan and focused, knowing what she had to do. She lifted the ki ball over her head and threw it at him, using both her arms and her ki power to send it flying at him.

The ki ball flew at him faster than Videl thought it would, but Gohan was ready and easily caught it before redirecting it back at her. Videl focused and managed to catch her ki ball again and threw it back at Gohan. "That's it! Keep up that control!" Gohan told her. "Come on Mom! You can do it!" Pan encouraged her as she and Piccolo watched. Videl kept up her concentration as she and Gohan tossed the ki ball she made back and forth between them for almost ten minutes before Gohan caught it one last time and crushed it between his fingers. "That was great! You lasted longer than I expected! Now we know that you can maintain good enough ki control," Gohan told her. Videl let out a breath, it had been harder than he realized to keep up her control like she had.

"Alright then, watch me," Gohan told his wife. She watched as he cupped his hands together and blue ki started powering up within his hands. "You need to build up the power, as long as you can. The longer you let it build, the stronger the attack. But usually keeping it long enough to say the name is enough," he explained to her, "Ka-ma-ha-me-HA!" Gohan unleashed the Kamehameha Wave, the ocean parting as the blast flew over the water. Videl watched as the blast went out of sight, and then asked, "Can this be used in other ways?" "Yes," Piccolo answered. "I know that you can use it to propel you quickly in the opposite direction," Gohan said. "You can also blast it out of your other extremities. A long time ago, when Goku and I first fought, he blasted a Kamehameha through his feet to propel himself to me, this was before he could fly, it allowed him to land one Hell of a punch when he reached me. Theoretically you might be able to send one through your mouth, but I've never seen anyone do it, you can also use one hand, that's what Gohan used to destroy Cell," Piccolo told her. "You can also make it change directions and follow your opponent, but that requires a lot of training to pull off, so we'll focus on the basic Kamehameha Wave for now," Gohan finished.

"Wow, that is one versatile technique," Videl said as she got ready to do her own Kamehameha. "Keep your stance solid and rooted," Gohan told her. Videl spread her legs a little more and rooted herself more firmly to the ground as she cupped her hands together and moved it to her side. Her power focused between her hands, shining between her fingers as it built up. "Kaa-mee-" she started the famous shout, "Haa-mee-" Everyone around watched her in amazement as the power grew to new heights like they never saw from her before, when at last she let it loose, "HHHHHAAAAAAA!" The Kamehameha Wave was enormous! It was as tall as Videl as it erupted from between her hands, Videl kept her stance, but she was pushed back almost three feet from her original position. Pan, Piccolo, and Gohan were dumbstruck at the sight as the blast tore across the ocean, dwarfing Gohan's own. "It's going too far!" Piccolo yelled, and then flew off at his top speed to get ahead of Videl's Kamehameha Wave. Gohan and Pan saw a giant eruption as he let loose his own blast to counter the attack, and Videl let go of it, falling to her hands and knees.

Piccolo flew back to the island and Pan asked him, "What happened?" "I heard a ship coming, right in the path of Videl's attack. I had to counter it before it reached them," he explained. "Oh no," Videl groaned. "You didn't know, it was pretty far off, I didn't even sense it!" Gohan comforted Videl. "You put too much of your power into the attack, that's why you're so tired now. In a life or death situation that would help you, but not in training," Piccolo started to lecture her. "I know, but, I didn't know how I stacked up, Gohan made it look so easy, but he's been doing this for almost his whole life. I just felt like I had to make up for my inexperience," Videl explained before Gohan handed her a senzu bean to restore her energy.

"You need to be careful, Videl," Gohan told her, then looked up at the sky. "Well, I think we've trained enough for today." "But we only did it for a few minutes!" Videl yelled. "You were slower than I expected…" Gohan said, scratching the back of his neck, "Unless you want me to carry you back like usual, but I thought you'd want to fly on your own…" Videl's face turned red at that, from embarrassment at her comparative weakness, anger, or a mix of both was hard to tell. "Then you'll carry me I guess. If I'm really so weak, then I need to train my butt off as much as I can," she finally said after a minute. "Let me do it!" Pan excitedly yelled, "I wanna see how strong Mom is now!" Gohan and Piccolo looked at each other, and then at Videl, who silently nodded at her daughter before getting into a fighting stance, her ki aura blazing around her like a blue bonfire. Pan had a confident grin on her face as her own aura flared out, the ground shook as waves tossed and turned around the island, sand and pebbles floating up. "PAN! THAT'S TOO MUCH!" Gohan screamed at her, "Tone it down by like…95%!"

 _My EIGHT-YEAR-OLD DAUGHTER needs to go easy on ME!_ Videl angrily thought to herself. She hated to think about it, but couldn't ignore her daughter's obvious power, when she and Gohan talked about Pan's power he was honestly shocked that she hadn't turned into a Super Saiyan with so much power coursing through her small body. Pan's ki aura shrunk down and the ground stopped quaking before Pan at last took her own stance. Mother and daughter looked at each other, weighing each other's advantages and disadvantages, seeing who would make the first move. Videl made the first move, tossing a ki ball at Pan, Pan deflected it and flew at Videl. Videl blocked Pan's kick and deflected her punch before side-stepping another kick and trying a counter-punch.

Pan flew up to avoid the punch and retaliated with ki balls. Videl narrowly dodged the attacks and flew up to meet Pan. Videl threw dozens of punches and kicks, but Pan was small and nimble, using that to her advantage to dodge all of her Mother's blows. Videl kept up her onslaught, watching how easily Pan avoided everything that came her way. _Eight-years-old… Am I really this weak? Are humans truly this weak?_ Videl was snapped out of her thoughts when Pan slammed a hard kick to her stomach, driving the air out of her lungs. Videl flew through the air, barely stopping her unwanted flight before Pan flew in front of her and tried another kick. Videl managed to block this one but was still knocked far back. Videl flew down just as Pan appeared behind her again and caught her by surprise before landing a kick to Pan's chin.

The quarter-Saiyan girl smiled and said, "That's the way Mom! More like that!" Pan brought her hands together then, powering up a Kamehameha. Videl quickly followed suit, focusing her power. In almost perfect synchronization, the two females let loose their attacks, "KAMEHAMEHA!" The blasts met in the middle, and the true contest began. Pan's quickly pushed Videl's back, but the fully Earthling woman refused to concede without a fight and poured more power into her attack. "Come on Mom! I know you are strong! You have loads more experience than Marron, if she's as strong as she is, you can be stronger!" Pan encouraged her. "RRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAA!" Videl summoned even more power into her attack, but Pan met her efforts with more power as well. Sweat poured out of Videl's body, she was putting everything she had into the attack, but the fact that Pan was simply stronger than her couldn't be denied. "I'm sorry, Pan-chan, I…can't keep this up much…longer," Videl groaned. Suddenly, something within her seemed to empty, and Videl couldn't keep up her attack.

She watched as Pan's Kamehameha Wave came at her, before Gohan suddenly appeared in front of her and kicked the attack straight up into the sky. "That's enough for today," he told them both, and held Videl close to him, "Are you alright?" "Mom, that was amazing! In a few years, I know you'll be even stronger!" Pan flew over to her, trying to encourage her. Videl smiled and patted her daughter's head, "I'll do my best." Gohan carried Videl, and the four of them flew back home. Videl took a shower and got dressed in her uniform. Before she left, she gave Gohan a kiss on his lips and Pan a kiss on her forehead. Before she got in her car, Piccolo stopped her. "Don't be discouraged. You've only been training for a little over a week, while Pan's been training since she could walk," he told her. "Piccolo, we both know that that's not why she's so powerful, not the only reason," she responded. The Namekian was silent after this for a few seconds before he said, "Be careful out there. Don't hesitate to call if you need help." She quietly nodded and started the car, driving straight for the Station.

As soon as she arrived and Capsulized her car, she went inside the Police Station, making a beeline for the coffee pot. Krillin was already there and handed her a cup. "Tough training?" Krillin asked as they headed for their desks. "I sparred with Pan today," Videl sighed before drinking more of her coffee. She always preferred it straight black, the bitterness helped keep her mind focused. "I see. How's she doing anyway?" Krillin asked her. "Well, her control has certainly improved… But…" "She's lightyears ahead of you in power," Krillin finished for her. "I always knew she was stronger than any human could hope to be, but actually experiencing it was just…eye opening," Videl told him before finishing her coffee. She got up and poured another cup before returning to her desk.

Krillin smiled like a Dad talking to his daughter and said, "It's a weird feeling, huh? As a parent you always want your kid to succeed, but as a person it still sucks to know how far behind you are." Videl was quiet but nodded in agreement. "I'm just worried that…as she gets older, she'll look down on people that are weaker than her, that she'll look down on me," she quietly said. "That's ridiculous," Krillin said, shaking his head, "I've known three generations of the Son family, and Pan's the only one I haven't fought side-by-side with. I fell behind Goku a long time ago, but he never looked down on me for it. Gohan had me beat since he was a kid, but he never looked down on me either. Pan won't look down on people just because she's stronger. The only people I see her looking down on, if she ever did, would be the kind of people that bully others," Krillin assured her.

"Krillin, Videl, I need to talk with you," the Chief called from his office. The two patrol officers got up and headed straight for the Chief's Office. Inside they saw the Chief and a male Court Officer, he was older and his lack of physical exercise showed in his gut. "Videl, Krillin, this is Officer Root, he usually works in the Court system," the Chief introduced him. They shook hands and Officer Root said, "Well, to put it bluntly, one of these superpowered psychos is going on trial today, the only one that regained consciousness." Officer Root showed his phone, it was the Camo Guy from the Mall. "His name is Mamba, he is twenty-six years old with a record going back to his teens; armed robbery, assault, burglary, and vandalism. The Chief told me about how you suspect there's more of these guys out there, and we're afraid that his friends might try to break him out; or take him out like they did the first guy, Kiba," Officer Root explained. "So, you want us to guard the Court House during his trial," Krillin stated.

"Exactly," the Chief agreed, "You two should be more than capable of handling anything that comes your way." "Definitely," Krillin said cracking his knuckles. Videl silently nodded, and Officer Root escorted them out. They got into their patrol car while Root took his personal vehicle and let Root lead them to the Court House. They got out and Root told them, "Wait here, Mamba should be arriving in about," Root checked his watch, "Five minutes." "Got it," Videl said as she and Krillin stood at attention, keeping their eyes and minds open, ready for any attack. "I'll go take my station, the radio signal is 729 if you encounter any trouble," Root said. "Alright," Krillin told Root as he and Videl set their personal radios to the right signal. The next five minutes were completely uneventful as they waited, nothing out of the ordinary.

An armored prisoner transport soon drove over. The side door opened to show two heavily armed and armored guards, pointing their assault rifles at the prisoner between them. Camo Guy, a.k.a. Mamba, looked different in an orange jumpsuit, with chains and handcuffs holding his arms together, heavy chains keeping his legs close together, and an iron mask secured to his face to prevent him from biting anyone. Mamba was escorted to Krillin and Videl and one of the Prison Guards said, "Officer Satan, Officer Krillin?" "Yes," Krillin said. "Sign here," the Prison Guard said, handing him a Certificate of Transfer. Krillin signed it while Videl grabbed Mamba and kept him secured. "Let's go," Krillin said as he took the other arm of Mamba and escorted him inside the Court House.

Mamba recognized Krillin and quietly growled at him, "Just you wait you shriveled up midget. As soon as I get out of this, I got special plans for you, and that butch jailbait from the Mall too." "You're not getting out for at least twenty years, Mamba. And even if you did somehow get out, you'd only get your ass handed to you again," Krillin quietly threatened back. The rest of the walk into the courtroom was quiet, but Videl could sense Mamba's excitement, even bloodlust. Her ki sense told her that he wasn't afraid at all, instead he seemed to be confident! Krillin and Videl led Mamba to his table and sat him down next to a very nervous court-appointed attorney, making sure to take positions close enough to stop the criminal should something happen. The courtroom was filled with reporters and photographers, snapping pictures of Mamba, Krillin, and Videl the whole time before the bailiff then stood and said, "All rise for the Honorable Judge Mint."

Judge Mint was an extremely old and thin man with liverspots covering his balding head and bare hands. However, he still walked confidently and strongly, showing that the Judge wasn't letting age slow him down. Judge Mint took his seat and banged his gavel down three times to quiet the reporters, "Order in the court! Court is now in session!" The Prosecutor stood up and acknowledged Judge Mint, he too was an older gentleman, albeit one who had no liver spots and dyed his graying hair black. It had been decided that the trial would be before a judge alone instead of a jury, neither Mamba or his attorney argued against this. "Your Honor, this case today is no doubt one of the strangest cases to ever appear in the Courts. However, we have eyewitness testimony and video confirmation that the events did indeed happen, despite their-"

The roof suddenly exploded! Krillin and Videl moved with lightning speed to get the Prosecutor and Judge Mint out of the way of falling debris. Reporters and their photographers ran for their lives. "Damn it! I knew this was too easy!" Krillin cursed as Videl sensed five ki signatures above and seven inside the destroyed courtroom. "Let's go Krillin!" Videl yelled and flew back in. She spotted Mamba being freed by a large masked man and yelled, "POLICE! FREEZE!" All thirteen of the criminals responded by blasting a storm of ki balls at Videl. The female officer quickly dodged their attacks and answered with some of her own aimed at Mamba and those criminals on the ground trying to help him escape. She hit two of them head-on, knocking them out, but the ones attacking distracted her too much for her to stop Mamba from taking flight. "No you don't!" Krillin yelled as he flew next to Videl and blasted a yellow ki wave at them. The ki wave flew up, then changed course without hitting anyone and Krillin yelled, "Scatter Shot! HA!"

Krillin thrust his hands down, and the beam scattered into twelve ki balls, raining down on the criminals. Four of them were knocked out, including Mamba, but the rest managed to avoid the attack. "The plan's blown! Damn it!" one of the remaining criminals yelled, then pointed at Mamba, "DODON RAY!" Videl tried to deflect the attack, but she was just a half-second too slow to stop it from piercing Mamba's head, killing him instantly. "Let's go!" the killer yelled, and the remaining seven started to fly off. "YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY!" Videl yelled after them and took off. "Videl hold on!" Krillin yelled as he flew after her. The seven criminals saw the two officers gaining on them and one formed a diamond with his hands and yelled, "TRI-BEAM!" Videl and Krillin narrowly dodged the attack and Videl summoned a large ki ball between her hands and tossed it at the now exhausted criminal, knocking him out. Krillin caught him and said, "Videl, we can't stop all of them! Not if we want to take them alive!" "We need to force them to the ground then!" Videl yelled before putting on a burst of speed.

She flew over the remaining six and rained down ki balls on them. They did as she hoped and started to fly lower as they struggled to avoid her attacks. When she was sure they were low enough that the drop wouldn't kill them, Videl flew down like a falcon after a fish and landed an axe kick down on one criminal's head, slamming him down hard into the ground below. "BITCH!" one criminal yelled as he pointed his pointer fingers at her and yelled, "DOUBLE DODON RAY!" Videl flew over her attacker, barely avoiding his attacks as he kept on firing like a cowboy dual-wielding his revolvers. One Dodon Ray grazed Videl's side and she quickly responded with a quick Kamehemaha. "KAMEHAMEHA!" Videl's attack tore through the Dodon Rays and slammed the man down next to his companion. Videl turned around and received a hard hook kick to her head that was quickly followed up with a punch to her solar plexus.

Videl struggled to breathe before she was kicked back. Krillin saw her distress and quickly got between her and her attacker and slammed a hard kick into his stomach, then another to his chin before catching him and lowering him and the other one he had been carrying to the ground. "Krillin, watch them! I'll take the rest down!" Videl yelled before he could stop her and flew off after the last three. The last three criminals flew high into the sky and Videl followed them, determined not to let a single one escape. One attacker spotted her and tried for a Tri-Beam, but Videl put on a burst of speed and slammed her knee into his crotch before he could focus his power. Videl knocked him out with a dropping elbow and then caught him dropping him off on a nearby roof. The last two criminals then flew down on the same roof and confronted Videl.

"You're dead meat, cop," one attacker said, Videl was surprised that it was a woman judging by her voice. "I suggest you surrender yourselves now, before things become any harder on you," Videl responded. Her side was starting to bleed from the Dodon Ray that grazed it, and she felt sore from the hits she took earlier. _Damn, they got me better than I realized. Two on one is never good for the one, but I'm pretty sure I've got more experience at least,_ Videl thought to herself as she assumed a fighting stance, as did the last two crooks. All three of them stood and waited to see who would make the first move. Videl knew she couldn't last long as she felt her body grow weaker from blood loss. She had to end the fight as fast as possible.

She quickly blasted ki balls at both of her opponents, distracting them long enough for her to quickly reach one and kick them in the face, the squeal from the one that was kicked told her it was a woman as well. Videl quickly turned and deflected a punch then palm-heeled the other's face before kicking her in the stomach, knocking her back. The one she kicked went for a punch that Videl barely dodged, then caught her by surprise with a kick to her injured side. Videl gasped in pain before she took a punch to her chin. Videl went with the force and managed to backflip away before tossing three ki balls at her attacker. The attacks were all deflected, and the second woman blasted a Dodon Ray that grazed Videl's right leg. Videl ignored the pain and charged forward again, meeting both women at once.

Videl deflected and blocked their punches and kicks as best she could, managing to land some solid punches to their faces before she was kicked back hard. She nearly fell off the roof, but stayed on it, only to see her opponents pointing their right palms at her while their left ones held their forearms.

"SUPER DODON RAY!" the women yelled in unison, blasting yellow ki waves straight at Videl. Videl let loose a quick kiai and managed to counter their Super Dodon Rays with her own ki waves, but as soon as the attacks clashed she knew that it was a lost cause. _Damn it, this is too sloppy! I can already feel their attacks getting closer,_ she thought. _I only got one attack I can use, but it's never been done before…_ she thought. The two Super Dodon Rays inched closer to Videl as sweat and blood poured off her body. _Gohan, Pan, please, let this work,_ Videl thought as she concentrated her ki into her arms, focusing it in her palms as she held the Super Dodon Rays back with ki from her fingers. The Super Dodon Rays came ever closer even faster than before and Videl glared at her smirking opponents. One said, "It's over pig! Now you fry!" "NEVER!" Videl screamed back as she let loose with every bit of ki she had, roaring, "DOUBLE KAAMEEHAAMEEHHHHHAAAAAAA!" Two Kamehamehas blasted out of Videl's hands, pushing back the Super Dodon Rays.

"NO WAY!" one of her attackers screamed. Videl screamed her lungs out as her desperate attack tore through the Super Dodon Rays and slammed straight into the criminals, knocking them both out. Videl fell forward on the roof, too tired to stand, feeling her consciousness going in and out.

It could have been seconds or days before she heard a voice yell for her. _I recognize that voice…_ "Gohan…" she groaned as her husband lifted her up. "Oh man, I forgot to grab a senzu bean!" the half-Saiyan said. "Just hang on, there's an ambulance nearby!" a second voice said. _Krillin…_ "I'll watch those two, get her to the ambulance!" Krillin told Gohan. Videl felt as Gohan flew quickly, holding her close as they reached an ambulance. "Help! My wife, she was attacked!" Gohan yelled. Videl felt as she was gently laid down on a stretcher. She weakly grabbed Gohan's arm, "…don't go…" Gohan took her hand in both of his and said, "Never." That was when she lost consciousness.

Videl woke up inside a hospital, wearing a gown. Gohan, Goku, Chi-chi, Pan, Goten, Mr. Satan, Krillin, Eighteen, Marron, and even Majin Buu were all there waiting for her. "Videl all better now," Buu happily said. "OH VIDEL!" Mr. Satan yelled as he wrapped her in a tight hug, "I WAS SO SCARED! WHEN I SAW WHAT HAPPENED I THOUGHT IT WAS THE WORLD TOURNAMENT ALL OVER AGAIN!" The World Champion blubbered the whole time as he held his daughter tightly. "Dad…I'm alright now," she protested, and he finally let her go. "We were all so worried!" Chi-chi declared as Pan and Gohan wrapped Videl in a group hug, before Goku, Goten, and Chi-chi joined in. "You're all over the News, 'Mr. Satan's Daughter Saves Courtroom'. There's practically an army of reporters outside, luckily, the Chief has assigned some officers to keep them out," Krillin explained to Videl when her family let her go. "You think there's a way we can leave without them seeing us?" Videl asked.

"Sure thing, I can Instant Transmission us all out of here as soon as you want," Goku said. "Thanks," Videl told her Father-in-Law, then looked around, "Um, are there some clothes I could wear?" "I got you covered," Gohan said, and pulled out a pair of pants and a long-sleeved blue shirt with matching sneakers and socks for her. "Gohan, you're a godsend," she told him. All the men left the room, so she could get changed, while Mr. Satan got a doctor to sign her out. Once everything was ready, everyone grabbed a hold of Goku, and he Instant Transmitted everyone into Gohan and Videl's house. Once they were there, Videl saw the time on a clock, it was eight o'clock at night! "What! I was out for that long!?" she yelled. "Yeah…sorry," Gohan said, "I was so worried that I stayed with you as long as I can before the doctors took you, then there was the Press and keeping them away, and then calling your Dad, and he got Majin Buu, then waiting for the doctors to say you could see visitors… There was a lot of stuff happening." "Pan-chan, it's about time for you to go to bed," Videl told her daughter. "But Mom, I'm not tired," Pan said, then disproved that with a yawn.

"Did you eat?" Videl asked as she picked her up. "I did, but you didn't," Pan said, wrapping her Mom in a hug. "I'll be fine," Videl assured her, then turned to her impromptu guests, "Thank you for seeing me. Sorry we can't really do anything, but it's Pan-chan's bedtime." "It's alright," Chi-chi said, "We can come over tomorrow." "Yeah, Krillin told me how you kicked those bad guy's butts, maybe you can show me some of those moves tomorrow," Goku said, "But for now, you should probably go to bed yourself." "Take care, Videl, Pan-chan," Mr. Satan said, giving Videl and Pan one last hug. Videl carried Pan to her room, by the time she reached the door, Pan was already asleep. Videl carefully set her daughter into bed and covered her in her blankets and stuffed animals before giving her a kiss on her forehead and quietly leaving the room. Krillin was the last to leave, and she saw him talking on his phone.

"Yeah, Chief, she's here now," Krillin said. Videl went down to him and he gave her his phone. "I'm here, Chief," Videl said. "Krillin told me what happened," the Chief said, "According to reports, you did an amazing job. I'm glad that you're out of the Hospital as well." "I'm pretty glad about that myself," Videl told him. "Well, I'm giving you a week off, you've definitely earned it. You should use that time to rest and recover," the Chief told her. "Are you sure, I mean, I'm completely healed up, recovered and everything," Videl said. "I'm sure. Though if you're that adamant, then I guess I can cut it to three days off," the Chief sarcastically said. "I'd prefer that sir, honestly," Videl told him, "I want to get back on the streets as soon a s possible." The Chief sighed like an old man arguing with his grandchild before saying, "Very well. Enjoy your vacation. See you in three days." "Thank you, sir," Videl said, and the Chief hung up.

Videl handed Krillin back his phone and he looked at her. "That was dangerous, going off on your own like that," he said. "I know, I should have waited, but I didn't want any of those guys to escape," she said, "Did you get them?" "Already processed," Krillin told her. He looked at her sternly and said, "Just…be more careful from now on. We got lucky you weren't killed. You're the first partner I've ever had, and…Videl, you're like family, and I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't keep my family safe." "Thanks, Krillin," Videl said, giving him a hug goodbye. Krillin left, and Videl and Gohan were the only ones left. "I can go get Dinner, what do you feel like having?" her husband asked. "Anything that's fried, after I get a shower," Videl told him. Gohan nodded, then pulled her into a kiss. After he let her go, Videl headed straight for their Master Bedroom, and the shower inside.

She took off her clothes and went in the shower, turning it on to the hottest temperature she could tolerate, the whole time thinking about the fight. Her body was fully healed, but she felt so weak and tired as she thought about how she had almost died. She was so focused on her thoughts that she never realized she wasn't alone until she felt two powerful arms wrap around her. "Let me take care of you tonight," Gohan said as he captured her lips. Videl smiled when they broke off, "Please do."

 **Author's Note: I hope I made this fight worth the wait.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Videl**

Videl woke up feeling more relaxed than she had in weeks; but was disappointed Gohan was already up. Videl stretched herself a little bit before taking a shower, wondering how she could spend her three-day vacation. _Maybe I should have taken the whole week off like the Chief offered. What am I going to do? I can't just sit on my butt all the time. I nearly died back there… I need to get much, MUCH stronger before I'm done,_ she thought to herself. After finishing her shower, she took the time to really make herself look good, shaving, brushing up her hair after blow drying it, and took a good look at her body. Part of her was happy, and part of her was disappointed that her body had no scars from her fight with Shen's people. She heard the sound of glass moving on a platter as Gohan said just outside their bedroom door, "Careful Pan-chan, you don't have to be too fast, she's probably just gotten out of the shower." "Give me a few minutes!" Videl called out to them. "Okay!" Pan happily said.

Videl went to her closet and tried to decide what she wanted to wear. She took a look outside and saw that it was bright and sunny out, then she checked the weather forecast on her phone and saw that it was going to be that way all day. Videl nodded and decided today would be a good day to wear a sleeveless sky-blue sundress she hadn't had a chance to wear yet. She got dressed and opened her bedroom door to see Pan was happily holding a platter with blueberry pancakes, bacon, and some eggs sunny side up, while Gohan carried a fresh pot of coffee. "Morning Mom!" Pan happily said. "Is it my birthday?" Videl laughed as Pan and Gohan went in the room. "No, but you've been working so hard, I thought you deserved something, since you're on vacation," Pan happily said, "I even made the pancakes all by myself, mostly." "It's true," Gohan said as Videl laid back down on the bed and Pan handed her the breakfast platter, "I just had to tell her when to flip them."

Videl patted her daughter's hair and told her, "Good job." Gohan gave her a kiss before handing her a cup of coffee, then he said, "Nuts, forgot the syrup, I'll be back." Videl dug in to the eggs and bacon. "Well, can't say I don't like this treatment," Videl laughed. "We were so worried when we were at the Hospital, Grandpa Satan and Grandma Chi-chi were pacing the floor so much, and Daddy kept trying to get them to let Mr. Buu see you…I was scared too… I'm so happy you're alright Mom," Pan said, before hugging her. Videl hugged her back and gave her a kiss on top of her head, "You don't have to worry about me. It was my fault, I flew ahead of Krillin, he was trying to get me to be cautious and I didn't listen. I promise, I won't be that reckless again." Gohan arrived with the syrup and put it on her pancakes. While Videl ate, she listened to Pan and Gohan talk about what to do with Videl's three days vacation.

"I wanna go to the Carnival! We didn't get to go last year since I was sick," Pan pouted. "That does sound good, we could get some cash, go out, splurge on all the elephant ears and fried food we could stand," Gohan said, and Videl saw what they were doing. "Oh really? And if I just want to stay home and walk around the woods?" she asked. "It's your vacation," Gohan said, "We'll do whatever you want." Behind him, Pan was mouthing the words 'Carnival please', with the big pouty eyes only little girls can make. Videl admitted that the idea of having fun at the carnival sounded good, but she kept quiet as she finished her pancakes. She had a second cup of coffee before saying, "Alright, the carnival it is." "YAAAAYYYY!" Pan squealed, and started flying around the room, "Going to the Car-ni-val! Going to the Car-ni-val! Going to the Car-ni-val!" "Only if Pan-chan's room is clean in an hour," Videl said, making the girl stop, float back down, and run to her room.

"You sure know what makes her tick," Gohan told Videl. "Well, I wanted us to talk, without her hearing," Videl said, quietly, and motioned for Gohan to come closer. "What's wrong? Are you still hurt?" her concerned husband asked. "No, I'm fine, physically. But…Gohan, this training regimen isn't going fast enough. Those punks were all stronger than I thought they would be, I only beat half of them because I had more experience, and they weren't trying to fight me, they were only concerned about getting away. If they had all stood and fought me, we probably wouldn't be talking right now," Videl told him. "Videl…this is the best training I can give you! I mean, I can ask Dende if he has any weighted clothes you can wear like Dad does; and we can ask Vegeta if he's willing to let us borrow the Gravity Room but-" Videl cut him off, "That's too slow Gohan! Regular training methods, no matter how intense, will still take weeks to work. I don't know if we have time for that. You and I both know the one way for me to get stronger in less time." "No, no way! You're not ready!" Gohan immediately told her.

"Gohan, I can handle it," she told him. "No, you can't! Not at your current level!" he shot back. "Videl, the Hyperbolic Time Chamber is the closest thing to a literal Hell in a Handbasket there is! The gravity is at least 10 times that of Earth's; and it's an entirely separate dimension, if you wander too far from the living quarters, you'll never get out! The further away you go, the more dense the air becomes, until you practically suffocate, and close by the air density is only a quarter thickness of Earth's surface, the temperature can change in a heartbeat from negative forty degrees Celsius to over fifty degrees Celsius, all in a blank white void that you can't leave until either the year inside is up or someone outside opens the door to let you out. I just don't know if you can handle those sorts of extreme conditions," Gohan told her, actual fear in his eyes.

Videl took the time to think about what he had said, hearing it from him and seeing the worry he had for her if she went inside told her how dangerous it actually was. Before she met Gohan she would train outside in all conditions as well as in her Father's gym, she knew what it was like to train for hours in the hottest summer and coldest winter, but she had never trained at 50 degrees Celsius, let alone -40-degrees Celsius weather. Not to mention ten times Earth's gravity as well, doing nothing but training, resting, and eating in such conditions, the thought of it was already making her sweat. Then she thought back to the fight with Shen's students, and 'Master Flying Stork', aka Master Shen, she remembered how easily he treated her like a total amateur. She had no idea what awaited her, but she knew this: she wasn't strong enough to face tougher opponents.

Videl looked in Gohan's eyes and reached out to grab the back of his head, and he let her pull him close so their foreheads were touching. "Gohan, I couldn't ask for a better husband than you. I know that you don't want me to go because you care. But please, trust in me," Videl looked into his eyes, her own lit up with determination, "I'm asking you to have faith in me, believe that I will be strong enough to do this. This may make me selfish, but if it means I can face any threat that comes my way, then so be it." Gohan looked back at her, she could see the love he had, and the fear as well. After a minute, he swallowed and took a deep breath, "If anything happens, if I think it will kill you, I will get you out. Promise me, if anything goes wrong, you never ask me to do this again." "I promise," Videl said, and sealed it with a kiss, "For now, I want to spend the best day we can with our daughter, because tomorrow, I want to start." "Alright," Gohan agreed.

Fifteen minutes later they were waiting outside of Pan's room, Gohan wearing regular jeans and sneakers with a lang-sleeved black shirt and Videl put on some good sandals she hadn't worn in a while and a straw hat on her head. Pan emerged from her room wearing a short-sleeved red shirt with jeans and black sneakers and an orange bandana on her head. They checked her room and saw it was cleaned up, no toys out of place, Pan had even dusted and vacuumed too. Gohan checked and saw Pan hadn't just stuffed everything there, and he grinned, "Alright, let's go to the Carnival." The three of them got in their car and made a quick trip to Chi-chi and Goku's house. Gohan went to knock only for Goten to open the door. The brothers stopped before they ran into each other, "Whoa! Hey Gohan, what's up?" "I just wanted to know if you and Mom and Dad wanted to go to the Carnival," Gohan answered.

"Too late, we're already going, after I go pick up Marron," Goten said. "Oh?" Gohan said with a smirk, "Not a bad pick for a first date, or is this your second one?"

"This is their FIRST official date," Chi-chi happily said behind them. The two brothers got out of their parent's way. Chi-chi decided to wear her old long-sleeved purple and pink qipao; and was wearing her hair down in a long ponytail, while Goku was wearing some more casual jeans and long-sleeved red shirt with normal tennis shoes, "And we're going too." "Well, you want to ride in our car?" Gohan asked his family. "Nah, I can pick Marron up on my own. See you at the Fair," Goten quickly said, and flew off to the Krillin House. "We can take our own car," Chi-chi said, and pulled out the Capsule from her purse, making hers and Goku's car appear. Goku scratched his head, "Might need you to drive ahead of me so we can follow you to the Carnival." "Sure thing Dad," Gohan happily said, and got back in his car, waiting for his parents to follow. As soon as Goku and Chi-chi's car got started, Gohan got his car going. It was about a leisurely twenty-minute drive, flying would have been faster, but Videl liked the feeling of just having a completely normal family outing.

Once they were parked, as were Goku and Chi-chi, the whole family headed to the Carnival. Gohan paid for everyone to get in and paid extra for some special wrist-bands that let everyone ride the rides for free. "Alright then, where to first?" Goku wondered, looking at all the rides and game stands. "Hey, how about that baseball stand?" Pan suggested, it was that old 'knock the milk bottles down' game. None of the adults objected, and they headed over to the game. Chi-chi paid for her and Goku. To everyone's surprise, Chi-chi managed to knock them all down with one toss and got a little teddy bear for Pan. When Goku stepped up he smiled and said, "Hey, I remember delivering milk bottles like this when I was training with Master Roshi." He chuckled at the memory and tossed that baseball at the bottles, making sure to hold back so he didn't destroy the stand. Goku chose an inflatable cowboy hat as his prize and decided to give it to Pan after knocking the bottles down.

Gohan was up next, and he easily knocked them all down as well, getting a big stuffed zebra for Pan, and Videl went after him. She took careful aim between the two bottom milk bottles, and with 100% accurate precision, tossed her baseball, knocking all three bottles down easily. She saw a little stuffed dolphin and let Pan have it. "I don't think I can hold all the prizes," Pan said. "Well, we'll pick some other games then. Do you want to try, Pan-chan?" Goku asked. "YES!" Pan said and handed the stuffed animals to Gohan. Videl made room for Pan as she picked up a baseball. "Remember, Sweetheart, don't throw it too hard, you just want to knock them down, not break them into powder," Videl coached her. "Okay," Pan said as she concentrated on the milk bottles. The little girl pulled her arm back, and let loose, her baseball easily knocking all three bottles down as well. Pan surveyed the prizes available and saw a large bag of cotton candy almost as tall as her. "I'll have the cotton candy!" she happily said, and the teller gave her her prize. "You're all pretty good at this," the teller commented. "It was mostly beginners luck," Videl coyly said as they headed off to another game stand.

For the next hour, the Son Family, minus Goten, went through the various games at the Carnival. Whack-a-Mole, Ring Toss, Gold Fish Catching, the Shooting Gallery, all went by with everyone winning, and without a hitch. Then they got to the Ring the Bell game. Pan decided that she wanted to go first, the overly excited little girl happily picked up the mallet and the teller told her, "Make sure you hit it as hard as you can." "WAIT!" Gohan and Videl tried to yell, but Pan had already swung the mallet down, sending the weight rocketing up to the Bell, destroying it on the way up, and the weight kept on going until it was just a twinkle in the sky. The Teller could only stare into the distance before Gohan brought his mind back down to Earth. "I'm so sorry about this… Well… We raised a healthy little girl you know…" the teller looked at Gohan, then at Pan, and finally Videl. "Hey, I recognize you, you're Mr. Satan's daughter, Videl! I saw you fighting those guys on the News," the game teller said as his assistant took out an 'Out of Order' sign. "No wonder she's so strong if Mr. Satan's her Grandpa!" "We're really sorry," Videl insisted. "Nah, I should have recognized you earlier. I told her to hit it as hard as she could," the teller happily said, then stretched out his hand, "Can I at least shake your hand, and we'll call it even?"

Videl gave the Ring the Bell Teller her hand and he shook it, saying, "Keep up the good work." "Thank you for understanding," Videl said, and the family quickly went on. They focused on games of luck from then on, sometimes winning, like Chi-chi did in Bingo or Gohan did in Plinko, but mostly lost the games, enjoying the challenge of testing their luck more than focusing on winning. By the time they were done with the games, everyone was feeling hungry. They went to a food stand where Gohan and Chi-chi bought a few dozen hot dogs, corn dogs, chicken wings, and sodas, and Videl made a beeline for a stand selling okonomi-yaki. Videl bought three of her favorite fried treat, it was a vacation after all, and she was going to have a whole year to work it off anyway. They all ate their fill, which took an hour to feed Goku, Pan, and Gohan, and decided to head for the rides next.

By sheer coincidence the ride they came across first was the Tunnel of Love, just as Goten and Marron were coming out of the tunnel. "GOTEN!" Chi-chi nearly screeched, seeing Marron on Goten's lap and passionately making out with him was a sight nobody expected to see. Marron and Goten looked at his family, and Videl couldn't tell whose face was more spectacular; Marron's dark cherry red face or Goten's blue face when he realized his whole family saw them. Gohan and Chi-chi were embarrassed, Videl was laughing her head off, Pan looked confused, as did Goku. "Grandpa; does this mean that Marron-nee-chan is my Aunt now?" Pan asked. "Not quite," Goku said, "Not until they have a wedding." Goten and Marron got off the ride, and Chi-chi started walking over to them.

"Whoa Mom, hold on!" Gohan quickly got between her and his younger brother, while Videl just watched as he tried to dissuade her from giving Goten a tongue lashing. Goten and Marron used the distraction to speedily get away, and by the time they were gone, Gohan managed to mollify her. "That's completely inappropriate, out in public like that and everything!" Chi-chi huffed as they continued. "Come on, Chi-chi, it's not all that bad," Videl said, "I mean, at least they were still dressed." "That's beside the point! That sort of thing shouldn't happen on a first date, if they move too fast…" Chi-chi's head started to go red. "Chi-chi, relax, Marron's a smart girl, nothing bad will happen," Goku told her. Chi-chi took a deep breath, "I know. Honestly, of all the girls out there, I'm happy it's her. I just don't want them to screw things up, that's all." "They won't mess up, I mean, you taught Goten right, and I'm sure Krillin and Eighteen taught Marron right, I'm sure they'll be fine," Goku assured her.

While they were talking, Gohan and Pan went ahead and played a few more games, then Pan started rubbing her legs together. "Mom, I gotta go to the bathroom," she said. "Alright, let's go look for one," Videl said, and took her hand as they looked for the bathrooms. After a five-minute walk they found it, and Pan rushed inside while Videl waited outside. While she waited she got a text from Gohan, 'Talked to Mom and Dad, they'll take care of Pan while we're in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.' Videl texted back, 'Great'. That lifted a weight off of Videl's shoulders. Pan came out of the Carnival's bathroom and they headed back to their family.

The rest of the day was uneventful; they all rode the rollercoasters, ferris wheels, Pan got to jump in a jump castle, rode the spinning teacups, bumper cars, carousel, drop tower, and Videl managed to convince Gohan to go on the Tunnel of Love with her, like when they were dating. As they went inside the Tunnel, Gohan held her close and she couldn't help but feel like the safest person in the world in his arms as he kissed her. They stayed at the Carnival until it got dark, and before they headed home they all enjoyed a few dozen shish-kebabs for dinner.

Videl and Gohan's car was packed with all the stuffed animals and plushies they won for Pan, but they managed to make it home. When they got home, Gohan handed a now sleeping Pan to Chi-chi while Videl packed up some clothes for her while they were gone. Pan woke up in Chi-chi's arms as Videl gave Goku Pan's clothes and the little girl asked, "What's going on?" "Pan, Mommy and Daddy are going to need to spend all day tomorrow training, so I can get stronger," Videl explained, "So, Grandma while we're training, Grandpa and Grandma will take care of you." "Can't I come too?" Pan asked. "Sorry Pan," Goku said as he ruffled her hair, "This is really intense grown-up training, you're too little for this." "But I wanna help Mom get stronger too," Pan complained. "You already do, Sweetie," Videl assured her before taking her from Chi-chi and giving her a kiss on the forehead, "Knowing that you believe in me gives me the strength to keep pushing myself. Do you believe me?"

Pan nodded, "I know you can do it!" Gohan and Pan gave their daughter one last hug and kiss before handing her over to Goku and Chi-chi. They went inside their own house and Videl packed up all the practical clothes she had, clothes she could use to train in for an entire year, and Gohan grabbed their toothbrushes and other toiletries. After they got packed up, Gohan changed into his orange and blue gi while Videl changed into her white and black one, and together they left their house, flying straight for the Lookout.

"Are you sure you're ready for this, Videl? For Pan it will only be a day, but for us, it will be an entire year away from her," Gohan asked as they flew. "We're already this far," Videl answered him, "And I wasn't lying earlier, knowing that Pan believes in me helps me move forward. I don't care how intense it is in there, I'm not going to give up!" Gohan's face became serious then, "Alright. I'll give you the most intense year of your life then. I hope you're ready for a year of Hell." "Bring it on!" Videl said as the Lookout came into sight. Dende and Mr. Popo were waiting for them. "Everything is ready for you," Mr. Popo said. Dende looked worried though, "Videl, it'll get rough in there. Even Goku couldn't handle it the first time he tried. Granted, you're stronger than he was back then, but… Just remember to be careful." "I will be," Videl assured him, "And thanks for this." "Good luck," Dende wished as the Hyperbolic Time Chamber opened up and Videl and Gohan went inside.

 **Author's Note: I'm sorry this took so long to put up. I'm getting ready to move so I don't know when I'll have time to write. Thank you to everyone who's still reading this, your support is more important than you know to me.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Krillin**

It was another day in the station for Krillin, the Chief had offered him time off like he had for Videl, but Krillin declined, he was hoping to accumulate some vacation time for when this whole fiasco was settled. The day had gone by as usual, wake up, breakfast, train with Marron and Eighteen, shower, get dressed, head to work. There was no news regarding the investigation into Master Shen; Pinto, Garbanzo, Cashew, and Lima had managed to acquire a search warrant for Shen's school, but couldn't find any direct evidence of his involvement. Krillin figured that would be the case, he hadn't survived this long by taking on stupid risks. Yamcha continued to train the 'Ki Corp' as some officers liked to call them; and he had taught them how to use basic ki balls, although only five of them had managed it so far.

Ten minutes after Pinto had finished the training and gotten dressed in her normal clothes, she and Yamcha went to Krillin's desk. "Yo, Krillin, Pinto and I were talking, and we were thinking of how we could deal with Shen," Yamcha explained. "Oh?" he asked. "Yeah, why don't we see if Master Roshi can give us some insight, maybe tell us what to look for or maybe what he's planning," Yamcha explained. "I guess that could work… Why you need me?" At this, Yamcha rubbed his head, "I uh haven't been keeping up with him for a while…so…" "You forgot where his island is," Krillin bluntly stated. "Yeah," Yamcha confessed. "Alright, gather the rest of the guys and I'll take you to him. You want me to fly over?" Krillin asked. "Yeah, my new ride can hold everyone else, and I'll follow you in it," Yamcha said. "I'll go get the guys," Pinto said, and headed out, Yamcha's eyes following her.

"Hey, Earth to Yamcha," Krillin said, snapping him out of it, "Keep your mind focused on the task at hand. Don't forget she's still your student." "Hey, I'm taking my responsibilities as a master seriously," Yamcha defended himself as they walked out the Police Station, "I mean, just because we're dating doesn't mean I'm not objective about her skill level. Pinto's good, but she can't even use a basic ki ball yet." Once they were out, Yamcha pulled out his capsule case and activated the one for his hovercar. Right on time, Pinto, Garbanzo, Lima, and Cashew all came out and took their seats in Yamcha's hovercar, it was tight but manageable. Once everyone was ready, Krillin flew up into the air and Yamcha's hovercar followed after him.

It was honestly nostalgic for Krillin, flying through the air, feeling the wind in his face and watching the sights from above. Yamcha drove his hovercar next to him and said, "Yo, speed it up a little, my baby can handle it." "Alright, let's go!" Krillin said, and blasted off, tripling his speed. Yamcha's car struggled to keep up, but Yamcha managed to follow closely behind Krillin. Within an hour, Master Roshi's island came in sight. Krillin and Yamcha were surprised to see Master Roshi was outside, training. The old master was slowly moving through a martial arts form, standing up into crane stance before slowly coming down and crouching low into a dragon stance, standing up fully and throwing two kicks, before bringing his legs down and bowing. Master Roshi took a deep breath and slowly let it out as Krillin and Yamcha landed.

"Hey boys, it's been a while," Master Roshi greeted his former students. "We didn't interrupt anything, did we?" Krillin asked. "Nah, I was just finishing up. So, what brings you here?" Roshi asked, and then saw the detectives come out of Yamcha's hovercar, "With guests?" Lima was the one to step forward and explain, "We are Satan City Police Detectives, I'm Detective Lima, this is my partner, Detective Pinto, and our associates, Detective Garbanzo and Detective Cashew. We were hoping you could aid us in an investigation, sir." "Ah, I see. Would you mind coming inside? I'm a little parched from my training," Master Roshi asked. "Alright," Lima said, as the detectives went inside. "Huh, Master Roshi didn't react to Pinto at all," Krillin said.

"Well, she looks better when she's not in her suit, or wearing her sunglasses," Yamcha pointed out, "Or maybe that training he did with Puar is still sticking." "I guess," Krillin agreed before they went inside. Master Roshi and Turtle passed out drinks to their guests, only Yamcha, Krillin, and Pinto took the sight of the intelligent Turtle in stride while Lima, Cashew, and Garbanzo kept staring at him. After everyone sat down and Master Roshi had his drink, Lima explained about the ki wielding criminals, their crimes, and their investigations into 'Master Flying Stork.' After hearing all this, Master Roshi stroked his beard, "I see, Shen is up to no good again, and this time he's being a lot subtler about it. But what do you need me for? Tien's identified him, what's keeping you from arresting him?"

"Unfortunately, there are no open warrants for 'Master Shen', and identification by fighting style is not admissible in court," Lima explained, "Also, we could find no direct evidence linking him to these attacks. We were hoping, since you know him best out of everyone, if you could give us some…advice, maybe some idea of his weaknesses, how we might expose him." "Hmmm…" Master Roshi scratched his beard as he thought about this. "That won't be easy, Shen was always a slippery eel, even before he fell on the path of evil he was great at hiding secrets. Also, he's been in hiding for decades, the last time I saw him personally, these men," Master Roshi gestured to Krillin and Yamcha, "were just finishing up puberty. Shen is smart, and more importantly, he's patient. The last time we saw each other, he had converted his brother, an assassin called Tao Pai Pai, into a cyborg. Tien Shinhan defeated Tao at the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai, and Shen fled. Never saw hide nor hair of either of them since.

"Shen was a ruthless master, teaching his students that strength alone mattered, and to not care at all who was hurt or how by them. Tao was a powerful warrior before he became a cyborg, I heard rumors that he could kill people with just his tongue, and Shen claimed he made Tao ten times as strong as he was before. Tien easily beat him, and all my students have greatly improved since then. For them to surface now must mean they've gotten stronger as well or have figured out a new trick that's made them confident they can handle them. If Shen hasn't destroyed the evidence, and that's a big 'if', then he has probably placed it someplace obvious, so obvious that no one would think to look there. Arrogance was always his greatest weakness," Master Roshi explained.

"I see," Lima said, he and Garbanzo wrote down notes. "Do you have any pictures of Shen or Tao Pai Pai?" Cashew asked. "None that would help. Shen and I were both young men when we parted ways the first time, I can give you a description of him and Tao from when we last saw them, but that's all I can do," the Turtle Hermit admitted. Pinto took out her own notepad and a pencil, "Go ahead, every little bit helps." Master Roshi gave Pinto descriptions of Tao and Shen, making sure to tell her about Tao's hidden knife and Super Dodonpa Cannon. She showed Master Roshi her work and he whistled, "Say, you got quite an eye, that's almost as good as a photo, though the ears are a little too big." Pinto corrected this and showed him the drawings of Tao and Shen again. "Yep, that's them alright," Krillin agreed when he saw the pictures, "I guess Shen got plastic surgery, 'Master Flying Stork' has a bigger nose and puffier cheeks. But now that I see him in front of me, I'm sure it's him now, without a doubt."

"I'm curious," Master Roshi said, looking at Pinto, "You've taken all this in stride. Most people nowadays wouldn't accept such a tale. I take it you know how to use ki." "Yeah," Pinto admitted, "Yamcha's been training me and some other officers." "I see," Master Roshi said, Krillin and Yamcha had a feeling now, sensing a rising power within Pinto. Yamcha put his hand on her shoulder, "Don't bother, he's got centuries of experience, and he's just plain stronger than you." "I know," Pinto said, "I can sense it. I still want to really try out my strength, if I can." "Pinto, is this really the time?" Lima asked. "I accept," Master Roshi said, "A Master needs to test his students, I need to see how well my student is teaching his students. His quality of teaching reflects mine after all." "Alright," Pinto said, taking off her glasses and outer coat.

"Let's head outside," Master Roshi said and everyone left the Kame House to watch. To everyone's surprise, Pinto unbuttoned her shirt as well to show she was wearing a red sports bra. To Krillin and Yamcha's shock, Master Roshi had no reaction at all to this! Pinto took her stance and with a brief kiai of, "HYA!" her blue ki aura swirled around her like the fire of her soul. "Alright then, so far so good," Master Roshi said, but he didn't take a stance, standing still with his legs together and hands behind his back. "Let's see…Krillin, grab my five-minute hourglass, it should be under the kitchen sink. That's how long we'll spar," Master Roshi instructed. Krillin ran back into the Kame House and got the five-minute hourglass and headed back out. "On my mark! GO!" Krillin tipped the hourglass, and Pinto immediately flew forward.

Master Roshi ducked under her punch and then jumped over a kick, landing behind Pinto. "Not bad, I only saw two openings," Master Roshi said as Pinto unleashed a storm of punches. Master Roshi avoided all of them, not moving from the spot he landed in. Master Roshi went for a punch, but Pinto blocked it, however, the strength of the strike pushed her back almost to the ocean. "Good instincts, you aren't focusing only on offense. Now, let's see how good your defense is," Master Roshi said, and then vanished. Pinto jumped up right as he was about to kick her and flipped away from the Turtle Hermit, only for Master Roshi to appear in front of her when she landed. She managed to deflect his punch along with another one, and barely managed to block a kick as well. "Not bad, you're a born warrior," the old master complimented the female detective, before he then used the Afterimage technique, making it look as if she was surrounded by Master Roshi's.

Pinto looked around before taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. The Master Roshi Afterimages charged at her from all sides, but Pinto sensed the real one and countered his kick with one of her own. For five minutes it went like this, Pinto and Master Roshi taking turns on offense and defense. Pinto was struggling to keep up the whole time, and it was clear to everyone that Master Roshi was holding back, but she remained firm and made it through all five minutes. "TIME!" Krillin yelled when the last grain of sand hit the bottom of the hourglass. The second he yelled that, Pinto collapsed to her hands and knees, struggling to breath. "Oh man," she said between breaths, "That was…intense…You really are…a Master!" Master Roshi smiled at this, "Of course, there was once a time when I was famous around the world as the Strongest Human on Earth! You look a little sweaty, you should go shower up before heading back to the Station, I can show you to the bathroom." "Thanks," Pinto said with a smile.

 _Here we go…_ Krillin thought to himself as Master Roshi led her back in the house. Krillin followed them in, and Master Roshi led Pinto to the bathroom. Pinto went inside and shut the door behind her. Master Roshi then walked away. "Oh, Krillin, I just remembered, Marron had a birthday not too long ago. She's about eighteen now, right?" Master Roshi said when he noticed his former pupil. "Seventeen," Krillin corrected. "Ah, sorry I couldn't come, but Turtle was sick and needed someone to take care of him," Master Roshi said, as he headed to his bedroom. Krillin watched him wondering what the old man was planning. "It's true," Turtle said to Krillin, "I had a really bad flu. Master Roshi felt pretty guilty about missing Marron's birthday." "I didn't know turtles could get sick," Krillin told Turtle. "This was the first time in a hundred and two years," Turtle said, "And it was awful. I'm glad it's over." "Nice to know you're alright buddy," Krillin said, and gave Turtle a pat on his head, "Marron missed you at her birthday."

"Seventeen," Turtle said with a smile, "I can still remember when you first showed up, and now here you are, with a wife and seventeen-year-old daughter. Time sure flies." "It sure does," Krillin agreed with his own smile, and Master Roshi came out of his room, tossing a capsule to Krillin. "Here's a little something for Marron. I hope she enjoys it," Master Roshi said, then headed back outside. Krillin was so surprised that Master Roshi wasn't trying to peek on Pinto he had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming! He just stood there, holding the capsule Master Roshi gave him, for the next ten minutes. Pinto came out of the bathroom fully dressed. "Alright, I'm ready to go," the female detective said. She and Krillin came out of Kame House to see Master Roshi was on his beach chair, watching the view of the ocean while Yamcha and the other detectives talked about Pinto's spar with him.

"Thanks for the help, Master Roshi," Yamcha and Krillin said, bowing to their former teacher. "It was nice seeing you boys again. Don't be strangers. Krillin, tell Marron 'Happy Birthday' for me, and Yamcha, keep up the good work. If Pinto's any indication of the quality of your students, you've turned into a great teacher." "Thank you Master Roshi, I will," Krillin said. "Thank you, Master Roshi," Yamcha said, and after everyone said their goodbyes, they left the island.

The rest of the day was uneventful as Yamcha headed home to plan future lessons while Krillin stayed at his desk the rest of the day and the Detectives all tried to figure out how best to use the information Master Roshi gave them. Krillin clocked out and headed back home. There was a note on the door saying, "Dear Krillin, Marron's having a sleepover at Kuki's plus we need to get milk. Be back soon." Krillin went inside and headed for his and Eighteen's room. He took out the capsule Master Roshi gave him and opened it and got the shock of his life. For Marron's Seventeenth Birthday, Master Roshi got her lingerie! It was a baby blue Teddy with white stockings and garter belts, so sheer it was almost see through! Krillin tossed it on his bed with a scream. "I knew it! I knew he hadn't changed that much! Oh man, there's no way in Hell I've giving that to Marron, what was that old pervert thinking!" Krillin yelled to himself as he headed into the shower, determined to wash thoughts of his daughter wearing such a thing out of his brain. He came out of the shower and got a second surprise.

There was Eighteen, laying on the bed, wearing the Teddy with a very suggestive smile, "Hello there, officer. I've been a bad girl. A very bad girl."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Krillin**

Krillin woke up the next morning not sure how to feel. On the one hand, last night was one of the best nights of his life! On the other hand, he only had a piece of lingerie that was meant for his daughter to thank for that, although thankfully said lingerie was now destroyed completely. The short man got up, only for Eighteen to pull him back down. "You were a beast last night," she told him before giving him a kiss. "Well, it's been a while, had to let it out sometime," he smiled back. Before any more hanky-panky could happen, he got a call on his phone, it was Marron, "Hey sweetheart? How was the sleepover?" "It was great, Dad," Marron told him, "Stayed up, enjoyed some cheesy monster movies, and that 'Great Saiyaman vs Mr. Satan Movie' Gohan was in, hung out, and now we're getting ready for breakfast. I'll be home after that." "Great! I'll try to not head to work right away. See you soon," Krillin told her. "See you soon. Can I talk to Mom?" Marron said. "Sure," Krillin said, and gave his phone to Eighteen before hopping in the shower. After getting cleaned up, Krillin started getting dressed in his uniform, wondering what kind of chaos was in store for him that day.

 **Pan**

Pan woke up, nestled between her two grandparents. Grandma Chi-chi was starting to wake up, and Pan was up with her. "Oh, sorry Pan-chan, did I wake you up?" Chi-chi said when she noticed her. "I'm okay, Grandma. I'm not too tired," Pan told her, "I wanna help make breakfast." "Are you sure? It takes a lot of work to feed Grandpa and Uncle Goten," Chi-chi warned her. Pan nodded, the same look in her eye as if she was in a fight, "I help Dad make breakfast for Mom. I can do it!" Chi-chi smiled and said, "Alright, let's go. But be quiet, don't need them waking up before breakfast is ready." "Okay," Pan said as the two of them quietly walked to the kitchen. Once they reached the living room, Chi-chi took a few minutes to stretch herself out, Pan was used to this after the many times Grandma Chi-chi and Grandpa Goku took care of her and stretched out with her as well. Once they were stretched out, the two of them took out the pots and pans they would need to cook a breakfast big enough for three Saiyans.

Pan got the rice started while Chi-chi chopped up some meat and vegetables. "Oh, I think we'll need some fish, Pan-chan, think you can catch one for me?" Chi-chi said as she cut up the meat and veggies. "Alright," Pan said. "Be careful, and don't take too long," Chi-chi said as Pan ran to get dressed in her orange gi and shoes. After getting dressed, Pan grabbed a fishing pole from outside her Grandparent's house and made a beeline for the river where her Grandpa liked to fish.

The quarter-Saiyan girl put a worm on the hook and cast her line, waiting for a nice big fish to show. She stretched out her senses the whole time, feeling for the ki of a REALLY big fish, hopefully one even bigger than Grandpa Goku. She rmemebered how Grandpa Goku showed her how to fish, before he left to train Uub, she got three regular sized fish, and one about as large as herself, while somehow Grandpa Goku hadn't caught anything. Pan hoped Uub was really strong, evn stronger than Grandpa Goku, her Dad, and Vegeta all combined; just so that when the world needed to be saved, he could deal with it. Pan just wanted to be able to be with her Grandpa for a little while.

Pan snapped out of her thoughts when she felt her line being pulled, she could sense that it was a monster of a fish. Pan dug her heels into the ground and pulled. The fish was fighting her the whole time, but no fish was stronger than she was! With a hard yank, Pan sent the fish flying out of the river, it was massive, maybe even bigger than Majin Buu! The fish landed on the dirt and flopped around like crazy, before Pan delivered a hard kick to its head, humanely killing it. "Sorry Fish-san, but it looks like you're breakfast today," she said as she lifted the fish over her head and started running back to her Grandparent's house.

Once she reached it, Pan had to kick the door, gently, to get her Grandma to open it. Chi-chi took one look at the fish and said, "Oh wow! That's as big as what your Grandpa usually catches!" "Uh huh! It was a fighter!" Pan happily said as she carried the fish in. Uncle Goten was awake by then and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "What the-WHOA! Pan-chan, did you catch that by yourself?!" he said, now fully awake. "Yep!" Pan said. Goten ran back to his room and took a picture of Pan holding the fish up high, before Chi-chi took it and started cleaning it. "Alright Pan-chan, I need you to stir up the rice, meat, and vegetables while I handle the fish," Chi-chi told her, and showed her how to do it to make sure it was all cooked evenly. "Got it Grandma!" Pan said and got to work. While this was going on, Goten stretched. The food was almost ready; and Chi-chi told Goten, "Go wake up your Father. Also, since you have so much energy, you can clean up the dishes." "Alright," Goten said. "Can I help clean?" Pan asked. "If you want to," Chi-chi told her, "It's an important skill to learn after all."

Goku came down to the dining room and Chi-chi passed out the food to everyone, it was enough for everyone to eat. As they ate, Goten showed Goku the picture of Pan with the fish they were now enjoying, and Goku told her, "Pan, you're a natural. That might be bigger than any fish I caught." "Thank you! It was a real fighter, but no fish can beat me," the quarter-Saiyan girl proudly said. After everyone finished eating, Goten and Pan got to work cleaning the dishes, while Chi-chi got ready for the day. After her, Goku and Goten took their turns in the shower, and Goten headed out to his job at the Zoo. Right after he left, the Son family spotted Vegeta and Bra flying over, Vegeta wearing an exact duplicate of the Saiyan Armor he first wore when he originally came to Earth, and Bra wearing the same armor, complete with Scouters for both of them. "Whoa, Vegeta! It's been a while since I saw you in that outfit," Goku commented.

"It was Bulma's idea, Bra asked her to make some sets of armor like I used to wear, and made some for me too, she calls it 'father-daugher bonding'," Vegeta said. Bra piped up then, "Yeah! And the Scouters work too! Pan, power up so I can measure your Power Level!" "Be careful, the old Scouters would blow up if you measured someone too powerful," Vegeta told her. "It's okay, Mom fixed that problem, it stops counting after it hits one billion," Bra said, as Pan took a fighting stance and let loose with a long and loud kiai. The ground shook everywhere, as loose dirt and rocks started to swirl and rise around Pan, and Vegeta activated his own Scouter, his curiosity piqued. The numbers climbed higher and higher, already reaching the millions and rising still. "I can't believe this, if she wasn't your granddaughter, Kakarot, I wouldn't believe a child was capable of such power!" Vegeta commented.

Finally, Pan stopped, and Bra checked the number, "Uh, that's really high…Five-hundred and Eighty-nine million!" "Kakarot! How is she not a Super Saiyan yet!?" Vegeta yelled. Goku rubbed his head, "I don't know, I guess Pan never got angry enough to really focus her power to go that level?" "That's too bad," Bra said, crossing her arms and smirking in a very Vegeta way as she walked up to Pan, and then went Super Saiyan, "Since I already made it and all." "Oh? But are you stronger than me?" Pan asked, smiling back at her. "Wanna find out?" Bra asked. "Bring it on!" Pan yelled, and the two girls jumped back and took their fighting stances, before charging straight at each other.

"HOLD IT!" Chi-chi quickly got between them, luckily Bra and Pan stopped before they could hit her or Chi-chi would have been obliterated. "Look, I know I can't stop you from wanting to see who's stronger," Chi-chi said, looking at Vegeta and Goku. Goku chuckled and rubbed the back of his head while Vegeta crossed his arms. She continued, "However! I don't want you to destroy my house, or the surrounding area! Goku, find a spot where they can fight, without putting anybody or property in danger, and take us there." "Alright," Goku said, then stopped, "Wait, did you say 'us'?" "Of course, Heaven knows that if there isn't a responsible adult around that these two could get seriously hurt after all!" Chi-chi yelled, "Which reminds me, I think we have some senzu beans inside, don't leave without me!" The human woman went back into her house, and Bra turned off her Super Saiyan form.

"Man, that must have taken some doing," Goku commented to Bra, "I think Goten was about your age when he first went Super Saiyan." "Bulma has a theory, she thinks that Saiyans have special 'S' cells in our genetic material, unlocked when one goes Super Saiyan, and that the more one has, the easier it is for their children to turn Super Saiyan," Vegeta commented as Bra told Pan how she first went Super Saiyan, "That might account for why Gohan had a harder time reaching Super Saiyan than Goten and Trunks." "That sounds good, I guess," Goku said, scratching his head and looking mildly confused, "But what about Pan though? Is is because she's more Earthling than Saiyan?" "We'll see," Vegeta smirked. Chi-chi came out with a small bag of senzu beans, and everyone grabbed onto Goku, Pan making sure to hold his hand while Bra held her Dad's, as Goku stretched out his ki sense to find a good place for Pan and Bra. "Found it," Goku finally said, and then used Instant Transmission.

They all arrived on a rocky island, about five miles around. There was no sign of life there, human or animal. The terrain was just flat enough to avoid any tripping or ankle twisting thankfully. "Alright, we should be good here. Girls, get ready," Goku said. Bra and Pan took a few minutes to stretch out before getting to the middle of the island and standing six feet away from each other. Pan assumed a low stance, while Bra took a much higher stance, focused on guarding her head. The two Saiyan rivals watching had different reactions, Goku smiled nostalgically while Vegeta rubbed his face in exasperation. "Ready?" Goku yelled, once again Pan powered up, and Bra turned Super Saiyan again. "GO!"

The two girls flew at each other, their first clash made a shockwave that would have knocked Chi-chi over if Goku hadn't caught her. "Hang on tight, Chi-chi, it's only gonna get crazier from here!" Goku told his wife as she held onto him tightly. Bra and Pan's fists and feet clashed as they started to fly over the island, moving around and above, both trying to land a good hit. Bra landed the first blow, kicking Pan in the stomach before punching her face. Pan was sent soaring through the air, and Bra flew after her. But Pan had more experience, she had sparred her parents, Uncle, Marron, and grandparents, she was used to being the weaker fighter and had learned how to fight smart. She quickly turned around in time to hit Bra with a ki ball to her stomach before she could hit her a third time. Pan went for a kick, but Bra blocked it then grabbed Pan's leg before spinning her around and tossing her into the island.

Pan barely managed to stop her fall before Bra came after her. Pan rolled away just as Bra hit, making a crater a mile wide as she slammed into the ground. "PAN!" Chi-chi yelled, only for the quarter-Saiyan girl to stand up and wipe her face, "I'm fine!" Bra emerged from the crater, still holding her Vegeta Smile. "Ha, I knew you were no match for my power! After all, you're barely even a Saiyan," Bra taunted Pan. Pan shot back at her, "Yeah? Well I still kicked your butt all the time before you turned Super Saiyan!" "True," Bra said, but then appeared behind Pan, faster than she could see, although Goku and Vegeta saw it easily. Pan spun around for a spinning hook kick, but Bra blocked it before saying, "You're reaching your limit. But I am Bra, the Princess of All Saiyans! I have no limits!" Bra kicked Pan back and brought her hands together. "Come on! Try to beat this! Galick Gun!"

Pan quickly powered up a Kamehameha Wave and countered Bra's Galick Gun with it. Bra's own beam pushed Pan's back, but Pan was undeterred as she poured more power into her attack to stop Bra's Galick Gun. "Not bad, for a weakling," Bra yelled at Pan, "But the fact remains, I'm still a real Saiyan warrior! I am a member of a proud warrior race! And you're not!" Bra's Galick Gun tore through Pan's Kamehameha Wave like it wasn't even there, slamming into the quarter-Saiyan girl hard. Pan was sent screaming through the air, and Goku quickly flew to catch her. "Bra! That's not fair, making fun of your opponent like that!" Chi-chi yelled, "You need to apologize young lady!" Bra tossed her hair over her shoulder before crossing her arms and looking at Chi-chi. "No," she said. "WHAT!? Vegeta! Control your daughter!" Chi-chi yelled. Vegeta just stood there and was quiet.

"You're just a bug compared to me," Bra told the Earthling woman to her face, "If you keep buzzing in my face, I might squash you." Bra's ki aura flared around her, knocking Chi-chi on her butt. "Chi-chi!" Goku yelled, only for Vegeta to appear in front of him. "Vegeta! Stop her!" Goku yelled. Vegeta's response was to turn Super Saiyan Blue and punch Goku right in his face, making Goku drop Pan go flying back. "Grandpa!" Pan screamed. Goku quickly turned Super Saiyan Blue as he and Vegeta started fighting, while Chi-chi backed away from Bra as she got closer. "Bra! NO!" Pan screamed. Bra looked at Pan, with that Vegeta Smile on her face, as she powered up a ki ball in her hand and pointed it at Pan's Grandma.

"NO!" Pan screamed, louder than she ever had before, and in an instant, she was next to Bra, punching her away from Chi-chi. "Grandma are you okay?" Pan asked as she helped her up. "I'm fine…Pan! You-you're… You're a Super Saiyan!" Chi-chi exclaimed. "Huh?" Pan said, then looked at her hands, and saw the golden aura of a Super Saiyan! "I am!" Pan yelled, only for Bra to come flying over. Pan took her fighting stance and said, "I'll keep you safe Grandma, leave everything to me!"

Pan and Bra flew at each other like missiles, when their legs clashed, it was like a bomb going off, Chi-chi hugged the ground for dear life screaming her head off the whole time. Pan and Bra's fists slammed into each other, but it was clear that Pan was the stronger Super Saiyan as she started landing punches, while Bra struggled to keep up. The two flew around each other, blasting ki balls the whole time, Pan making sure none could hit Chi-chi. Pan blasted Bra with two ki balls, and Bra answered by flying at her and pounding one into Pan's stomach. The wind was driven from her lungs, giving Bra time to slam her fists on Pan's head, pounding her straight into the crater Bra first made, tripling its size. Pan coughed up some blood but wiped her face quickly before jumping up and out of the crater.

Bra flew down on the other side, both girls were bruised and panting hard, while above Goku and Vegeta were practically invisible with the speed they moved, although the shockwaves they made could be felt and heard by all three females. "Alright, this one decides it all," Bra said as she brought her hands together again, and Pan did the same.

"Galick-"

"Ka-me-ha-me-"

"GUN!"

"HHHAAA!"

The two beams crashed together in the middle of the crater, making a blinding light all around. Pan and Bra poured more power into their attacks, but slowly and surely, Pan's own attack gained ground. "You need to train more, Bra! It doesn't matter if you're a Princess or not!" Pan yelled out as her Kamehameha Wave made one last massive push, and hit Bra hard, knocking her out. Up above, Vegeta looked down and saw what happened, giving Goku a chance to land a powerful punch to his stomach. Vegeta blocked Goku's follow ups, yelling, "Enough Kakarot!" "Why? Because you're losing?" Goku smirked as he kept fighting. "NO, YOU IDIOT! THIS WAS NEVER A SERIOUS FIGHT!" Vegeta yelled back at him, stopping Goku in his tracks. Vegeta deactivated Super Saiyan Blue and flew down to Pan. He and Goku had done a number on each other, their clothes were torn up and they were sporting some impressive bruises.

Bra woke up and Vegeta picked her up before turning to the Son Family. "This was all a trick, it was Bra's idea to help Pan become a Super Saiyan. I told her about how you, Kakarot, and Gohan turned Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2 because you wanted to protect the people you care about. She figured that since it worked for Pan's Father and Grandfather, it should work for her too," Vegeta explained, and Bra nodded, "Yeah, I'm glad it worked, but man, I feel sore all over." Pan deactivated Super Saiyan, and Chi-chi said, "You couldn't call us and tell you your plan?" "Sorry, Chi-chi-baa-san," Bra said as Veget let her down and she bowed low to her, "But I had to make sure it was convincing. I'm really, really, REALLY sorry!" Chi-chi looked at her, then took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "My life is never easy. I'll forgive you this time, since it helped Pan with something she wanted, but next time you come to spar, I'm staying home. My heart can't take this kind of stress regularly."

"Thank you very much!" Bra said. Chi-chi sighed as she dug out three senzu beans, giving one whole each to Pan and Bra, and snapping the third one in half for Vegeta and Goku. Once everyone was healed, Goku took them back home. The rest of the day for Pan was uneventful, just her practicing with Super Saiyan while Grandpa Goku watched and gave her tips.

 **Author's Note: The next chapter will be about Videl and Gohan in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. This chapter takes place at the same time as the next chapter, while the previous one was the day the Son Family went to the Carnival.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **Videl**

 ** _Day One in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber_**

Videl fell to her knees almost as soon as she walked into the white void of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Gohan put their things away before walking over to her. Videl struggled to stand up, she had never felt so heavy in her life, not even when she was pregnant with Pan. "Come on, if you really want to get stronger, then this is how you'll do it. If you can't adapt to this, then you'll never reach your goal," Gohan said with a very Piccolo-like look in his eyes. Videl grit her teeth and stood up. "We're going to exercise twelve hours every day until your body adjusts. After your body adjusts, then we'll focus on sparring along with exercise, seven hours of exercises and then seven more of training. The extra time is for bathroom breaks, showers, and eating. When not doing any of those things, we'll be sleeping. Now, time for squat walks," Gohan said, immediately squatting down low. Videl followed suit, her legs screaming as she struggled to maintain proper form.

"Now let's go, around the Sanctuary," Gohan declared, and started squat walking as if it was nothing. Videl struggled, but she wasn't as strong as he, and soon GOhan was far ahead of her. "Keep up! If I can make it three times around before you manage one, then you'll be doing push-ups!" Gohan told Videl. Videl picked up her pace as well as she could, but ten times gravity was something she just wasn't used to. She couldn't possibly keep up with Gohan, but she pushed herself anyway. She knew that everything was for her benefit, this was what she wanted. If he dared show her any pity, if he let up or went easy on her, she would never forgive him. By the time she made it around the Sanctuary once, Gohan had managed to go around four whole times. "Get into position," Gohan told her.

Videl got into position to do push-ups, and Gohan stood beside her, dropping his foot on her back. Videl almost fell, but stayed up, struggling against him. "Come on, get started, I'm not even pushing," Gohan told her, "This is just the weight of my leg on your back." Videl was already dripping with sweat as she pushed herself to do push-ups. She may have slowed down, she may have felt her back aching, her shoulders were in pain as well as her core, but she didn't stop doing push-ups. It could have been a few minutes, or a few hours, but she kept on going, until Gohan told her, "Stop." To her credit, Videl managed not to fall to the ground. "Get on your back, get ready for leg lifts," Gohan told her. Videl did as ordered, and Gohan stood above her head, and she gripped his legs. Videl lifted her legs, and Gohan pushed them to the left. She lifted them again, and he pushed them ot the right. Videl lifted a third time, and Gohan pushed her legs down the middle. "That was set one. We're doing a hundred before we're done," Gohan told her as Videl lifted her legs up again.

Videl's stomach muscles felt like they were cramping half-way through, but she kept on going, gritting her teeth with determination, _just keep breathing! Keep that oxugen flowing! Keep breathing!_ Videl thought to herself as she pushed herself further and further. By the end, Videl could barely lift her legs, but she struggled through, when Gohan finally counted, "One-hundred," her legs dropped down hard enough to make a loud THUD. "We're only half-way done with today's exercise," Gohan informed her. "SIX HOURS ALREADY!?" Videl screamed in shock, her body was already sweating so hard she looked like someone had thrown her into a pool. "Get water, for the rest we're going to be running," Gohan told her. Videl stood up, her entire body felt like jelly, but she slowly walked to the Sanctuary. She fell to her knees at the feeling of lighter gravity, before crawling to the bathroom.

She climbed her way up to the sink and got her head inside before turning it on and guzzling water straight from the tap. More water soaked her head than went in her mouth, but she didn't care, she was just happy to rehydrate and cool off. Gohan came into the sanctuary and pulled out a gallon jug of water. After Videl drank her fill, he filled up the jug, and handed it to her, "Drink from that as you run. Let's go." Videl headed out, and the feeling of heavier gravity hit her again, but she stayed standing, and followed Gohan as he started jogging around the Sanctuary. She followed, barely keeping him within sight of her the whole time, but the whole thing was agony from start to finish. Her muscles were all in pain, but she refused to give in to exhaustion. She needed to be stronger, she refused to have to rely on others to protect her, she would stand beside them all; Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Pan, Goten, and Gohan, or she would die trying.

She timed herself to only drink water every thirty minutes, but even then, by the last hour of the jog she had drank all of it. She kept going, until Gohan finally stopped. Videl stopped as well, and then collapsed. "Videl?" Gohan said, back to his normal voice. "I can't move…" Videl gasped between heavy pants, "Help me to the bath…" "Right," Gohan said, and lifted her up gently. He took her to the bathroom and helped her undress and clean up. By the time he was done, she had enough energy to at least make it to the bed by herself. She didn't even bother covering up, only falling unconscious as soon as her body hit the bed.

 ** _Day Seven in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber_**

Videl was sweating bullets as she ran, but she was doing far better than when she first started. Her body was getting used to the gravity. Gohan was in her sight the whole time as she ran, pushing herself harder than before. "That's it Videl! Keep going!" Gohan encouraged her as she ran around the Sanctuary, sweat pouring off her. Sit-ups, triangle push-ups, and burpees were so hard here, but she refused to stop. She had even started stretching in the gravity by the third day, and now it was starting to pay off. She was moving faster, stronger, even if it wasn't as well as back on Earth, she wasn't pathetic either. She was running harder, even though her legs felt like they weighed two hundred pounds each, which they probably did in this higher gravity. The temperature rose up in an instant, over a hundred degrees. "Videl, keep running, I'm getting some water, so you don't dehydrate!" Gohan told her. "Alright!" Videl said as she kept up the pace. _If this keeps up, I'm going to be a lot thinner just by sweating out all my body's water! Goku and Vegeta went through this Hell HOW MANY TIMES!? They're monsters!_ Videl was panting hard as she struggled to keep it up, until Gohan arrived and passed her the water. Videl kept going while she drank her water, remembering to pace herself so she didn't cramp up.

"One more hour," Gohan said, then the temperature dropped fast! Videl screamed, it had become so cold so fast that it physically hurt her! "Focus your ki! Let it keep you warm!" Gohan warned her. Videl summoned her ki and felt warmer as it flowed through her body. She ran through the whole hour, then got back into the Sanctuary. She was at least able to bathe herself this time, but once again, she collapsed on the bed, falling asleep instantly.

 ** _Day Forty-Five in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber_**

Videl pushed through the one-handed pushups, feeling more confident than she ever had before in her life. More than six weeks, and she felt as if she could move just like on Earth! She switched hands, and kept on going, not stopping for a hundred one-handed pushups before Gohan finally declared, "Up! Give me a thousand kicks per leg!" "Got it!" Videl said with a sweaty smile as she immediately started throwing kicks with her left leg. "Higher! At least my chest level!" Gohan said and walked closer. VIdel aimed for his chest like he asked and kept throwing side kicks, round kicks, hook kicks, all at his chest level above her head. Once she finished with her left leg, she moved on to her right leg, and keeping it up the whole time at the same pace. "Alright, punches, two-thousand per arm! Hit my hands as hard as you can," Gohan told her, and showed her his palms.

Her fist hit his hand hard, harder than even he expected, but he didn't show the pain as Videl kept on throwing punches at lightning fast speed, Gohan kept track the whole time and after she threw her two-thousandth punch, he yelled, "Stop! Run!" Videl stopped punching and got to work running around the Sanctuary. "Come on slow-poke!" she taunted him. "Oh yeah?" Gohan yelled back, and quickly caught up with her. "Alright Videl, I'd say you've finally adapted. Now, on to Phase Two, tomorrow, we'll be focusing on sparring!" "Good! I'm ready!" Videl confidently yelled, as they kept on running.

 ** _Day One-Hundred-Sixty-Three in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber_**

"HIYAH!" Videl yelled out as she threw a punch that Gohan easily deflected, leaving her open to a palm strike to her ribs. Videl took the hit but managed to blast a ki ball to his face, giving her space to back away from him. She summoned all her power, amazed at how much stronger she had grown in less than six months; she had to have been ten times stronger than before, maybe even more! Gohan used Afterimage to get behind her, but Videl ducked under his punch and swept his legs out from under him. Videl tackled him then and tried to mount him, but the half-Saiyan was able to resist her efforts and instead got her into a headlock, and then wrapped his legs around her hips and pulled her down, putting her in a textbook Guillotine Choke. She struggled hard against it, but his technique was flawless, and he was still much stronger than she was. Starting to feel like she was going to pass out, Videl tapped out and he immediately let her go.

Videl took a minute and just laid there on top of her husband to breathe. "You're really improving! I didn't think I'd have to use those grappling moves on you, ever!" Gohan told her. She lifted her head and looked at him, "You really underestimate me then." Videl rolled off him and only now that her adrenaline had worn out did she realize how tired she was. "How much longer are we going to spar?" she asked Gohan. Gohan checked the giant clock on the Sanctuary and chuckled, "Apparently we ended like an hour ago." "Say what?" Videl said as she got up. "I lost track of time! I was having so much fun training and sparring with you and all," Gohan said, rubbing the back of his head with a very Goku-like smile. Videl huffed, "No wonder I'm so tired…man, how much stronger am I now?"

Gohan thought about this as they went into the Sanctuary and showered up together. After cleaning up they started to eat, and Gohan finally spoke-up, "I think you're about a hundred times stronger than you were before." "Are you serious!?" an astonished Videl asked. "Yeah, I mean, I'm sure it doesn't feel that way for you, but you have to remember we're in a higher gravity. Once we get out of here and return to Earth, I'm sure you'll really feel the difference. You'll need to work on controlling your strength then, I remember after me and Dad came back to Earth after Namek, we were both so much stronger than then that we nearly destroyed all our dishes because we didn't realize just how much stronger we were," Gohan explained. "I bet Chi-chi had a fit," Videl laughed as she ate. "Oh yeah," Gohan agreed, laughing at the memory.

 ** _Day Three-Hundred in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber_**

Videl flew around, blasting ki balls by the dozen at Gohan. Her husband easily avoided or blocked all of them, but she persisted nonetheless. Gohan started blasting ki balls of his own, countering hers, before long she was the one dodging while he blasted at her. Videl flew and moved as fast as she could, but, even then she struggled to not get hit, and in only a few seconds about a dozen ki balls came within millimeters of hitting her. Videl put her hands together and focused her ki inside of them building up the power as much as she could. "Kaa-mee-haa-mee…" Videl stopped and focused hard, creating a ki barrier around herself to absorb Gohan's ki balls. As soon as Gohan stopped firing, Videl let loose with her Kamehameha Wave, "HHHHHAAAAAA!" Gohan quickly countered with his own Kamehameha Wave, stopping hers dead in its tracks. Gohan poured more power into his attack and was surprised to see he wasn't pushing hers back.

Videl focused more power and slowly pushed Gohan's attack back instead! Gohan focused harder, but it only slowed down Videl's attack. _Is this real!? Am I really beating Gohan!?_ Videl wondered to herself. But then, Gohan got a serious look in his eyes, and for the first time since they started training, his ki aura flared out like a silver light and he roared out, "HHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Faster than lighting, Gohan's Kamehameha Wave tore through Videl's attack, and slammed into her like a freight train at top speed. Videl was so shocked as her entire body felt pain that she couldn't even scream, only lay there as she realized she couldn't even move. _Oh God… I think everything in me is broken…_ she realized as she tried to breathe, only to vomit out blood instead. "OH NO! VIDEL! HOLD ON!" Gohan screamed when he realized she wasn't getting up.

 _So… this is the real power of a Saiyan… I don't think even Spopovich damaged me this much…_ She thought as she struggled to remain conscious. "Videl! I have a senzu bean, you need to eat it!" Gohan yelled as he held her head up. She struggled but was too injured to open her mouth. "Videl!" Gohan yelled again. Videl heard something crunch, and then Gohan's lips were on hers as his tongue forced bits of senzu bean into her mouth and down her throat. Videl swallowed on reflex, and instantly all her injuries were healed. "Gohan, I'm alright," she said, and he immediately pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry!" he told her, and she could see tears in his eyes as he said that. "Gohan, you big goof," she said and hugged him back, "Now's not the time for crying. We both went overboard, accidents happen when you're a martial artist." "But still, I should have exercised more control…I almost killed you!" Gohan said as they separated. They both stood up and Videl reached up to rub his face, "I'm alright now. I knew I would get hurt, trying to get stronger. I made you work, I forced you to push yourself. This training is working, and I have you to thank for it." Gohan looked at her as she pulled him down for a kiss, then pushed him back.

"Come on then," she said as she took her stance, "We still got two hours before we're done training for today!" Gohan took his own stance, and they flew at each other once more.

 ** _Outside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber_**

Dende and Mr. Popo were both surprised, Videl had stayed the entire twenty-four hours inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Dende was the more optimistic of them, and even he was certain that she would last twelve hours at most. He swallowed as the door opened, and Videl and Gohan emerged. Videl stood proud with a cocky smile on her face, her gi's sleeves torn off, displaying her much more toned and muscled arms. "You're alright!" Mr. Popo yelled. "We had a few rough patches," Gohan said, "But yeah, she's alright." "Thanks for letting me train here," Videl said as she pulled Mr. Popo and Dende into a shockingly tight hug. "Too tight! Videl!" Dende quickly gasped, and she let him go, blushing, "Sorry, I was trying to hold back. I guess I need to work on that."

"It's okay, just be more careful out there now," Dende told her, then sensed her ki. She was so much stronger now! "I will be," Videl said. "Thanks again old friend, we really owe you," Gohan said as he and Dende hugged goodbye. "Take care," Dende and Mr. Popo said, waving goodbye as the couple headed back home.

 **Author's Note: I figure that Videl gained about twenty pounds of muscle in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and now looks like an MMA Fighter now, think Cris Cyborg, Ronda Rousey, or Holly Holm. I think she can go toe-to-toe with any of the Saiyans now in their base forms now.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **Pan**

Pan woke up to a surprise, she was back in her own room! "Huh!?" she exclaimed, and then sensed their ki. "Mom! Dad! You're back!" she yelled as she ran out her room and into theirs. She jumped on the bed, waking both of them up. "Pan-chan!" her parents yelled in surprise, before they then hugged her tightly between the two of them. "Mom! Dad! Too tight!" Pan laughed. "Sorry, we missed you so much," her Mom said, and Videl got a good look at her. "Mom! Holy cow! You're as buff as Marron!" the quarter-Saiyan girl exclaimed in shock. "What can I say, spending a year in Ten Times Earth Gravity is a really great workout!" her Mom said as she got out and stretched. "I bet you can beat almost anyone now! Except for a Super Saiyan," Pan cheekily said, and then focused, remembering how Vegeta told her to activate Super Saiyan by focusing ki on a certain part of her back. She let out a loud cry, as her black eyes turned turquoise and short black hair stood up straight and glowed golden. "WOW! Pan, how did you do that?!" both of her parents yelled in surprise.

"Vegeta and Bra helped teach me how to reach Super Saiyan! It was scary, but it worked," Pan said as she explained everything that happened when they were in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. "Hard to believe we were really only gone for a day," her Mom said as she inspected her hair, it was down to her lower back after a year of growth. "I feel like I can take on just about any human crook I might face, but I'm not totally sure. Everytime me and your Dad sparred, he won, although I was pushing him by the end," Videl said. "Well, I'm pretty sure that anyone not a Super Saiyan, or Piccolo, you can beat, but I'm not totally sure," Gohan said. "OH! Mom, spar me! I won't go Super Saiyan, and you can see how much stronger you really are!" Pan yelled. "Are you sure? I was hoping to relax today, before I go back to work," Videl said. Pan nodded, "I'm sure. It'll be a good test for you!" Videl turned to Gohan, who smiled and nodded, "You two can spar while I get breakfast ready." "Well, alright, we'll be done by breakfast I'm sure," Videl said, and started to stretch herself out, and Pan joined her while Gohan went to start making breakfast.

Once the mother and daughter pair were done stretching, they put on their gi's and went outside, seeing Goku and Goten were sparring as well. "Hey Videl! You getting ready to spar?" Goku said. "Yep, me and Pan," Videl answered. "You sure?" Goten asked, then walked closer and saw Videl's sleeveless gi. "Holy cow! What did you and Gohan DO in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber!? Your arms, they might be bigger than Marron's!" Goten yelled. Videl smiled at her brother-in-law, "Wanna try me after breakfast? Pan and I are gonna spar until Gohan gets it ready. After I eat, maybe you and me can spar too." "Oh, it is on," Goten said. "I call…thirds? I'll go after Goten is what I mean," Goku sheepishly said. "Okay, but there is one rule, no Super Saiyan. We're only seeing if I can handle those ki-wielding crooks running around, not if I can crack the planet or not," Videl said. "Alright, sounds like a fun challenge," Goku agreed.

Videl, Pan, Goku and Goten flew over to a clear field where there were no people or animals nearby, so they wouldn't hurt anything or anyone. Videl and Pan both took their stances and summoned forth their power. Pan's power had grown slightly, even without going Super Saiyan, but Videl's surprised them all. Small patches of Earth floated around her as the ground shook while she belted out her kiai, her blue aura blazing all around like the fire of a star. When she was done, Videl was glowing and smiling confidently. "Again I ask, WHAT DID YOU AND GOHAN DO IN THE HYPERBOLIC TIME CHAMBER!?" Goten yelled, "I mean, Videl, you've always been stronger than you looked, but this is INSANE! You might just be able to take on a Super Saiyan after all!" "Well…not everyone. Maybe you kids, and Bra as Super Saiyans. If Vegeta or me fought her as Super Saiyans, we'd win easily," Goku corrected him.

Pan smiled at her Mom, her Saiyan blood telling her that win or lose, she was in for a good fight as she darted forward. Videl easily blocked her kick, and the punches that followed. Videl then surprised her by knife hand blocking a punch at the wrist, grabbing it, and pulling Pan into a throw, hitting the ground hard. Pan jumped up and blasted ki balls at Videl that were blocked and deflected back easily. Videl then seemed to disappear before reappearing behind Pan. Pan turned around and took a punch to the stomach. Pan flew back but stopped in midair in time to block her Mom's kick and kick her in the chin before laying a punch there as well. "That's it Pan! Show me what you got," Videl told her, her confident grin belonging to a younger woman. Videl and Pan flew around exchanging punches and kicks at speeds that left Goten struggling to keep up with them both, while Goku watched with a big smile on his face.

"That's it Pan! Best defense is a good offense!" Goku cheered, before Videl shocked them by landing a punch to Pan's face and then a kick that sent her flying through the air. With stunning speed, Videl caught Pan and wrapped her arms around her in a rear-naked choke hold. Pan struggled to get out of it, but Videl was holding on tighter than a boa constrictor. Pan was seeing spots in front of her eyes before she finally tapped her Mom's arm to let her know she surrendered. "Pan-chan, did I hurt you too much?" Videl asked her as soon as she let go. "I'm alright," Pan assured her with a smile. "Oh no, I think I see some bruises," Videl said, and gave Pan a little kiss on her already swelling cheek. "Mom, I'm okay! I don't need a Senzu Bean or anything like that," Pan insisted. "Alright," Videl said.

"That was awesome Videl!" Goku congratulated her, "And Pan, you've really improved, keeping up with her like you did. I'm sure you'll be doing better in no time." "Thanks, Goku," Videl said, "We trained extremely hard in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Honestly, I'm surprised at how much faster I've gotten." "Yeah, training in heavier gravity can do that," Goku said, then they all sensed Gohan flying over carrying Chi-chi and both were carrying large bento boxes. "Hey, Gohan, you just missed it," Goku said, "Videl and Pan sparred, and Videl won easily." "Whoa…I didn't think you'd be done this fast. I thought you'd still be sparring, and it'd be a draw," Gohan commented. "Well, after all that, I'm sure you two are hungry," Chi-chi said as she laid out a blanket for everyone to sit in, "Gohan told me what you were doing, so I figured why not have a family picnic. I'm sure you must have missed having some real food."

Pan and Videl both had famished looks on their faces as they said, "Thank you Grandma/Chi-chi!" For the next hour everyone sat and enjoyed the picnic together, Videl especially, her appetite outright astounded Chi-chi. "Videl, did you turn into a Saiyan or something!?" "No," Videl said when she stopped eating and drank almost half a thermos of tea, "It's just that in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber we only had the most basic rations. They filled you and kept you healthy, but it was like cardboard compared to this!" "I see," Chi-chi said as she ate some of the food herself. "She's not kidding, Chi-chi. Compared to a good home cooked meal, the food in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber just isn't all that great. You saw how Vegeta dug in at the tournament against Universe 6 after all," Goku reminded her. "Well, Saiyans are walking stomachs. And this has got to be the most food I've ever seen Videl eat," Chi-chi said. Videl finished eating and said, "Man, I might have eaten a little too much. Just give me thirty minutes to digest." "A nap's always pretty good after a good meal," Goku concurred.

Pan took a nap too and woke up half an hour later with her Mom. Videl got up and stretched out, "Alright, Goten, let's go!" "Alright," Goten said as they stepped away from everyone and summoned their ki. Goten's aura was larger than Pan's, but not by much, while Videl's seemd like it was slightly larger than when she fought Pan. "Not going easy on you, Goten. Hope you got a senzu bean handy," Videl said confidently. "Let's go Videl!" Goten yelled, and they charged at each other, clashing in the middle. The two of them quickly exchanged blows at a rate that Chi-chi couldn't possibly follow, to her it seemed like they were disappearing and reappearing all around the field. Suddenly they stopped to see Videl and Goten were grappling, their hands clenched together as they tried to push each other back. Videl was sweating, but had a confident smile, while Goten had a grimace on his face as he struggled against his sister-in-law. "Focus son!" Goku encouraged Goten.

Goten pushed hard against Videl, but she wouldn't budge. "Come on Goten! I remember when you and Trunks fought, don't tell me you've gotten weaker since then," Videl said as she took a step forward, pushing him back. She kept on walking and pushing Goten back, he struggled to keep his feet planted, but step by step she pushed him back. Suddenly, Goten pulled and fell on his back, then kicked her in the stomach with both feet, sending Videl airborne. Goten quickly followed up by flying up and landing an elbow to her stomach, only for her to blast his face with a ki ball to knock him back. The two of them unleashed storms of ki balls at each other, each one countered by the other as they kept up with each other. Suddenly, Videl vanished, and Goten did as well, and all around once more the sounds of their clashing could be heard, before at last they stopped, and Videl had landed a painful uppercut to Goten's chin and followed up with a spinning side kick that drove the air out of his lungs. Goten crashed into a boulder and fell to his knees, holding his mouth as he struggled not to vomit.

"Goten, are you okay?" Videl asked, she had a blackeye and her arms were covered in bruises, but he looked a lot worse. She helped him up and Goten managed not to puke. "I'm fine," he said, "Man, is that how you and Gohan sparred?" "Yeah. Broke a few bones, but he remembered to bring senzu beans, luckily," Videl said as they went back to everyone. "Man, Goten, you're improving, but you need to focus more, train more too," Goku said. "I guess," Goten said. "Well, Videl, looks like it's my turn," Goku said as he cracked his knuckles. "Alright," Videl agreed. "You sure Videl? You don't want a senzu bean first, or something?" Gohan asked her. "I can handle it," Videl assured him. "Mom, you're super tough!" Pan said. Goku had a large smile on his face as they walked over to where Goten and Videl had started fighting. "Man, it's been a long time since I sparred someone who wasn't Uub or Vegeta. This'll be fun," Goku said as he rolled his shoulders and took a minute to stretch out his legs.

Videl and Goku assumed their stances and looked at each other, waiting for the other to move. Too fast for anyone except Gohan to see, they flew straight up and immediately started exchanging blows. The fists and feet were lightning fast, Goku keeping his smile the whole time while Videl had a much more determined look on her face than before. Videl threw a kick that he easily deflected, but she spun around and landed a backfist on him as well. But Goku took the hit and answered with a kick of his own that knocked Videl back before coming at her with a ki ball in his fist. Videl managed to block the punch, but Goku was ready and landed a punch to her face. Videl blocked three more punches from Goku and landed a double punch to his chest and stomach to knock him back before blasting ki balls at him with all her fury.

The more experienced Goku still had a smile on his face as he deflected every one of Videl's ki balls. "I knew you would be my toughest opponent, Goku! Looks like I need to bust out some new techniques I developed!" Videl declared, then summoned a larger ki ball the size of a beach ball and threw it at Goku. When Goku went to deflect it, Videl clenched her fist, "Flashbang Ball!" There was a loud explosion as Goku took the full force of the attack, blinding and deafening him at the same time. Videl shot forward and punched Goku's solar plexus hard before pulling his head into her knee. Videl blasted a ki ball into his stomach at point blank range to knock him back, before making her fingers glow and pointed them at Goku, "Ki Bullet Storm!" Thousands of small ki blasts went at Goku, and he flew around to dodge them. "Man, Videl! That was a good one!" he yelled at her before using Instant Transmission to get behind her and grab her in a choke hold. Videl swung her legs up with all her might, catching Goku off guard and allowing her to get out of the hold.

Goku blocked her follow up kick and landed a palm strike to her chin before vanishing and appearing behind her, slamming his elbow in the middle of Videl's back. Videl felt the wind leave her body as he grabbed the back of her head and flew down, slamming her face into the ground and grabbed her arm to put her in an arm-lock. "Videl, that was one of the best fights I had in years! If only you had started training with us earlier, who knows how far you'd be by now!" Goku praised her. "Thanks, but it looks like I can't beat you, Goku," Videl said as he let her go. "Keep training! I think you might be able to beat Krillin or Tien even!" Goku told her. "What's going on here?"

Everyone looked up to see Vegeta and Bra, as well as Trunks, were all flying over, the three of them in Suepr Saiyan form, ready to fight. "Oh hey, Videl was just showing us how her training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber went. She's awesomely powerful now!" Goku told them. "WHAT!?" Trunks and Bra both yelled in shock as they saw the landscape and looked at Videl with all her bruises. "Yeah, she already beat Pan and Goten, though they weren't in Super Saiyan form," Gohan told the Briefs family. "Goten, seriously?" Trunks asked his childhood friend. "Yeah, she's a monster now!" Goten yelled, trying to salvage his ego. "Now this I have to see," Vegeta said, and pulled a senzu bean out of his pocket and tossed it to her. "If you can beat both Bra and Trunks, then I'll test you myself," Vegeta told Videl as she ate it. Pan saw Vegeta, Bra, and Trunks were both observing her Mom, especially her new muscles and how quickly she moved after she was healed.

"You want us both to fight her?" Trunks asked his Father. "Yes. The fact remains that Bra is inexperienced and needs someone to help her against a more experienced opponent," Vegeta explained, "I expect you to help her as well as you can." "Alright, that alright with you, Videl?" Trunks asked. "Sure, I'm feeling pretty confident, let's see if I can teach you kids a thing or two," Videl said as she unleashed her ki aura. Trunks shielded his eyes and when Videl's display of power was over, saw how confident Videl looked as she bounced on the balls of her feet and shadowboxed the air. "Don't turn Super Saiyan. This is a test of your skills," Vegeta told his children as Trunks and Bra both powered up, "If you can't last at least five minutes, then you're both going to be training with me at Five-Hundred Times Earth Gravity for a whole year."

That was all the encouragement that the Briefs siblings needed as they flew at Videl. Videl however was ready and easily blocked their combined assault as they threw punches and kicks at her. "Come on Mom! Trunks is a pushover!" Pan yelled. Videl landed backhand blows to Trunks' and Bra's temples, stunning them for a second and allowing her to kick them both away from her. She went at Trunks then. The lavender-haired half-Saiyan blocked her punches and threw one that Videl caught before slamming her elbow into his ribs. Videl ducked to avoid Bra's charge and blasted her in the back, making her fly into Trunks' head. "OW!" both of them yelled. "Bra! Watch it!" Trunks complained, then saw Videl powering up a large ki ball and pushed his sister out of the way as they separated. The two of them kept away from Videl and blasted ki balls at her from a safe distance, and Videl flew around to avoid their two-pronged attack.

Videl focused ki into her fingertips and started blasting mini ki balls at Trunks and Bra, countering their attacks and soon sending the two of them on the run. "She's got a few new tricks!" Bra yelled. "Definitely!" Videl said as she flew at them faster than they expected. Videl hit Bra in the ribs with a palm strike but Trunks managed to kick her face before following up with a Double Buster attack that hit dead on. Videl flew back and Trunks renewed his assault, fists flying. Videl blocked and countered Trunks' attacks, but he was focused now and managed to keep up with her. Videl then did the unexpected when she flew down right as Trunks threw a punch. Trunks was caught by surprise, leaving him wide open for Videl to land a hard uppercut to his jaw, then grabbed his ankle and threw him at Bra, who got his by Trunks. Bra flew her older brother down and then flew at Videl like a missile. Videl blocked and dodged all her attacks though, and even complimented her. "That's the way Bra, don't give up! Don't leave too many openings."

Videl punctuated the last statement by grabbing Bra's fists and slamming her knee into the half-Saiyan girl's stomach. Bra fought the pain to everyone's surprise and blasted Videl back with ki blasts from her eyes. "WOW!" Videl yelled before Bra kicked her stomach hard. Bra tried to follow up, but Videl hit her with both fists on her head, knocking her down on top of Trunks. She flew down and both Briefs siblings said, "We can't beat you like this." "If I was Super Saiyan, I'd beat you easy!" Bra pouted. "Well then, that's a thought," Vegeta said as he walked over to his children. "Unfortunately, I was keeping time. You were both beaten in 4 minutes and 59 seconds. You know what that means," Vegeta told them. "AWWW DAD! Please! Give me a break, at least let me get time to take Mai out one last time!" Trunks groaned. "Give me five-thousand push-ups and I'll consider it. Bra, you count for him, while I spar with Videl," he ordered. "Okay," Bra said, "Kick her butt!" Vegeta cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders before he turned to Videl. "You ready for me?"

"I might not beat you," Videl admitted, "But I'm at least gonna show you what I can really do!" Vegeta smirked at that, and then the two of them seemed to disappear! They flew around the area, everyone watching with super-human senses as the two of them went at it. Punches and kicks were dodged, countered, and blocked for two whole minutes before the two of them stopped for a second, having landed kicks on each other's faces. Videl had a whole lot of bruises on her body, while Vegeta had one bruised cheek and wiped blood from his mouth, "Well then, I can see why Gohan married you. Back on Planet Vegeta, you'd be a high ranking general in the army." "Thanks, I think," Videl said as she powered up some more, as did Vegeta as golden ki filled his hands. Videl brought her hands together and said, "Kaa-mee-haa-mee…"

"FINAL FLASH!"

"HAAAAAAAA!"

Both attacks clashed together, meeting right between the two of them. Vegeta's attack was the more powerful and was quickly pushing Videl's Kamehameha Wave back. "Mom! Keep it up!" Pan cheered. Videl then surprised everyone when she stopped her attack, and Vegeta's own launched right at her. "MOM!" Pan screamed. "VIDEL!" everyone else yelled. The smoke cleared through, revealing Videl had raised a blue ki shield around her body. Videl lowered the shield and started gasping for breath, "It worked. Thank goodness it worked." "What…You…HOW!?" Vegeta yelled in shock. "I give, I'm all spent," Videl admitted. "But…how did you do that!?" Vegeta asked. "My shield isn't like a wall to protect me," Videl explained as they flew down. "It's more like the bow of a ship, cutting through the water. That's basically what I did, I focused on making it strong enough to deflect your attack, not stop it," Videl said.

"You really are a warrior now," Vegeta told her, "You should be able to handle anyone you may encounter now." "I hope so," Videl said as she plopped down on the picnic blankets, "What a workout." "You were great, Videl," Gohan said as he laid down next to her. "Yeah, Mom, you were great!" Pan agreed. "Thanks guys," Videl said with a smile. Tomorrow she was going back to work, ready for anything life threw at her. Vegeta and his kids stayed until Trunks finished with his push-ups, and Vegeta said, "Enjoy your time with your girlfriend, it'll be awhile before you take her out again." "Thanks Dad," Trunks said as he flew off to see Mai, while Vegeta and Bra flew back to Capsule Corp. The Son Family though just relaxed for the rest of the day, they'd need it.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **Marron**

Marron woke up and got ready for her day as usual, deciding to dress in the qipao Chi-chi had given her for her birthday and doing her hair into odango style when she sensed a powerful presence approaching. Marron quickly powered up herself and went to the front door, her Dad was already in uniform and her Mom was ready to start kicking ass. To the family's surprise, there was a knock on the door, and then they heard someone yell, "Krillin? You awake yet?" "VIDEL!?" everyone in the house yelled, and Marron opened the door. It was Videl alright, but she looked a whole lot different! The short sleeves and shorts on her uniform showed a much, MUCH more muscular physique, her hair was down to her shoulder blades, and the look in her blue eyes had a powerful confidence blazing in them Marron had never seen before.

"Yo," Videl greeted them. "Wha…but you…buff!" Marron declared as she let the older woman in. "Yeah, Gohan and me trained in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and man did it work," Videl said with a smile. "I'll say…we thought you were the enemy," Krillin said as he looked at her, "Man, Gohan must have run you ragged, like Piccolo trained him." "Yeah, he did, but, you can't say it didn't work," Videl said as she bent down, put her left index finger on the ground, and then started standing straight up on just her index finger. "Honestly, I never should have given up training," Videl said, "I feel better than ever before!" "Well, looks like this old man doesn't have to worry about you," Krillin said as Videl stood up. "Man, Videl, when you're off, we gotta spar!" Marron said. "I'll see if we can. Already sparred Goten, Pan, Bra, Trunks, Goku, and even Vegeta," Videl said. "How'd that go?" Marron's Mom asked.

"Well, they couldn't go Super Saiyan, but I won against everyone except Goku and Vegeta," Videl told them. "Makes sense, those two are the strongest we got," Eighteen said. "Wow, I should try to get Goten to spar after school too, so I can train in Kaioken better," Marron said as they left the Krillin Residence. "How is that going anyway? Goku told me you got it down alright on your first time," Videl asked. "I can hold it for almost thirty seconds, but it's tough, I can only do the basic move right now," Marron admitted. "Hey, that's still good," Videl said, putting a hand on Marron's shoulder, "According to Goku, it's supposed to take a lot out of you. Just remember, slow and steady, nobody ever got truly strong taking shortcuts." "Right," Marron said, she gave her Dad a kiss goodbye as he and Videl headed to work, while Marron ran to her bus stop to head to school.

Nothing important happened, a History test was taken, quizzes in Math and Science done, announcements for Picture Day, just an average school day for the most part, until Lunch.

Marron sat with Kuki and Mya, and Mya started talking, "Well, that was a hard test with Spaghetti-sensei." "I think I did better than usual," Kuki said, "But all that studying I had to do to get ready, oh, my head hurts." "I just hope I pass this," Marron agreed. "Right, after this it's P.E., Marron, you know any magic techniques to give your strength to people?" Mya asked. Mya was your typical nerd in school, physically weak, mentally powerful. She always struggled to make it through P.E., Marron tried to train her, but Mya actually passed out in the first fifteen minutes. "Sorry, Mya. I gotta work hard for this bod, no shortcuts. I could give you extra energy, but that won't make you stronger, or faster," Marron told her. "AAAGGGHHH! If I fail another P.E. Class then Mom will torture me to death, I'll have to do so many push-ups my arms will fall off!" Mya groaned, but then a massive explosion rocked through the school!

"The Hell!?"

"What was that!?"

"THE ALIENS ARE HERE!"

Teachers quickly lined up students to get out of the school, when the exit doors flew in, straight off their hinges. Marron quickly grabbed people in the way of the flying doors, and two huge guys that looked like twin bodybuilders with heterochromatic eyes, left one grey and right one brown, walked in. "EVERYBODY DOWN!" The huge thugs yelled, and then blasted the ceiling with ki balls. Everyone ducked down, everyone except for Marron. The thugs grinned, and one pulled out a walkie-talkie, "We got the girl, cafeteria, wearing a blue and green qipao." "Keep her there," a deep man's voice said from the other end of the walkie-talkie.

"Alright little girl," one of the Twin Thugs said, "Be good, and we won't mess up that cute face of yours." The Other Twin then said, "Or, you can fight, and we kill everyone here." Marron was sure she could take on these two guys easily, but, they had friends. She had to resolve this fast. Marron raised her hands and silently prayed, _Please work!_ "KAIOKEN!"

The millisecond Marron felt the power flow through her, she darted forward and knocked one Twin out with an elbow to his stomach, sending him flying through the cafeteria wall, and then slammed a side kick into the second Twin's stomach, sending him flying out the door he came in from. Marron quickly deactivated Kaioken and yelled, "EVERYONE GET OUT OF HERE! CALL THE COPS!" Students and teachers ran out as fast as they could, and Marron sensed four more ki signatures coming her way, fast.

Marron's ki aura flared around her body as she went to the main entrance of the cafeteria and threw a hard punch at the first face to come in. The person blocked the punch, it was a man with a scarred face and eye-patch whose body was thin, but powerful. "I GOT HER!" Eye-patch yelled as he threw a kick Marron dodged. Marron blocked three punches and kicked Eye-patch in his stomach. Eye-patch was knocked back and Marron quickly landed a leopard's paw strike to his throat. Eye-patch went down, gasping for breath, as Marron was blasted from behind by the fourth and fifth men who yelled, "Ultimate Dodonpa!"

Marron felt like her back was on fire as she crashed through a hall door, then stood up and dodged two yellow ki waves. Marron blasted ki balls at her two attackers, stopping them from attacking as they dodged her attacks. The teen girl opened her mind and sensed no students or teachers were coming her way, but a much larger ki signature was on its way, taking its time. That distraction was all the two attackers needed to get close ot Marron. She saw both were bald, although one had a large birthmark shaped like an oval on his head, before she started blocking and dodging their punches and kicks. After only three seconds Marron realized that these two were better than the three she had beaten, as well as the two at the Mall.

 _Gotta end this fast, that last guy is stronger than everyone else combined, and he's not even trying to hide it! If I fight these guys and him, I'm a goner,_ Marron realized as she jumped back and yelled, "SOLAR FLARE!" Her gambit worked as the two Bald Guys were blinded and Marron summoned ki balls in both hands and charged forward. She slammed them into the Bald Guys' faces as hard as she could, she heard teeth crack as she blasted the ki balls out and sent them flying through the wall into the now empty cafeteria. She heard hands slowly clapping and turned around.

This last one was handsome, movie star handsome! Well groomed black hair combed back to show deep navy-blue eyes, a slightly pointed nose and a clean-shaven face with a strong jaw and a confident smile with lots of pearly whites showing. "You're more beautiful than I thought," the Pretty Boy said as he looked at her. Marron felt like he was undressing her with his eyes as she took a fighting stance. "I saw pictures, of your parents. I'm thankful you take more after your Mom than your Dad. I appreciate a woman who can handle herself, I'd like to not have to hurt you, more," Pretty Boy said, and Marron was aware of how painful her back felt. _They got me better than I thought. I need to take him down fast, or at least hold him off until Dad and Videl arrive,_ Marron thought to herself as she summoned her power.

The Pretty Boy sighed, and his own ki aura flared out, larger and brighter than hers, it was like comparing a candle to a fireplace. "Come on," Pretty Boy said, and Marron flew at him as fast as she could. He caught her punch like it was nothing and caught her second punch as well. Marron saw stars as he slammed his forehead into hers. Marron backed away, but blood fell from her forehead and into her left eye. "It always hurts me to have to ruin a pretty face. I suggest you give up now," Pretty Boy said, and Marron felt her legs start to shake. _FOCUS!_ Marron screamed in her head as she focused her power one more time, "KAIOKEN!"

Marron shot forward faster than a bullet, and Pretty Boy blocked her punch with his arm, then his navy-blue eyes widened in surprise as he saw how much stronger she was. She used that shock to kick his nuts as hard as she could, and then round kicked his face, knocking out a tooth. Marron tried to continue her attack, but he blasted her back with a Tri-Beam. "YOU BITCH! THE MASTER SAID TO BRING YOU BACK ALIVE! NOT UNHARMED!" Pretty Boy screamed as he flew at her and punched Marron hard in her jaw. Before she could stop him, he then stomped on her right knee, shattering it like glass! Before Marron could scream, he grabbed her face and slammed her head into the wall hard enough to crack the wall, and then again to send her crashing through it. Marron deactivated Kaioken and struggled to breathe as she coughed up blood.

Pretty Boy walked up and pulled her up by her qipao top. "Look at me," he said. Marron looked and saw that Pretty Boy wasn't so pretty anymore, his face contorted into a wrinkled parody of his face with anger. She felt him fondle her through her shirt and glared at him. "Don't worry, there's no time for that fun," he said as he started to drag her out of the school. _Focus. Need to…take him…by surprise…_ "Damn, cops are coming fast. Need a distraction," Pretty Boy said as he flew up and lifted the hand that wasn't holding her. Marron saw as he summoned a large red ki ball, and it grew larger, and larger!

"KAIOKEN!" Marron yelled and chopped on her opponent's hand to make him let her go before kicking his stomach. "TRI-BEAM!" Pretty Boy yelled, blasting Marron point blank, sending her crashing to Earth. Marron watched as the ki-ball grew larger, too large for her to handle, but she had to. Marron forced her body to stand as she summoned everything she had left, "KAIOKEN TIMES THREE!" she yelled, and it felt like acid was flowing through her veins as she raised her hand, "DESTRUCTO-DISC!" A Destructo-Disc large enough to slice a bus clean in half appeared in her hand. "RED BOMBER!" Pretty Boy yelled as he threw the now massive ki ball down at the school. Marron threw her Destructo-Disc with all her power, bisecting the attack before it could touch ground, making it explode. The force of the explosion combined with the raw power of Kaioken Times Three was too much for the human girl, and she passed out.

 **Krillin**

The second Krillin heard Marron's school was under attack, he rushed out, only force of habit prevented him from crashing through the roof in his haste. _Those bastards! They're going after her friends and classmates!_ Krillin wasn't a cop then, he was a parent protecting his child, the most fearsome force on Earth! Images of slaughter filled his mind as he came closer to the school, and sensed Marron's friends had evacuated, all of the students had. Krillin saw a bright red ki ball, and then saw it disappear and someone fell from the ground. He arrived just in time to see Marron toss a Destructo-Disc at an even larger ki ball, destroying it before it hit the school. "MARRON!" Krillin screamed as he flew down to his injured daughter. "MARRON! IT'S DADDY! SAY SOMETHING!" he yelled as he held her close.

Her eyelids fluttered, but Marron only coughed up blood. Krillin felt blood from the back of her head, her head was covered in blood as he flet her ears, and realized she had a fractured skull. "Of all the times to forget a senzu bean," Krillin cursed. He looked up and saw the man who had done this to Marron, his little Marron, and almost instantly his vision filled with red. He barely acknowledged Videl as she flew over, while the man flew down. "Videl, Marron's skull is fractured. She needs a doctor now," Krillin said, his voice frighteningly calm. "Get her to a hospital, or a senzu bean. I'll handle this bastard." The veteran martial artist and cop heard his partner say, "I got it. Leave her to me." When Videl was gone, the Bastard Who Hurt His Daughter said, "She's quite a fighter. You should be proud. The Master said to kill you if I got the chance. I hope you're half the fighter she is."

Krillin only took his fighting stance and focused on how best to take the Bastard down. The Bastard yelled out his kiai, he had an amazing aura around himself, his confidence was earned. Krillin struck then, shooting forward like a ballistic missile, and landed a hard kick right in the Bastard's stomach. Before his opponent could recover, Krillin got in front of his face and roared, "SOLAR FLARE TIMES A HUNDRED!" The Bastard screamed as he fell to the ground, holding his eyes. "I can't see! I CAN'T SEE!" "That was for attacking a school!" Krillin yelled. The Bastard tried blasting ki balls at Krillin, but his lack of experience showed, he couldn't sense Krillin and all his blasts went wild, Krillin only bothered deflecting any to protect the students still evacuating.

The Bastard got up to try to fly away, but Krillin slammed his elbow into his nose, ruining the Bastard's good looks and knocking out teeth too. "That was for hurting my daughter!" he yelled before grabbing the Bastard by his ears and finishing him with a head butt that knocked him right out. "And that's because of how pissed off I am."

Krillin's vision returned to normal, and he sensed others in the school, unconscious. He went in and saw all the fighters Marron must have defeated, all of them were adults, and their clothes showed none of them were teachers. Krillin carried them all out and handed them over to arriving EMS ambulances, making sure to tell them they were all the criminals who attacked the school. His phone then rang, it was Eighteen. "Krillin, where's Marron?" she immediately asked. "I don't know for sure, I let Videl see to her while I dealt with the last son of a bitch that attacked the school," Krillin told his wife. "What happened to her!?" Eighteen yelled. "Those crooks who know ki attacked her school. Marron took most of them down, but the last guy was too strong for her. I took care of him. Eighteen, don't do anything rash," he quickly said. "They went after our daughter! At her school!" Eighteen yelled.

"I know! I can see the damage now! Do you know how hard it was for me to NOT kill the last one!? I must have thought up a hundred different ways to cut him with Destructo-Disc, blast him away with Kamehameha, and thought up at least a dozen ways to break his neck! Eighteen, if I was ten years younger, I would have done it all! But we need to do this by the book, we need to follow the rules, or else, what was the point of raising our daughter?" Krillin yelled back. Eighteen was coldly quiet for two minutes, Krillin could barely hear her breathe. "I'm calling Videl. I'll text you the Hospital. Where the Hell are the senzu beans?" Eighteen said, her calm even scarier than her anger. "Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can," Krillin told her, "I love you." Eighteen took a second before saying, "I love you too," and hung up. Krillin focused on escorting the prisoners to their Hospital, trying not to think of ways to break them the whole time.

 **Author's Note: So I got some complaints about how strong I made Videl. On looking back, I admit I've played too many Dragon Ball Video Games and forgot her actual power level. Even after training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, she wouldn't be as strong as I wrote her. I'm sorry, I'll try to remedy that in the future and try not to go overboard in the future.**

 **I'm sorry it took me so long to put this up as well, my family evacuated to avoid Florence, and I didn't have much time to write as we stayed at a hotel and spent time with my sister. I'll try to be faster about writing from now on. Luckily, my piece of South Carolina avoided any real damage, but a lot of people in North Carolina weren't so lucky. Please do what you can for them, be it through donations or volunteer work. As for me, I'll see you later.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **Yamcha**

As soon as he heard the news about Marron's school being attacked, Yamcha immediately flew there. He arrived as Krillin was finished escorting the ones who attacked the school into Ambulances, all of them were handcuffed. "Krillin!" he yelled. "I heard what happened, where's Marron?" Yamcha asked. "Videl took her to the Hospital. She…Yamcha…there was so much blood on her…" Krillin said, his ki aura actually leaking out and swirling around him. "Krillin, focus man, now's not the time," Yamcha tried to say, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "They went after my daughter!" Krillin yelled at him, "They ganged up on her, but she made them all pay…but…it was still too much too soon for her…" Krillin clenched his teeth and eyes shut, as angry tears came from his eyes. "Trust in Marron, and in the training you and Eighteen gave her. She's a tough cookie, it'll take more than this to kill her. As soon as we can, we'll get her a senzu bean, and she'll be alright. Right now, you should head for the Hospital, your little girl needs her Daddy now," Yamcha told him. Krillin wiped away his tears and nodded, "Right. Yamcha, sorry, for snapping at you." "Hey, I understand, completely, if it was my kid, I'd do the same," Yamcha said, and Krillin flew off, heading for the Hospital.

Pinto walked up to Yamcha as Krillin flew off, and Yamcha asked her, "What happened?" "We're still interrogating witnesses, but according to what we've heard so far, it all basically boils down to Marron beind targeted. She fought back and bought time for the other students to escape. As for the exact details, it's hard to say, but we know when she fought the last one, she was losing, bad, and Krillin was the one to beat him, easily. All of them could use ki, witnesses describe the attackers flying and even using ki blasts. This is serious, we must be getting close in the investigation if they're desperate to go after Krillin's family," Pinto told him. "I wish those guys went after Eighteen, she could have wiped the floor with all of them, and then made them pay for damages," Yamcha muttered.

"Yamcha, I think it's time to let the 'Ki Corp' out," Pinto said. Yamcha scratched his head and thought about it. All of the officers he trained had made amazing progress, but they were outnumbered, and apparently Shen had some pretty tough guys too. He was sure that with Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, and Pan helping that they could handle them, but bad guys never fought fair. But then again, maybe a good bluff would help. "Yeah, alright, I guess you're all ready. Go tell the Chief or whatever, I'll call Goku and everyone else," Yamcha said.

 **Goten**

Goten just got done feeding Fujiko the elephant at the Satan City Zoo when he took a break. In the break room the news was on the TV, and Goten's jaw dropped when he saw the news. "Marron!" Goten yelled out. His supervisor, a small old woman with a face that screamed 'fear my wrath' looked at him. "Poppy-san, I need to go, now," Goten quickly said. "That's your girl, isn't it," Poppy said. "Yes, I can help her get better, please, let me go," Goten told her, bowing as low as his waist allowed him, which was pretty dang low. Poppy sighed, "Take a week off, but after that don't expect much break time." "Thank you so much, Poppy-san!" Goten yelled and ran to his locker. He looked in and found his senzu beans. He checked, two left. "Alright," Goten said and quickly changed his clothes, and then ran out faster than humanly possible, flying off for the Hospital as soon as he was out of the Zoo.

He reached the Hospital where Marron was in under a minute and went to the front desk. "I need to see Marron now," he told the receptionist. "Name," the receptionist said. "Son Goten, I'm her boyfriend," Goten quickly said. "Sorry, but only family is allowed to visit patients right now," the receptionist said. Goten grit his teeth, "Can you at least tell me how she is?" "She's in surgery," he heard the voice of Eighteen say behind him. The receptionist quickly hid behind her desk at the sight of the Android, "M-M-Miss, p-p-please go back to your seat!" the receptionist squeaked. Eighteen snorted and Goten quickly said, "I think she's right, Eighteen." Eighteen looked at Goten then, and he was thankful she never learned how ot blast lasers from her eyes, if looks could kill…

Eighteen walked up to him and shoved her finger into his chest, hard enough to hurt, "Don't. You. Dare. Tell me. How to act. When my daughter. Is clinging to life. Because some psychos! Attacked! Her! School!" With each word Eighteen poked him again, her words rising in volume with each word as well as the strength of her pokes, making him step back until his back hit a wall. "This won't solve anything," Goten managed, swallowing his fear and pain, he was gonna have bruises for sure. Eighteen grabbed his shirt and said, "THEN WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO!" Eighteen yelled then, sounding less angry and more like a Mother terrified for her only child. Tears were in her eyes, angry tears mixed with sad and terrified ones, "Damn it, things like this… I thought we made her safe! But…Damn it!"

"Eighteen," Goten said, and wrapped her in a hug, "I brought senzu beans. As soon as she's out of surgery, I'll get them to her." "But that could be hours! The doctor's said she had a fractured skull, grade three concussion, a broken knee, but, that was nothing. She must have overdone it with Kaioken, the doctors said every muscle in her is torn apart! The last I heard, they were trying to repair the damage to her heart to keep it from stopping completely!" Eighteen told him. "Oh man…" Goten swallowed, what could he say to that!? For her to have to use Kaioken meant that the punks that attacked were too strong for her normally. There were too many surprises going on with these guys, for all he knew they might summon something worse than Majin Buu at this rate!

He then realized Krillin wasn't around and asked, "Where's Krillin?" Eighteen shook her head, "When he learned there was nothing he could do here, he headed back to the Station, to figure out where those punks who attacked the school were being taken to. Marron gave as good as she got, she beat everyone but the last one, Krillin took him down personally. My guess, he'll probably go there. He told me to call him if I get news." "I'm surprised," Goten said as they went to sit down in the waiting area. "If you saw the look in his eyes, you'd know that he's thinking their friends will show up to either rescue them or execute them. And he is ready for a fight," Eighteen said.

Neither one of them said anything else for three hours. There was a report after one hour of an attack at another Hospital, but the news showed Krillin beating the attackers single-handedly, footage showed him walking out of the Hospital carrying four unconscious masked men on his shoulders, his uniform torn up but his body showing no serious injuries. Ten minutes after the report, Goten's family arrived, along with the Briefs everyone wanted to be there for Marron, even Vegeta, Yamcha and Puar were there. After the third hour a doctor arrived, he was middle-aged but was so tired he looked older. "Are you Marron's family?" the Doctor asked. "Yes," Eighteen immediately answered, "How is she?"

"She's sedated for now. There was a lot of damage throughout her body, nearly her entire muscular system was torn, not to mention her skull fracture, concussion, broken leg, we fixed the worst of her injuries, but she'll need years to fully heal, not to mention physical therapy. But, she'll live, I can promise you that," the Doctor said. "Thank you. Can we see her?" Eighteen asked. "Two at a time, she needs her rest," the Doctor said, and everyone went to her room on the thirteenth floor of the Hospital, Videl was outside the room acting as a guard. Goten and Eighteen went in first. Eighteen took out her phone and called Krillin, "Krillin, we can see her now. Get your little butt here on the double, Goten brought a senzu bean." Goten however had his attention on Marron the whole time, the bruises on her face, the bandages, all of it. "Marron," he said, but she didn't respond to him. He got an idea then but remembered Eighteen was right behind him. He looked back at her and the Android told him, "I don't care how, just give it to her." "Alright," Goten said as he put the senzu bean in his mouth and went to Marron. He put his lips to hers and opened her mouth before shoving the crushed up senzu bean in her mouth.

Marron swallowed, and he felt as she reciprocated his kiss, and even hugged him too. When she finally let him go, Marron was smiling at him. Then Krillin suddenly arrived and yelled, "Goten!" The half-Saiyan turned to see a panting and sweaty Krillin staring at him and Marron. "Uh…Um…she's all better now!" Goten managed to say. Krillin sighed while Eighteen smiled at her husband's exasperation before both of them went to Marron. Goten got out of their way and let them hug her before leaving the room.

"I got the senzu bean to her," he told everyone gathered. "Good job, Goten," Chi-chi said. "No idea what we would do without good old senzu beans. We gotta thank Korin for growing so many," Goku pointed out with a smile and pat on his shoulder. "Good job, little brother," Gohan said as well. "Nice sentiment," Vegeta said, "But you're all forgetting something. The enemy is stronger than we realized. Maybe not enough to challenge a Saiyan, but they're still strong. And they got this strong without us realizing it before now." "Come on Vegeta, no need to be a party-pooper," Yamcha said. "I'm being a realist, I've learned from experience that underestimating your enemy can lead to…consequences. I'm glad Marron is alright, but we can't forget how she ended up here," Vegeta said. This ruined everyone's mood, but they all knew he was right.

"Hello, this is King Kai speaking," they heard the voice of King Kai say. "What now?" Gohan groaned.

 **Author's Note: I'm sorry, stuff keeps happening to keep me from writing stories as fast as you deserve to read them.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **Videl**

"King Kai! What's going on?" Goku asked. "Well, there's been a bit of a problem in the Northwestern Section of our Galaxy. A race of geniuses, the Idego, have created an army of Super Androids, extremely powerful ones. Individually these Super Androids are as strong as Majin Buu when he was awakened, and what's worse, they can all adapt and evolve. The Idego are normally a peaceful race, however, their leader, Primus Cerebus, has gone mad with power. If he isn't stopped, he could become even worse than Frieza in his prime!" King Kai told them. "Wow! An army as strong as Majin Buu? And they can get stronger? Now that sounds like a fight," Goku said.

"Thankfully," King Kai continued, "they haven't moved past their own solar system, and the Super Android army hasn't grown too strong. If you Saiyans hurry, you can stop this before we have another disaster on our hands." "You mean all of us?" Goten asked. "YES! You are all the strongest in the Universe, with your skills and power, you can destroy these Super Androids and stop Primus Cerebus," King Kai said. "This is rather sudden, usually you don't bother telling us anything until it's too late," Vegeta grumbled. King Kai said, "W-Well, the Supreme Kai is worried about our Mortal Level, and is hoping that if the gods are more proactive, it could help." "Then why not ask Beerus-sama?" Pan asked.

"NO!" King Kai yelled, "ABSOLUTELY NOT! We only want to destroy the Super Androids, not wipe out the entire Idego race! They are the most advanced mortal race in the entire Seventh Universe, and like I said, their whole species isn't evil, only their leader! Beerus-sama would only wipe it all out and lower our Mortal Level even further!"

"Alright then," Goku said, "Let's go!" "Hold on Dad!" Gohan quickly said, "There are some problems with that idea. For one, we don't know where the Idego are, also, it might take us a while to get there, and destroy this Super Android Army. Not to mention that I'll have to alert the University, and Gohan will have to call off work too." Gohan then addressed King Kai, "Um, King Kai, do we have time to get our affairs in order?" "Well, the Supreme Kai will be taking you to Cerbrum Prime, the Idego homeworld. That makes things a little simpler as far as transportation goes. I suppose you can take twenty-four hours to get everything together," King Kai responded. "Thank you," Gohan said. "The Supreme Kai should arrive at Goku's House in twenty-four hours to take you all to Cerebrum Prime. Be ready," King Kai told them, and then stopped communicating.

"Alright then, this makes things a little more difficult," Videl finally spoke up. "I know, we're gonna have to think up something for Pan so she doesn't get in trouble at school, plus the University as well," Gohan said as he started thinking. "Not just that; you big goof," Videl told her husband, "You guys are our trump card against Shen's men, but now, you're not going to be here! Us Earthlings will be on our own." "I'm not too worried," Gohan said, then put a hand on her shoulder, "Videl, you're more than capable of handling anything that comes your way." Videl shook her head, "Gohan, I would have believed you, but after seeing what happened to Marron, I need something more. But I don't want to spend another year in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, once was enough. I need something faster. I need to learn Kaioken, maybe all of us Earthlings need to learn it."

Everyone turned to Goku then, and he was scratching his head, thinking. After thinking Videl's suggestion over, Goku said, "I can do that…but it's not something anyone too weak can do. I can teach it to Videl, Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien, but you guys are the only ones I can think of that could handle it. Yamcha, you mind not telling your students about it? I don't think they could handle it." Yamcha nodded, "I understand. I'm hoping I won't need it, but Videl is right, every little bit helps." Chi-chi sighed, "I can't believe this is all happening. We can't catch a break, can we?" She then turned to Gohan, "Gohan, you better be a good Father and watch over Pan-chan! And Goten, you better keep on eye on her too when you go." "Grandma! I'll be fine, I'm plenty strong! Plus I got Super Saiyan now, I can take care of myself," Pan moaned.

"No, Chi-chi's right," Goku said, shocking everyone, "If King Kai is right, those Super Androids will be tough. We should make sure to grab some senzu beans before we go." Everyone agreed, and soon they all went home. The Doctors were shocked at Marron's rapid recovery, but didn't try to stop her from leaving. After they left, Goku turned to Videl, "Alright, I'll teach you the Kaioken after you and Krillin get done working. Just call, and I'll come get you guys." "Sure," Videl agreed.

 ** _Several Hours Later_**

Goku met up with Yamcha, Videl, and Krillin at the Mountains. Pinto, Marron, Eighteen, Gohan, and Pan were there as well to give emotional support. "Alright, you're all some of the strongest people I know," Goku began, "Which means that you should be able to handle Kaioken better than I did at first, same with Marron. That said, this is still a dangerous technique that will push your body to its limits, and past it. So, don't use it unless you're absolutely sure you need to," Goku explained. "Got it," Yamcha agreed, and swallowed. "Now, remember, basic Kaioken unlocks your full power, and at higher levels pushes you beyond what you thought possible. It's intense, and you need to keep your control, but that shouldn't be too hard for you," Goku said as he activated Kaioken, "Remember to keep the energy flow contained and under control. Keep your emotions under control. This is for you too, Marron." "Got it, Goku-jii-san!" Marron yelled. "Let the power flow through your bodies, like a river," Goku told Videl, Yamcha, and Krillin.

The three Earthling warriors focused their power, concentrating, remembering the battles they had all witnessed and been a part of. _I can do this, I have the power. I've trained so hard, just focus, let the power flow through you…_ She sensed as Krillin's power skyrocketed, she looked and saw the red aura of Kaioken swirling around him. He then looked at Goku with a smirk, and Goku smirked back before the two old friends started sparring. Krillin moved at speeds Videl never witnessed him move at before, and Goku looked like he was having to focus hard to keep up, before they at last flew back from each other after a minute, and Krillin deactivated Kaioken.

"Phew!" Krillin sighed, "You weren't kidding. Man, now I'm really feeling my age. But damn, that was awesome!" "I know, right?" Goku said, as Yamcha let loose with a loud kiai, "KAIOKEN!" The red aura surrounded him as well and he summoned his Spirit Ball and sent it at Goku. Goku flew around dodging Yamcha's signature technique and yelled, "That's is Yamcha! Keep it up!" Yamcha kept up the attack for about forty seconds before he finally let it go and fell on his knees. "Yamcha!" everyone yelled, but Pinto reached him first and helped him up. "Man, that was intense," Yamcha said and took a deep breath. "Can you walk?" Pinto asked him. "Yeah, just surprised is all," Yamcha told his student/girlfriend, and was surprised when she gave him a kiss. "Be a little more careful," she told him.

"Right!" Yamcha said, unable to stop his blushing. Videl closed her eyes and focused again. "Let the power flow through you Videl," Goku encouraged her, "Like a river, filled with rain. Let your body be the river's path." Videl found her power, it was greater than she expected, so much power was sealed inside of her. She focused hard, and then realized what she was doing wrong. She took a deep breath, and let it all go, letting the power flow through her. When she opened her eyes, a red aura surrounded her, and she clenched her fist, feeling like she could fly right through an entire mountain range.

She immediately tested her new power on Goku, and he happily obliged, dodging and countering her attacks as she moved faster than she ever thought possible for her to ever reach. The two of them went back and forth, trading blows, until finally Videl felt like her body was growing overheated, and she stopped the Kaioken. Goku smiled at her, and Gohan and Pan went to her. "That was awesome, Mom!" Pan cheered her. "Thanks baby," Videl said as she ruffled her daughter's hair. "Looks like we got nothing to worry about now," Yamcha declared, "We can handle any punk that comes now." "Definitely," Videl agreed.

 **Author's Note: Sorry it's short. Had a real busy month. I promise more and better action next chapter. Thanks for sticking with me this long.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 **Krillin**

It was the day after Goku taught Krillin, Yamcha, and Videl the Kaioken, they were all gathered at Kame House to see the Saiyans off. Pan, Bra, Gohan, Trunks, and Goten were all carrying packs filled with clothes, Capsules, senzu beans, and other essentials Chi-chi and Bulma insisted their children bring, just in case. Krillin couldn't help but smile and shake his head as the two women fussed over their families. When they were certain they were all ready, Chi-chi finally said, "Be careful, all of you. And I promise that I'll make the best meal you've ever had when you get back." "We'll be alright, Chi-chi," Goku assured her, with that always confident smile and a hug, as did the rest of her family, "Between Vegeta and me, I'd say we can handle anything that comes our way." Vegeta on the other hand was a little more standoffish as Trunks and Bra hugged Bulma goodbye, but when she turned to Vegeta, he didn't stop her from giving him a goodbye hug and kiss.

After they said their goodbyes, the Supreme Kai arrived. "Alright everyone," the Supreme Kai said, "If you're ready to go, grab onto me, and I'll take you to Cerebrum Prime." The Saiyans all did as he said, and the Supreme Kai turned to the Earthlings. "Goodbye everyone. We'll be back as soon as possible," he assured them. He then declared, "Kai Kai," and in a blur, they were all gone. "No matter how many times this happens," Chi-chi admitted with a sigh, "I always worry about them." "Hey now," Videl assured her mother-in-law, "It's Goku we're talking about! Plus he's got Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, all there to watch his back if anything goes wrong. And if I know Gohan, he'll make sure nothing happens to anyone, not while he's around."

"I guess you're right," Chi-chi said, a little reassured. "As for us," Yamcha pointed out, "We got our own problems to deal with. Master Roshi, think you can help out?" Master Roshi looked at him and nodded, "Sure thing. I've been needing some more exercise anyway. And aside from that, I'm pretty sure I can draw Shen out. Just take me to him, and I'm sure I can make him reveal himself." "That could work," Krillin said, thinking, "Yeah… he's got to be at his wits end with all the beat downs we've been giving his students. One more push might be enough to make him slip up and give us the evidence needed to expose him. But you're gonna have to be careful, Master." The old master nodded, "This isn't my first rodeo, boys." "Alright," Krillin agreed.

 **Videl**

Videl was the one that took Master Roshi to 'Master Flying Stork's' dojo, Krillin and Yamcha went to the Police Station to prepare the Ki Corp for any worst-case scenario. Master Roshi was dressed in an old black martial arts uniform and looked very serious as they reached the dojo. Videl opened her senses, she felt many students there, but none of them were particularly powerful. But she sensed Shen was still there, supervising, along with his bald Assistant. The two went inside and the Assistant actually stopped when he saw Master Roshi, then regained his composure. "Welcome to the Stork School. Would you like an introductory lesson?" the Assistant said.

He then commented to Videl, "Would you like to come join our school, Officer? I'm sure that Master Flying Stork can teach you many things." Master Roshi spoke first, "Actually, I was hoping to speak to the Master himself. I've got some experience myself, it's always a treat meeting someone with similar experience." "That will have to wait, the Master is teaching a lesson personally right now," the Assistant said, "But you are free to wait in his office." "Thank you very much, Tao," Master Roshi said, shocking the Assistant, aka Tao, "If you could bring us some tea as well, that would be lovely." Tao immediately went, his body language looked like he was struggling not to go off on something.

"You wound him up pretty good," Videl commented. "That's the plan," Master Roshi told her, "I'm going to knock him down a few pegs, both of them if I can, in front of these students. That should get them scared enough to mess up. Shen and I both think in terms of 'the old school', where the Law is only a tool, not the whole thing when it comes to Justice. Now that he knows I'm here, he won't think that the Law can protect him anymore." "Alright, I'll plant the bugs," Videl said, and walked around the office. It had a desk with chairs to sit on, papers, a pillow and altar for Shen to meditate on, and a shelf full of old scrolls. Videl was as discrete as possible as she planted the bugs that Bulma had made wherever she thought she could hide them. The Chief had given her permission to take these drastic measures, he was really going out on a limb; but after Marron's school was attacked, the public outcry for the Police to stamp out the criminals was fierce.

Videl quickly sat next to Master Roshi and waited for Shen. After five minutes, he arrived in his office. Videl could feel his anger towards them even without sensing his ki. In an even tone, the wicked Master said, "I guess the jig is up then." "Shen, you know that what you've been doing is wrong, you are victimizing innocent people," Master Roshi responded, "I can't stand by anymore." "I thought so," Shen said, and then slammed his fist on his desk. Immediately, solid steel doors slammed down around them, and Shen suddenly disappeared! "What the Hell!?" Videl yelled. "It was a duplicate!" Roshi yelled, "Shen's learned more than we thought!" That was when they heard the beeping sound.

 **Krillin**

Krillin and Yamcha had just finished debriefing the Ki Corp when a loud explosion tore through the city! "What was that!?" Yamcha yelled as the Chief ran into the room. "Krillin! Yamcha! You need to take the Ki Corp and get to Satan City Penitentiary as soon as possible! They're under attack by ki wielding criminals, and prisoners are running wild!" "Oh man!" Yamcha yelled, then turned to his students, "Let's go! Focus on keeping the people safe!" "Right!" the officers all agreed as they quickly ran out of the Police Station. "Yamcha, follow me, I know where the Penitentiary is," Krillin yelled as he flew up, and to his surprise, the other officers all floated up as well. "Alright Rookies!" Krillin told them after a second, "Follow me!"

The members of the Ki Corp followed Krillin closely, although he was moving a lot slower than he liked so they could follow him. In five minutes, they reached the Satan City Penitentiary. Prisoners were rioting, as Shen's students were destroying buildings and blasting at approaching police cars. Krillin flew down and grabbed a bullhorn from a wounded officer and immediately yelled, "This is Sergeant Krillin of the Satan City Police Department! Stand down now, or we will detain you using all means necessary!" The attacking ki criminals turned their attention to Krillin, and immediately bombarded him with ki balls.

The veteran warrior easily dodged the attack, and Yamcha sprang into action, "SPIRIT BALL!" Like a demented pinball, the Spirit Ball attacked the crooks, slamming into them full force and moving on to the next one. Krillin didn't let his friend take all the credit, and quickly knocked out a dozen of the crooks with his own ki balls. Meanwhile, the Ki Corp focused on the escaped prisoners, knocking as many out as they could and recapturing them, fighting to keep them contained.

The Ki Corp did their Master proud, dozens of escaped prisoners fell in the first minute, the Ki Corp members discipline ensuring that no one was overwhelmed by sheer numbers, although they were outnumbered by hundreds.

Krillin and Yamcha soon got the ki wielding criminals under control and couldn't have been sooner as they saw that even with their discipline and training, the Ki Corp was struggling to hold the line. "Yamcha, we need to end this fast!" Krillin yelled. "Right! Ready?" Yamcha said, and together the two old friends yelled, "KAIOKEN!" The red aura of Kaioken surrounded them as power flowed through their bodies. They were moving so fast, that for them it almost seemed that time had stood still as they went through the remaining prisoners. They had to struggle to hold back their overwhelming strength, wanting to detain, not slaughter, the escaping prisoners. They moved like red blurs through the remaing criminals, throwing punches and kicks and precision strikes to pressure points as they moved. By the time they felt their muscles beginning to strain, it was over, and they both deactivated Kaioken. "Is everyone alright?" Yamcha immediately asked as more police cruisers along with ambulances and fire trucks arrived on the scene.

Pinto answered, she had some bruises on her face and her sunglasses were gone, but she was walking just fine at least, "No casualties on our side. I think we managed to detain all the escaped prisoners." "What about inside the penitentiary?" Krillin asked as he reached out with his senses. He sensed no life inside, all the prisoners had escaped, and he saw no sign of the Penitentiary Guards outside. He saw a hole in the wall of the penitentiary where Shen's students had originally blasted in and flew inside of it. "Hello!" Krillin yelled as he flew through the ruined penitentiary. All he saw were ruined cells, and bodies of prisoners and guards inside, no sign of life.

"Damn it," he cursed, and Yamcha parroted him when he got inside as well. Krillin looked around, the penitentiary would take months to repair fully, but he realized something quickly, "The explosion didn't come from here." Yamcha's eyes threatened to bug out of his head, "You're right, you don't think…" The two of them stopped talking, and immediately flew off. They saw the smoke and flew towards it as fast as they could and saw the remains of 'Master Flying Stork's' Dojo. "VIDEL! MASTER ROSHI!" they yelled as they went to thr rubble. "Krillin, they're still alive, I can sense them and about a dozen other people!" Yamcha said as they quickly got to work clearing the rubble. They soon saw a ki barrier and cleared the area around it. As soon as it was clear, Videl released the barrier and gasped. "Easy there Videl," Master Roshi said as he helped her up, "You did real good."

A dozen people in gi's were sprawled around close to Videl and Master Roshi, and Yamcha asked, "What happened?" Master Roshi grunted, "Shen was ready for us. He made a trap, steel doors in his office and a bomb. When we realized there was a bomb, we got through the steel doors, and saw the innocent students, all confused. I corralled them together, and Videl created the barrier just as the bomb went off." Master Roshi looked around, four other buildings were also devastated, "We need to get to work, we might be able to save some more people."

"Can you handle it?" Krillin asked Master Roshi and Videl. "Yeah," Videl said, "I just needed a minute to rest. Let's go, me and Yamcha will take this side, you and Master Roshi take that one." "Got it," the warriors agreed, and went to work clearing rubble from the other buildings, sensing for more people. It took them an hour, they had to be careful to not risk a landslide of rubble, but they managed to save another thirteen people. All of them were injured, but thankfully the ambulances had arrived to take care of the wounded. When it was over, Videl cursed and fell on her butt. "All this, and they still managed to get away." "Yeah," Krillin agreed. They won this battle, but the war wasn't over yet.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

 **Krillin**

After Shen's escape, Krillin, with the Chief's permission, had started a manhunt for him, and his assistant, who Master Roshi confirmed was Shen's brother the infamous Mercenary Tao Pai Pai. For three days they searched for them, letting the media know that they were dangerous criminals and everything; but they got no results. Civilians flooded the Police's hotlines, but all of them were only rumors or idiots looking for their fifteen minutes of fame. Nothing concrete was coming in, and Krillin was starting to lose sleep over it.

On the fourth day, he once again woke up way too early. Eighteen woke up with him; and looked at him. "Krillin, go back to sleep." Krillin tried to get up, only for his powerful cyborg wife to push him back down and hold him down. "You need your rest," she pointed out, "And as your wife, I'm not letting you wake up too early for the fourth time in a row." Krillin took a deep breath, Eighteen had a look in her eyes that told him 'this is for your own good.' "I really hate this," Krillin said, "Those guys hurt so many people, and I can't find them. Their goons sent my daughter to the Hospital, and I can't do anything about it." Eighteen nodded as she got on top of him and looked into his eyes. _How could I have gotten her as my wife?_ Krillin wondered as she looked at him with those icy blue eyes of hers. She could have nearly any man, or woman, she wanted, yet she stuck by him.

Krillin did as she suggested and went back to sleep. He would need his rest.

 **Marron**

Marron woke up and immediately started stretching before putting on her gi and weighted clothes. After warming up and getting to the training room she worked her heart out along with her Dad. Marron didn't forget how she had lost the fight with that two-bit pretty boy thug. She wouldn't let it happen again, she would train her heart out. When Goten got back, she was going to be so strong, he'd need to go Super Saiyan to beat her! "Whoa Sweetie, you're really going at it now," her Dad commented. "I need to get stronger," Marron said as she did another rep with their weights, "Dad, I lost that fight with those thugs. We don't know how many more are out there like that pervy pretty boy. If I don't get at least five, no, ten times stronger, then I'll be useless!"

Krillin nodded and Eighteen watched them and commented, "I think you need to focus on being more skilled. You beat almost all of them, except for their leader, or whatever he was. From what I've heard, those punks aren't very experienced. Strength is important, but I think honing your skills would be better. I suggest watching for openings; and using Kaioken more selectively to hit the jerks hard." "Yeah," Krillin agreed, "That's perfect for you, Marron. We should practice that." "Alright," Marron agreed. After stretching again the three of them headed out to their backyard.

Krillin and Marron powered up and immediately started sparring. Krillin was furiously attacking, Marron struggling to keep up, but she knew he was holding back. She kept her eyes and mind open to watch for an opening. Krillin went for a roundhouse kick, and Marron saw it. "KAIOKEN!" she quickly yelled and landed a palm strike before Krillin could throw his kick. Krillin backed away and smiled. "That's it, keep going," the more experienced martial artist told his daughter, and they kept on going. Every time Marron landed a blow, Krillin went faster, pushing her. Eventually, he landed a hard kick to her stomach that drove the wind out of her and she stopped, holding her stomach. "Oh man! Are you alright, Marron?" her Dad immediately said when he saw he actually hurt her.

"G-Give me…a minute…" Marron managed to say as she floated down to the ground and made herself stand up so her diaphragm could fully expand as she breathed. Marron needed two minutes to really recover, and Krillin said, "Alright, I think that's enough." He saw the sun start to rise and said, "I gotta get ready to work." Krillin ran inside to shower and get in his uniform, leaving Eighteen and Marronn alone. "After all this is over," Eighteen said, "I'm gonna make your Father take a vacation. Take us somewhere nice, like a tropical island. Spend the day walking the beach and enjoying the surf or something." Marron snorted, "You really want all the guys there to ogle you?" Eighteen smirked, "I like seeing your Dad get jealous sometimes, besides, if anyone gets too fresh, I can break him in half."

Marron shook her head, "You're something else, Mom." She went inside and took a shower, school was canceled for the immediate future, but she heard from Kuki that it would reopen in another week. Marron got dressed in her usual denim skort with purple short sleeved shirt and red shoes and emerged from her room as her Dad got ready to head out. She heard her Mom say, "Be careful. Desperate people are the most dangerous." "I will," Krillin promised. Marron went down and gave him a kiss goodbye which he returned, and Krillin headed off to the Station, while Eighteen got to work making breakfast.

After breakfast, Marron grabbed her deputy badge and pinned it on her shirt. She was going to head out on patrol, but then her Mom stopped her, "And where do you think you're going?" "Around," Marron evasively said. Eighteen shook her head, "Not alone you're not." Marron groaned, "MMOOOOOMMM!" "Don't 'Mom' me. You were nearly killed the last time you fought alone. If you think I'm going to let you try your luck again without some serious backup, you're dead wrong. Or, I could send you back to your room to study for the next seven hours," Eighteen said, a smug look on her face. Marron crossed her arms and glared at her, and Eighteen crossed her arms as she glared back at her.

Marron had a good glare, but Eighteen was a pro, and she relented, "Fine." Eighteen smirked as they both headed out of the house and started walking through Satan City. Marron had her senses wide open, looking for any trace of superhuman ki. For the next three hours they looked around the City, Marron feeling her muscles tighten as time passed with no sign. She nearly screamed when her Mom touched her shoulder. "Take a minute, breathe," she told her, and led her to a bench to sit down. "Deep breaths don't rush it," Eighteen told Marron. Marron did as her Mom told her, and her body started to relax. "You can't fight if you're too stiff. Keep your mind and body relaxed," Eighteen continued. After five minutes, Marron felt better; and they continued their search.

After another two hours of walking, Eighteen suggested they stop and grab lunch. "I'm not that hungry," Marron responded, and then sensed a ki signature flare up. "You feel that?" she asked, and quickly ran in the direction she sensed the ki coming from. They saw five masked men with auras around them coming out of a bank. Marron was ready to fight, but Eighteen reached them first. One of the masked men saw her and said, "Out of my way, Beauty Queen." Eighteen tucked her hair behind her hair in response and said, "Are you involved with Shen? Tell the truth, and I'll only break half your bones." The masked men looked at her and laughed. Eighteen saw Marron and raised her hand, "Stay there, Marron. This won't take long." One of the masked men, who looked like a bodybuilder, flew at Eighteen yelling, "Out of the way, bitch!"

Eighteen caught the man's kick and then squeezed and snapped his leg. The masked bodybuilder screamed in pain, and the other masked men stepped back. Eighteen kicked the man in the ribs hard enough to send him flying into two others, knocking all three of them out. "Last chance boys," Eighteen told the last two masked men, "Tell me where Shen is, or I'll get real nasty." "She's just one woman! We can take-" the masked man didn't get to finish, as Eighteen suddenly appeared and kneed him in the balls, hard enough to make Marron wince. "One left," Eighteen said, and glared at the last masked man. "I'LL TALK! I'LL TALK!" he yelled and ripped off his mask showing that he was a bald man with big ears and a scar on his right cheek, just as the police arrived with Krillin and Videl leading them.

"Now, tell the nice police officers everything, especially the cute bald one," Eighteen told the last masked man, and he yelled, "I WILL! I WILL!" "Eighteen," Krillin said, "Do I need to ask what happened?" "I was just doing my civic duty as a citizen," Eighteen told him. "I'll tell you everything!" the formerly masked man said, falling on his knees to Videl, "Just keep her away from me!" "You're under arrest," Videl said as she took the man into custody. He actually sighed as he got in the police cruiser.

 **Goten**

Goten honestly thought they would solve the problem of Primus Cerebus's Super Androids in one day, two days tops. He had been wrong, so wrong! Primus Cerebus had constructed factories for the Super Androids on four planets of the Idego's solar system, and they had to fight their way to destroy all of them! Luckily, there was a Resistance among the Idego against Primus Cerebus, and they were happy to lend them spaceships to take them to the planets where the Super Android Factories were. They were now working on the third one now, Gotenks leading the way in his Super Saiyan Three Form, destroying Androids as fast as he could while Pan and Bra were behind him, destroying everything in site in the factory. The battles had been fierce, everyone except Goku and Vegeta had to use senzu beans to heal serious injuries at least five times; and even Goku and Vegeta needed them after they destroyed the second factory. Zenkai helped make them all stronger, but they were quickly running out of senzu beans.

Right now, Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan were outside the factory, dealing with reinforcements from the last one. Everything was rumbling and exploding as the combined Vegeta and Son families fought against the Super Androids. The Androids were all spherical with thick tubelike arms; but the metal they were made of was unique; and could repair itself if the central processing computer of the Android wasn't destroyed. Goten and Trunks had to rely on Gotenks's power to keep up, and even though Gotenks was stronger than ever before thanks to his component's Zenkai, he was still struggling to keep up with the Super Androids.

Gotenks, Bra, and Pan emerged in a factory to see the Super Androids being constructed on an assembly line. "Alright girls," Gotenks said, "Together! DIE DIE MISSILE BARRAGE!" "Kamehameha!" Pan screamed in her Super Saiyan Form. "GALICK GUN!" Bra unleashed her Father's signature technique, pouring everything she had left into it. All around them, machines were destroyed, stopping production of the Super Androids. Thankfully, all the factories were fully automated, no innocent lives were lost when the factories were destroyed. "All right, I think that's it," Gotenks said. That was when three Super Androids attacked the Fused Half-Saiyan at once, tackling him into a hard metal wall!

Gotenks blasted the Super Androids off of himself before attacking one, throwing a punch right through it. He then squeezed the second one in half with Galactic Donut, only for his time to run out! "OH CRAP!" Gotenks yelled as Trunks and Goten unfused. The last Super Android blasted Trunks with a laser from its hands before he could recover, and the Super Android's laser tore through Trunks's chest. "TRUNKS!" Goten, Pan, ande Bra all screamed. Bra screamed in righteous fury at the sight of her older brother struggling to breath, and lightning exploded out of her as she ascended to Super Saiyan Two! The Half-Saiyan girl flew at the Super Android and kicked it back before unleashing a barrage of ki blasts to knock it back. The Super Android quickly recovered though, and flew at her, spinning its arms faster than a buzzsaw, slamming her through another wall.

Goten was exhausted as he took out his last two senzu beans and gave one to Trunks and ate the other one himself. Pan flew after the Super Android in the meanwhile and managed to stop it from finishing off Bra. Trunks got up and the two men immediately went to defend the girls, both of the ascending to Super Saiyan Two as they went at the Super Android faster than rockets. The Super Android struggled to defend itself from Goten and Trunks as they threw punches and kicks with wild abandon. Pan and Bra saw their Uncle and Big Brother respectively fighting and joined in. All four Saiyan hybrids started to overwhelm the Super Android, pounding away at it, before it unleashed a bright light from its body, and then spun around, knocking them all off it.

"Don't give up! Give it all you got!" Trunks yelled as he blasted the Super Android with all he had. Goten and the girls joined him, all of them pouring their power into their blasts. The Super Android started to glow bright red, then yellow, and then white. "HHHHHAAAAAAA!" all of them screamed out with one last blast of power, and the Super Android exploded! Pan, Bra, Goten, and Trunks all powered down, almost totally drained. "Alright, we gotta get out of here, and Dad, Vegeta, or Gohan can blow this place away," Goten said as he helped Pan up. Trunks and Goten carried the girls out and saw Vegeta in his Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Form finish off the last two Super Androids. "DAD! Blow this place to Hell!" Trunks yelled up as he and Goten flew a safe distance away from the factory. Vegeta fired away at the factory, and when the dust finally settled, it was reduced to a smoking crater.

Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan flew down and Gohan took Pan. "We did it Dad. Me and Bra helped destroy one of the Super Androids," Pan said, with a tired smile. Gohan smiled back as he held her close, "That's great sweetheart. You've been working hard, you should rest now." Pan was already asleep. A space ship shaped like a blue cylinder floated down from the sky, and it's landing feet hit the ground. Its side opened up to reveal the Idego who was helping transport the Saiyans, Kor-Tex. He had the tall, and thin seven-foot body that was usual of the Idego and seven fingered hands, wearing a red jumpsuit and helmet that hid his large cranium. Pan once compared him to a lollipop with arms and legs.

Kor-Tex took off his helmet, revealing his light grey skin and skull like face with one eye in the middle. "You have succeeded once again, Saiyans," Kor-Tex said as he helped them onboard his ship. "Yeah," Goku said, "But that was the toughest fight yet. If Primus Cerebus isn't planning something for that last factory, then I'll be shocked." "Yeah," Goten agreed, "I used up my last senzu beans. How many do we have left?" Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta dug through their pockets, and each pulled out one senzu bean each. "That's all!?" Trunks yelled in disbelief.

"You guys and the girls have been scarfing them down like crazy," Gohan explained as Kor-Tex's ship took off. "We'll have to divide them in half; and hope that whoever doesn't get one half doesn't get too badly injured," Vegeta said as he snapped his last senzu bean in half. Goku and Gohan did the same and passed the half senzu beans to Goten and Trunks, keeping two other halves for Pan and Bra when they woke up. "It's almost over," Goku remarked as they exited the planet's atmosphere and headed for the final factory. "Right," Goten said. He fell asleep soon afterward, dreaming of his Mom's cooking, and spending a whole day with Marron when he returned to Earth.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

 **Videl**

The guy that Eighteen had captured was singing like a bird before Videl and Krillin even got to the Police Station. It was honestly embarrassing seeing how quickly he talked. He told them everything he knew; and it was a surprising amount of information. The Doji had been a front to try to recruit the more ruthless students into the real ki training. Shen and Tao Pai Pai had traveled the world before this, recruiting bandits, mercenaries, and crooks of all kinds while also trying to learn new techniques as they went. It had been slow going, but by now they had recruited about a thousand people, before they set up the Dojo in Satan City. The plan had been for the criminals to overwhelm police, and then Shen's other students would 'defeat' them, gaining even more students and wealth for himself while at the same time spreading his teachings; his plan had been to overwhelm the Turtle School eventually with sheer numbers.

The crook Eighteen captured, Joku, explained how she and the Z-Warriors had messed up the plan beyond salvage, and now Shen was going to go into hiding. He was immortal like Master Roshi, he was planning to wait until they all died of old age before trying again. "Yeah, that's not going to happen. We're going to find him and Tao and put them away for the maximum sentence!" Krillin said when Joku told them. Krillin then demanded, "Alright, tell me where those two snakes are hiding, and don't leave anything out!"

Joku looked at them, "I only know three places they could be in. One is in the Tso Mountains, another by the Mochi Valley, and finally in the Mu Gu Gai Pan Desert. I don't know which one of them they're hiding, and they might have more too." "Is that really all you know?" Krillin asked, "I'd hate for Eighteen to have to come here." "I SWEAR IT'S THE TRUTH! DON'T LET THAT MONSTER IN HERE!" "I believe you," Krillin said, "But watch how you refer to my wife." Joku's eyes nearly bugged out his skull, "You MARRIED HER!?" The scarred-up crook then fainted. Videl and Krillin just looked at him and Videl sighed, "Some people."

"Alright," Krillin said as they left the Interrogation Room, "We know three possible locations of where those bastards are." Officers from the Ki Corp were following him as he spoke, "Unfortunately, it's outside our jurisdiction. The Mu Gu Gai Pan Desert is on the other hemisphere, and the closest place, the Mochi Valley, is still a hundred miles outside Satan City's border. Unless we get really lucky, we aren't going anywhere… Times like this make me wish Goku was here." Videl nodded, "Same here, but there's nothing we can do. Those snakes really chose the right rocks to hide under." Krillin suddenly got an idea, "Wait, I think I know who to call. We can get Tien, I'm sure he'd be happy to help! If I remember correctly…" Krillin pulled out his phone and got a Map App on, showing the location of the Mu Gu Gai Pan Desert.

"Yep, his dojo isn't too far from the Mu Gu Gai Pan Desert. He can at least investigate that place for us," Krillin said, and immediately started calling him. Tien answered on the fourth ring. "Krillin, is this important, you're interrupting a class right now," Tien said when he answered. "I'm sorry old buddy, but this is really important," Krillin started, "Eighteen caught one of Shen's guys, and lucky for us, he knew a whole lot that he was ready to share. We now know three possible locations Shen and Tao Pai Pai could be hiding in, but they're all outside Satan City Police Department's jurisdiction." "I see, and you want me to help you. Where are the locations?" Tien asked. "Mochi Valley, Tso Mountains, and the Mu Gu Gai Pan Desert," Krillin informed him. "I see, very well, I will take my five best students and start searching the Desert," Tien promised. "Thanks man," Krillin said. "You owe me for this. You can help by helping with a lesson at the Dojo, when you got time," Tien responded. "Sure thing man. Good luck," Krillin agreed, and they hung up.

 **Tien**

Krillin's call had been three hours ago. He had cancelled the day's lessons for his five best students: Wan, Shinji, Ryuto, Oda, and Akira. All of them were dressed in their green gi and were ready to fight. "Students!" Tien began, he chose to forgo his qipao, it felt good to wear his old gi in solidarity with his students. "Today, your skill will be tested in ways I cannot foresee. I am asking you to risk your lives to help in the battle against evil," he said, and then explained everything that he knew about Shen's return and training new students.

"We do not know what awaits us, so keep your wits about you, and do not let your guard down! You five are my best students, your dedication has inspired the others, and I have taught you many of my best techniques. Have faith in your power and each other, if you see anyone being overwhelmed, help them! Our opponents may be much stronger than even me. However, from what my friends have told me, we have the advantages of discipline, and unity! Remember this, and we will not fail!" Tien told them all. "YES SIR!" his students all yelled. "Let's go, we will search the entire Mu Gu Gai Pan Desert, and if you sense the enemy, then flare out your ki, and the rest of us will converge on the spot," Tien ordered, and flew off, Wan, Shinji, Ryuto, Oda, and Akira all following close behind.

They reached the Mu Gu Gai Pan Desert in ten minutes, and soon split up in six directions. Tien kept his senses open the entire time, opening up his mind ot all the life in the desert. Deserts were far from barren, there were many different plants and animals that managed to survive. Tien sensed a life form larger than the usual hares and lizards and looked down to see what looked like a tent. Tien flew down and went to the tent's entrance. "Hello! Is anyone there?" Tien yelled. A woman in a brown robe entered, her skin was tanned dark brown, and it was clear that she was blind. "Yes? Who is it?" "I'm sorry for disturbing you. My name is Master Tien Shinhan, my students and I are searching for criminals. Have you heard anything?"

"I believe I have, Sensei," the woman said, "Would you come in?" Tien said, "Pardon the intrusion," and entered the woman's tent. Inside he saw that the woman had a fire pit going and had already made some tea for herself. He sat down on a blanket near the fire pit and she poured tea for them both. Tien took the tea and smelled it, he didn't smell anything unusual, and took a sip. It was bitter, but also invigorating. "My name is Moka. I have lived in this desert since I was twelve. It is a difficult existence, but I prefer the solitude and quiet. For the last five years, I have avoided the Southwest, there are people there. I often hear the sounds of fighting and explosions from that direction and have done my best to avoid it. The ones you seek may be there," the woman, Moka, said.

"Thank you," Tien said, "Is there any way I can repay you for your help?" Moka shook her head, "If the ones in the Southwest are indeed criminals, I only want them out of the desert, nothing more." "Very well," Tien agreed. He rose to leave and said, "I was once a nomad like you. It is indeed peaceful, but with no one there to help you, it is also difficult. I wish the best for you." Tien left Moka's tent, and flew off in the Southwest, none of his students went that direction.

He soon sensed more people, at least three dozen, and all of them felt powerful. Tien prepared himself and flew in the direction of those ki signatures. He saw them, a mixture of men and women dressed in clothes ranging from gi's to biker gear and regular clothes walking around what looked like the entrance to a tunnel along with enough tents to house a small community. Tien floated down and walked up to one woman wearing torn jeans and a denim jacket with worn leather boots on. The woman took one look at Tien, and then her eyes grew in recognition.

Quick as a snake, Tien struck her unconscious, only for five others to sound the alarm. "Damn it!" Tien yelled, and then let loose with a loud kiai, unleashing his ki all around and alerting his students to his location. He quickly started deflecting ki balls before answering with a few of his own, knocking several people out before he was forced to fly up. The three-eyed warrior quickly brought his hands together and yelled, "NEO TRI-BEAM!" He blasted out his most powerful technique five times, knocking out thirty fighters with each blast, but there were even more of them coming. Tien flew at them, dodging ki blasts, Dodon Rays, and inferior Tri-Beam blasts as he flew into the crowd of enemy martial artists.

His limbs flew out with lightning speed and precision, knocking out all he struck, determined to overcome quantity with quality, but after an entire minute he made a mistake, and was blasted from behind with a powerful Super Dodon Ray. Tien quickly spun and knocked his attackers out with a Tri-Beam, only to then be grabbed by ten enemies at once. Tien blasted them off with a fast wave of ki, only to then be struck from four directions with Tri-Beams. His gi was torn, and his body showing signs of damage after these mighty attacks, but he was determined to keep on fighting, and blasted ki balls in all directions to gain some distance for himself, but saw he was still radically outnumbered.

Then, when all seemed lost, five Tri-Beams tore into the surrounding enemies. Tien looked up with relief to see his students. "Protect the Sensei!" Wan yelled as the five students charged into battle, all of them enraged to see their Sensei wounded, and determined to protect him with their lives. Tien refused to leave the work to them and joined them after catching his breath. Together, the six warriors of the Neo Crane School overwhelmed their enemies in only four minutes.

Tien looked around, he was the worst injured of all, his students had followed his instructions and protected each other during the battle. "Sensei, can you still fight?" Akira asked. Tien nodded, "Yes, I've suffered far worse than this. Let's finish this. Whatever they were protecting is in here." Tien nodded towards the tunnel entrance, and led the way in.

The tunnel was dark, but Tien didn't sense anyone's presence inside. He led his students into a complex with many rooms, almost like a base, but it seemed that they had defeated everyone at this location. After what felt like hours of searching, they finally came across a large computer room. Shinji said, "Sensei, what will we do with this?" Shinji turned on a light, and Tien saw a massive supercomputer in the room. "I don't know what we can do," Tien said, "However, I have a friend who'll be interested in this sort of thing. I'll contact her, you five go secure our prisoners." "Yes sir!" his students yelled and rushed to do as ordered. Tien left the tunnel and headed back to his dojo, he had left his phone there. Bulma would be a big help with that computer.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

 **Videl**

Tien called Krillin to tell him about the hideout he and his students had captured, along with the hundreds of criminals they had captured in it. Almost all of them had a record with crimes ranging from petty larceny to murder and everything in between. Thankfully, all of them also had open warrants for their arrests in cities throughout the world, none of them would see outside of a cell for a long time. The Ki Corp were useful then, to ensure that the students of Shen wouldn't be able to break out, they, along with Tien's students, guarded the prisoners. Once the last prisoner was secured, Videl sighed, "Wish I could have been there. It sounds like Tien had one Hell of a night." "Sounds like he was lucky his students were there," Krillin countered.

"Still, it would have been nicer if that base was in our jurisdiction," the former monk then said. "Krillin, Videl, get over here!" the Chief yelled from his office. The two quickly got in the Chief's office, to see that three people were already there. It took them a moment, but as soon as they recognized the most important person there, they both immediately snapped to attention and saluted. "It is an honor to meet you in person, King Furry!" Krillin quickly said. "At ease," King Furry said. One of the people with King Furry handed him a manila folder. "I have heard a lot about what you two have been doing, keeping your city safe, Sergeant Krillin, Officer Satan," King Furry said as he opened the folder and took out a piece of paper. "These powerful criminals that you have been facing are a threat to all of Earth's citizens. As this is the case, I have decreed that you, and the Ki Corp, and all those who have been deputized, shall have jurisdiction over all criminal cases in which these ki abilities have been demonstrated, throughout Earth," King Furry declared.

He handed Krillin the paper and Krillin looked over it before handing it to Videl. "All that is needed, is for you two to sign this," King Furry informed them. They grabbed pens from the Chief's desk and quickly signed their names to the paper he had given. "We'll worry about announcing this to the public later," King Furry said as the paper was handed back to him, "Right now, I want you two to stop that Master Shen, and all his insane students. Such power cannot be abused, I will not let it be while I am King." Videl nodded, "We won't let you down, Your Majesty."

Videl and Krillin left the Chief's office and headed straight for the Training Room, where Yamcha was teaching the Ki Corp. Yamcha saw them arrive and stopped teaching to yell, "ATTENTION!" The officers all stopped practicing and stood at attention. "We have just received a decree from King Furry himself!" Videl announced, "The Ki Corp has been given jurisdiction throughout planet Earth, to arrest all ki wielding criminals! Last night, our ally, Sensei Tien Shinhan captured a base that was used by Master Shen, along with many of his students, as you know. He also captured a computer that we believe will tell us more about where Shen is hiding! Bulma Briefs is now helping him hack into the computer. Everyone; get ready for a fight! Any minute now, I'm sure that we'll know where that snake is hiding, and we'll arrest him, and everyone he's ever led down the path of evil!"

All the assembled officers cheered at the news, and Yamcha had them all stretch before heading to the showers and lockers. He turned to Videl and Krillin, "So, the final battle's already here. I just hope that we'll be able to keep everyone safe." Videl and Krillin grimly nodded. Krillin told him, "I'll get Eighteen to come too, just for insurance. We're not gonna lose any of our people, not if I have a say in it."

 **Yamcha**

While his students got ready, Yamcha waited outside the Station for them. His stomach was tying in knots right now. He wasn't afraid for himself, Krillin, or Videl, and he definitely wasn't worried about Eighteen. But he was worried about the Ki Corp. They had progressed further than his wildest dreams, for sure, but against students of Shen's and Tao Pai Pai's who had been training for potentially years? They weren't ready. The scarred veteran martial artist looked back at his life and all the times he himself hadn't been ready, and what it had cost him. He knew that he didn't have as much as his friends.

Krillin and Goku were married with children, and a granddaughter in Goku's case. Tien had his dojo and students, he never cared much for romance, but it was clear that his students were his treasure and legacy. And Bulma…she was already an heiress, and had the most of all of them, financially speaking, plus Vegeta and their kids. He had been left behind.

He'd be lying if he said that being a master, someone that people honestly respected, wasn't the greatest time of his life. And now, those students who had trusted and looked up to him were now putting their lives on the line in a battle that they may not survive. Even knowing that the Dragon Balls could help bring any who were killed back to life, didn't lessen his distress. If he didn't give everything he had into the coming battle, if he didn't play the role of the master that those officers who he had trained believed him to be, he would lose their trust.

Puar floated over, "Are you alright, Yamcha-sama?" "Not really," he confessed, "I know that we're heading into a fight, and it's taking me back to the last time I faced something actually serious, back when Eighteen and Seventeen were evil. I'm just getting this feeling that something bad might happen. So far, things have been easy, but now, Shen is desperate. He might try anything, something we never predicted, like with Dr. Gero turning himself into an Android. Plus, Goku isn't here this time to bail us out. It's gonna be on us Earthlings this time to save the day. It feels intimidating."

"You won't be alone," a voice from above said.

Piccolo floated down with a smirk, "I think you're forgetting that I'm around." Yamcha chuckled at that, "Yeah, I guess I did. I take it that Videl called you?" "Yeah," Piccolo admitted, "I might be overkill for this situation, but we'll see what happens." Yamcha nodded, feeling a little better now. _The odds are definitely on our side this time._ After another five minutes, the Ki Corp all showed up in their police uniforms. All of them looked ready for a fight. "Alright people, let's head to the Mu Gu Gai Pan Desert!" Krillin announced as they all took flight. Yamcha and Piccolo joined them, Yamcha seeing Pinto smiling brightly as they all flew before he flew ahead to keep up with Krillin and Videl.

It was a pretty long flight for Yamcha, the Ki Corp may have known how to fly, but they were a lot slower than the more experienced warriors leading them. It was past noon by they time they reached the base that Tien and his students had taken. Tien led them inside, straight to the super computer that he had called about. Bulma was already sitting in front of it, typing away on a keyboard with speed only a genius inventor could attain.

"So Bulma, what's the word?" Yamcha asked once he saw her. "The word is 'give me a minute'," Bulma told him, "This stuff is a lot harder to crack than I thought. This computer is a damn museum piece, and it's slower than a turtle! Honestly, if I didn't know any better, I'd swear it was powered by bubblegum and string! And if I see ONE MORE DIRTY PICTURE ON HERE, I'M GONNA BLOW THIS PIECE OF CRAP INTO THE SUN!" Yamcha wisely backed off so she didn't try to bite his head off. Krillin remarked, "Well that just sucks… Guess it makes sense though. They've been hiding a while, no surprise that they're a little behind in technology. I see the stuff Marron does on her phone sometimes and think to myself, 'when did I get so damn old?'" "Well that sucks, what now?" Videl asked.

"I guess we meditate or something," Yamcha said, and walked out to give Bulma some space. As he walked, Pinto walked over next to him. "So, I guess we're not going yet?" she asked him. Yamcha shook his head, "Bulma's having trouble with some old tech. We just have to wait until she figures it out." Pinto nodded then said, "I'm a little nervous about this. I mean, I've been in a few raids, drug dealers and stuff. Usually when you go for the boss…" Yamcha nodded, "Yeah. But we're a lot stronger than most people. We'll get through this just fine." He assured her, silently praying he was right.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

 **Videl**

Videl was outside of the base, quietly meditating. She was trying to still her heart and mind, make sure she was mentally and spiritually ready for the coming battle. But no matter what, her mind always turned back to her husband and daughter. It was ridiculous, Gohan was one of the most powerful people in the Multiverse, while Pan could punch mountains like it was nothing, but she couldn't stop herself from worrying. They had been gone for so long, she couldn't remember the last time Pan had been away from her for this long. She trusted Gohan, he was strong enough to crack planets, and he would never hesitate to use that strength to protect their daughter; but she still missed them. Missed waking up with him by her side in the mornings. Missed seeing Pan off to school; or taking her out shopping like a 'normal' mother and daughter.

"I know that look," she heard Krillin say as he walked over to her. Videl opened her eyes and sighed, "Does it get easier?" The former monk shook his head, "Not really. You're a parent, you never stop worrying about your kid when they're not with you. No matter how much stronger your spouse is than you, or how strong your kid is, you never stop worrying." Videl nodded and looked around, "I don't know if I can do this all the time." Krillin nodded in agreement, before they sensed a ki signature approaching. They both looked up and saw that it was Marron, decked out in her orange gi, and Eighteen was with her.

"Marron!?" Krillin yelled in surprise. "I'm here to do my part," Marron declared, "And I won't let you stop me." Marron crossed her arms and got a stubborn look in her eyes that made Eighteen smirk. Krillin sighed, he'd seen his wife sport that look a million times when she put her foot down. Videl chuckled as she saw the resemblance in Mother and Daughter as Krillin sighed, "Alright. But remember to fight smart. We don't know what is waiting for us."

"AAAAAAAAA-HHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
Everyone ran back into the hideout when they heard Bulma's scream. They got into the computer room to see the genius woman laughing like a madwoman as she pointed at the computer, "I GOT YOU NOW YOU MUSEUM PIECE! NO ONE STOPS THE GREAT BULMA BRIEFS!" She immediately started typing away, her fingers a blur as data poured in through the computer screens. Another machine turned on and started printing out papers, at least a dozen in fact. Videl gathered them while Bulma kept on typing. Videl didn't read anything, but the papers were all pictures and diagrams of many things: human anatomy, robotic technology, topographic maps, city maps, pictures of numerous different plants and such, and text, about twelve pages of nothing but words. Once Videl gathered the papers, Bulma held out her hand, "Gimme!"

Videl handed the papers to her and Bulma quickly speed read them all. "I wish Goku and the others were here now. This could be bad," Bulma said as she turned to the others. "Just give it to us straight," Eighteen told her. Bulma nodded, "If I'm reading this right, Shen and Tao managed to figure out Dr. Gero's process for turning people into Androids. And they have at least six people already converted into Androids." Everyone gasped at this information, except for Eighteen, "I doubt they'll be that much trouble for me."

"I don't know," Bulma said, "I remember you telling me you had no special training before Gero kidnapped you and Seventeen. And yet you're even stronger than Frieza was before his resurrection. The process multiplied your strength exponentially, and these guys that Shen and Tao converted were some of their strongest students. Even if they were nowhere near Tien, Yamcha, or Krillin's level, they were still many times stronger than normal people, so their power is even greater!" Eighteen was silent then. "Well…I guess Kaioken will come in really handy then," Videl commented. "Where are they now?" Tien asked, finally speaking up. "It's a funny thing," Bulma said, "It seems that those super soldiers or whatever you want to call them are actually in an island close to Seventeen's nature preserve. Eighteen, think you can call him?"

"I doubt he'll answer. He keeps his phone on silent when he's working. We gotta go see him in person," Eighteen answered. "Then let's get going then," Videl said. "Hold on," Yamcha said, but Videl quickly said without stopping, "Time is not on our side! We need to hit them now! Before they're ready! We've been blindsided this whole time, reacting! We've finally started to take the fight to them, we need to keep it up, or more people will get hurt!" The other warriors had followed Videl out of the lair by the time she was done talking. "She's right, the element of surprise is our best asset," Tien agreed with Videl. Krillin and his family all nodded in agreement. Yamcha saw this and rubbed his head, "Damn, can't argue with that. Alright, let's go." With that, they all, Videl, Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, Marron, and Eighteen all flew into the air and followed Eighteen as she flew to Seventeen's island habitat.

They arrived at the habitat within an hour, Videl and Marron pushing themselves to keep up with the others and saw Seventeen was floating in the air. "What's going on?" he asked them, "I sensed you coming ten minutes ago. It feels like we got a fight on our hands." Eighteen told him, "That's the sum of it. You've kept up with the news?" Seventeen nodded, "So, you think that those thugs who learned about ki are nearby. I haven't sensed anything, but I did see a helicopter flying over to a private island West of this one. It wasn't disturbing the animals, so I paid little attention to it."

Videl scanned the horizon, westward and spotted the island. "Alright, thanks Seventeen," Eighteen said as she looked in the island's direction, "Care to help us take out the trash? We'll be dealing with other Androids, if you tag along it'll mean one for each of us, and then their masters." Seventeen smirked at that, "Sounds fun, and plus my shift is over. Let's go."

They all flew to the island, Seventeen leading the way this time. The island had a lush forest in it, but no sounds of any animals. They flew overhead once and spotted a clearing with what looked like a four-story building in the middle of it. The seven warriors all flew down, the building looked like a medieval Japanese castle with a green and black color scheme and standing in front of it were Shen and Tao, their disguises now discarded. "Well well, we meet again," Shen said, obviously talking to Tien, Yamcha, and Krillin. "The last time we met, we were caught by surprise, but Tao and I have been training hard since then, we are now on a whole new level of power."

Eighteen snorted, "I doubt some old geezers are much of a threat for us. Let's get this over with, Seventeen." "Right," Seventeen agreed as the two started walking towards Shen and Tao. "Your goons sent my daughter to the Hospital. I'm going to break every bone in your body for that," Eighteen malevolently promised. "I doubt that," Shen said, then pulled out what looked like a remote. Videl saw his smirk and yelled, "LOOK OUT!" "SOLAR FLARE!" Tao yelled at the same time. Eighteen and Seventeen quickly covered their eyes, but then Shen pressed a button on the remote. An excruciatingly high-pitched sound went out from the remote, then Eighteen and Seventeen dropped like sacks of potatoes. "EIGHTEEN!" "MOM!" Krillin and Marron rushed to them, while Tao gloated, "We've been observing you for a while. We know how special those two are. And we made sure to come up with a contingency plan for them." The door to the castle opened up as six tall, muscular men all walked out. None looked shorter than six feet tall or lighter than two-hundred fifty pounds of muscle. Shen smiled as he yelled, "TEAR THEM APART!"

 **Author's Note: The Climactic Battle comes next chapter! Sorry it's taking so long, my life is sapping my creative energy. Thank you if you kept with this story so far.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

 **Krillin**

As soon as Shen's Androids went forward, Krillin grabbed Eighteen and Seventeen and flew back. Yamcha, Tien, Videl, and Marron let loose with ki balls, and to their surprise, the Androids started to avoid them all. "Marron! Get your Mom and Uncle out of here!" "But Dad!" Marron yelled only for him to interrupt, "THERE'S NO TIME TO ARGUE!" Krillin yelled as Shen's Androids regrouped and started blasting their own ki balls. Marron quickly took Seventeen and Eighteen and flew off. Krillin then raised summoned his power into his hands and blasted a powerful beam out at Shen's Androids. The seix men avoided it, and one who had dark hair in a ponytail said, "Nice try, Shrimp." Krillin smirked, "SCATTER SHOT!" The beam erupted into a hundred smaller beams and slammed into the muscular Androids before they could counter it.

"Way to go Krillin!" Yamcha yelled. "It's not over yet," Tien warned. The smoke cleared and the six of them were slightly battered but looked more angered than hurt by the attack. The tallest Android, a bald man with a scar that nearly cut his face in half down the middle and a bald head laughed at them as he said, "Shrimpy's mine." The six Androids then broke, two each going after Yamcha and Tien while the scarred bald one went for Krillin. Krillin dodged and blocked kicks from the apparent leader as fast as his skills allowed. It was obvious who was more skilled, but the Android made up for that with raw speed that kept him on the defensive the whole time. The tall man then lifted his hands for an overhead blow, and Krillin took his chance to kick him as hard as he could in his solar plexus.

That stopped the Android long enough to allow Krillin to throw a barrage of punches to follow-up, over three hundred in one minute. The large man caught Krillin by surprise by slamming a massive knee into his stomach, then following up by dropping his elbow on his bald head. Krillin barely rolled away from a stomp that would have shattered his skull and quickly got up. The scarred man was breathing hard by then and glaring pure death at Krillin. _We overestimated them; they aren't too much stronger than us! Just gotta fight smart and we can win!_ "SUPER DODON RAY!" Krillin's opponent yelled, and Krillin quickly countered with a Kamehameha. The Super Dodon Ray slowly inched towards Krillin, and the short former monk focused hard as he yelled out, "KAIOKEN!" His power soared as his aura turned red, and Krillin's Kamehameha Wave quickly slammed into his opponent.

 **Yamcha**

As Krillin battled his opponent, Yamcha and Tien had to team up to deal with five of Shen's Androids at once. Two of them looked like brothers with matching blue mohawks, their main difference in appearance was one had brown eyes and the other had blue eyes, one of the Androids was shirtless with an X shaped scar across his large chest and his hair in a long ponytail that reached to his butt, and the last one they faced looked completely normal, except for his large owl like eyes that never seemed to blink. The four of them looked at Tien and Yamcha arrogantly, certain that they could win. "Don't be afraid Yamcha, they may be stronger, but if the one Krillin is fighting is any indication, they're not that much more powerful, and their skills are lacking," Tien assured Yamcha.

Yelling at once, the four Androids charged at the experienced martial artists. Yamcha quickly blocked a punch and a kick from each Mohawk Brother while Tien deflected a kick from Owl Eyes and grabbed his leg to throw him into Scarred Ponytail. "TRI-BEAM!" Tien hit both his opponents at once while Yamcha flew down fast enough to dodge more kicks from the Mohawk Brothers and quickly yelled, "KAIOKEN!" The speed and power of the technique let him fly up and slam both fists into the Mohawk Brothers' chins with hard uppercuts before he kicked them aside with a hook kick. Meanwhile, Owl Eyes and Scarred Ponytail recovered enough to blast a barrage of ki balls at Tien, who was pushing himself hard to avoid their combo attack. The three-eyed warrior focused power into his hands as he flew before stopping and yelling, "KAMEHAMEHA!" His attack hit Scarred Ponytail dead on, but Owl Eyes dodged the attack.

Yamcha got careless and took a hard elbow to his back from the Blue-Eyed Mohawk Brother, and the Brown Eyed one axe kicked him in the face hard enough to send him plummeting to the ground. Yamcha stopped himself from hitting it, then quickly backflipped back fast enough to avoid a Tri-Beam from both Mohawk Brothers. Yamcha summoned power into his right hand and focused hard, "Spirit Ball!" The Earthling martial artist's attack shot forward and slammed into Blue Eye's stomach before hitting his chin and then flew around Brown Eyes to his confusion. The Spirit Ball then hit the back of his head then his back before Yamcha had it fly between the two brothers and it blew up.

Meanwhile, Tien and Owl Eyes were locked in hand to hand combat, the two of them throwing punches and kicks that no human without their exceptional eyes could possibly follow. Owl Eyes was starting to sweat as they fought on, while Tien's concentration was completely on his opponent, his expression never changing. Tien then saw his chance and slammed his fists into his opponent's chest hard enough to knock him back, and then kicked him in the solar plexus before he spun around in a front flip to axe kick Owl Eyes straight into the ground.

 **Videl**

The guy Videl was fighting looked a lot like her old High School classmate, Sharpener, only bigger with red streaks in his hair. "I'd hate to mess up such a pretty face," Red Streaks said as he went up to her. Videl cracked her neck in response and said, "Then surrender right now." Red Streaks smirked at her then and licked his lips, "I love a woman who thinks she can fight." That was all Videl needed as she yelled, "KAIOKEN!" She then shot forward like a burning red bullet and kneed him right in the groin. His head lowered in shock and Videl deactivated Kaioken before grabbing Red Streaks' head and flipping him over her shoulder. "I don't 'think', I know I can fight," Videl smugly told him. Red Streaks glared at her, then blasted beams through his eyes. Videl barely avoided the eye beams, but it gave Red Streaks a chance to get up and hit her with a Dodon Ray to her left shoulder. Videl ignored the pain and quickly blocked several punches from him.

Red Streaks then hit Videl point blank in her face with a ki ball. Videl saw only white, but there was not real pain, it was a distraction so he could get behind her and wrap her into a sleeper hold. Videl grabbed his arm and managed to keep it from choking her out, but she was struggling hard against her opponent's strength. "Just give up," he said, "Master Shen said that after he's taken over, we each get a whole country. You could be a Queen for me." Red Streaks used the hand that wasn't choking her to feel Videl up as he spoke. Videl grit her teeth as she said, "I'm a happily married woman. KAIOKEN TIMES THREE!" She then threw her arm back as hard as she could, her elbow broke Red Streaks' ribs when it hit. He let her go and she quickly kicked him as hard as she could in his stomach, sending him flying back.

Videl flew as fast as she could and stopped her perverted opponent with a reinforced elbow to his back, nearly bending him backwards in half. She finished him off by walking up and slamming her palm into his jaw hard enough to crack teeth. She then deactivated Kaioken, and the pain hit her all at once. She managed to remain standing, but her knees were shaking, and it felt like every nerve in her body was on fire. "Overused…Kaioken…too long…" she realized. She looked as her friends battled their opponents. She wasn't sure if she had gotten hers by surprise, or if Red Streaks was the weakest one, but Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien were still fighting, and although they were injuring their opponents, every blow that Shen's Androids landed was clearly hurting the Z-Warriors more than the blows Shen's Androids took.

Suddenly, she sensed a powerful ki signature coming, and recognized it. "Marron!" Videl yelled as the young girl flew past her. "Videl! Take this!" Marron yelled and tossed a senzu bean to her. Videl quickly ate it and followed Marron into the fray. The two of them powered up, and yelled, "HIT THE DIRT!" Yamcha, Tien, and Krillin all did as they said, leaving their opponents shocked and wide open as they unleashed a barrage of ki balls at them. The Androids didn't know what hit them as they were overcome by thousands of ki balls all at once.

When the smoke cleared, they were all unconscious and on the ground. Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien went to them, all of them looked beat up and exhausted. "Good job," Krillin said, "Where're Eighteen and Seventeen?" Marron answered, "With Master Roshi. He gave me some senzu beans he was saving, but there's only two left, sorry." Marron gave Krillin a senzu bean and split one between Yamcha and Tien. "That's better," Krillin said.

"DAMN YOU ALL!"

Everyone turned and saw the one that Krillin had fought getting up while Shen continued to scream. He yelled at his Androids, "UNLEASH THE ULTIMATE ATTACK!" The other Androids all stood up and the six of them floated up into the air. Shen was laughing like a madman now, it was clear that he had lost his mind, "DESTROY THEM ALL!" The six Androids lifted their right hands as they concentrated power into them all together. "Oh man," Krillin yelled, "Get ready! We all know what we need to use this time!" Everyone powered up as much as they could, together Krillin, Tien, Videl, Yamcha, and Marron all started the familiar chant, "KAA-MEE…"

The Androids' power flared out as they yelled, "ULTIMATE! DODON! RAY!" Their collective power merged into one beam that flew at the Z-Warriors.

Together the Z-Warriors defiantly yelled, "HAA-MEE-HHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAA!"

The two beams slammed into each other in an explosion of light that coulc be seen for miles around. Immediately, the Ultimate Dodon Ray pushed the Combination Kamehameha back. "MORE POWER!" Krillin yelled as he, Marron, Videl, and Yamcha screamed, "KAIOKEN!" The Combination Kamehameha pushed the Ultimate Dodon Ray back, but the Androids unleashed more of their power, stopping them between the two groups. After five seconds of stalemate, the Androids started to win the struggle as their attack pushed the Combination Kamehameha was pushed back once more, slower though. "EVERYTHING!" Videl screamed, "EVERYTHING WE HAVE! KAIOKEN! TIMES! FIVE!"

Yamcha, Krillin, and Marron screamed out as they did as she said, together their power multiplied by five as the Combination Kamehameha turned bright red. "IMPOSSIBLE!" The Androids' Leader screamed as the Combination Kamehameha wiped the Androids out of existence.

Videl, Krillin, Yamcha, and Marron immediately released Kaioken once the Androids were destroyed. That said, they all nearly collapsed from exhaustion, their bodies pushed far past what they could go. Videl and Tien were slightly better than the rest and glared at Shen and Tao. Videl forced herself to stand tall, her body feeling like it weighed a million tons as she said, "Surrender!" "Never!" Tao and Shen immediately yelled. Tao's right arm then fell as he pointed the cannon it hid at the Z-Warriors. "DIE!"

"DESTRUCTO-DISC!" Krillin screamed. Shen managed to jump over the buzzsaw of energy, but Tao was caught by surprise and was cut in half at the waist. Videl saw her chance and darted forward as fast as she could and slammed her elbow in Shen's face. Shen kicked her back, but the woman refused to let him get away as she yelled one more time, "KAIOKEN TIMES FIVE!" Every cell in her body cried out in agony as she darted forth like a red missile, her fists moving faster than she ever imagined as she pummeled Shen, every blow striking accurately and painfully.

Her last attack was only for five seconds, but it felt like the five most painul days of Videl's life before at last she knocked Shen through his castle with a palm strike that could destroy a tree; and finally collapsed. Her last thought before losing consciousness was, _What's wrong with my heart?_


	26. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 **Videl**

She felt…softness first. Then the warmth. She consciously breathed in, she smelled flowers, and some chemical cleaning agents…and Gohan! Videl opened her eyes slowly to see that it was nighttime. She looked to her right and saw Gohan was asleep in a chair nearby, his face showing a weeks' worth of stubble and it was obvious he hadn't showered in at least two days from his strong smell. "Hey," she weakly said, and Gohan immediately stood up. "VIDEL!" her excited husband yelled. He wrapped her in a hug, but a gentle one and said, "I thought we lost you forever." Videl smiled a little, "You're not getting rid of me that easily. Where's Pan?"

"Your Dad came and took her home every night, everyone insisted that she needed to sleep in a real bed after we got back," Gohan said as he helped her sit up. "What happened to me?" she asked. Gohan explained, "You overdid it with Kaioken, your heart wasn't strong enough to keep up the pressure like you used it and stopped beating all together. Tien managed to use his ki to keep your heart beating after that, but it was damaged, and keeping it beating was damaging it more. They got you to a Hospital in a nearby island, Choco Island, and the doctor's there had to remove your heart and give you an artificial heart." Say WHAT!?" Videl yelled in shock, and then looked under her hospital gown to see a large scar on her chest. "Choco Island's Hospital didn't have the best medical equipment, so you were transferred here, to Satan City Hospital. They were able to provide you with an even better artificial heart, one that should last for the rest of your life, Bulma designed it herself," Gohan finished explaining. "I…see…" Videl said.

A nurse went in then, and saw Videl, "Oh! Let me get the Doctor!" the nurse yelled and ran to grab a Doctor. Gohan stood back as the Doctor examined Videl. After about an hour of examinations and checking her memory as well as seeing that her body hadn't deteriorated after a week-long coma, Videl was allowed to leave. Her family was waiting outside, her Dad, Goku, Chi-chi, Pan, Goten, and Gohan all nearly tackled her to the floor in a big family group hug. She hugged them all back as hard as she could before Goku used Instant Transmission to bring them all back home.

Once they were back at Goku and Chi-chi's home, Chi-chi had Gohan go take a quick shower. While he was cleaning, Videl asked, "So, what happened up in space?" Goku smiled, "That was some fight, that's for sure. All those Androids were so powerful, Goten and Trunks had to be Gotenks nearly the whole time, while me and Vegeta had to go Super Saiyan Blue too. Pan and Bra grew a lot stronger, they even reached Super Saiyan 2, but by the last battle they had to stay back. By the end, Vegeta, Gohan, me and Gotenks all had to combine our full power for the last Android. It was huge! As big as Bulma's entire house in fact! By the end, we were so exhausted that we'd have probably died if Supreme Kai hadn't shown up and healed us all. After that, he brought us home, you were already in the Hospital.

"Gohan almost never left, he was so worried. The Hospital's security tried to get him to leave, but he wouldn't move, so you can guess how that worked out," Goku explained. Videl had an image in her head of a bunch of big security guards all struggling to move Gohan, and him just standing there and not budging an inch. She chuckled at that. Chi-chi then spoke up then, "There's talk of you and Krillin getting medals from King Furry for your actions against those horrible thugs, Shen and Tao. Same with Yamcha, Tien, and Marron too. We'll have to make sure we're all ready for that." Chi-chi started muttering about making sure everyone is dressed appropriately. Videl smiled as she lifted up Pan and hugged her daughter tight. Everyone was home again.

 ** _One Week Later_**

They were all standing on a podium with King Furry. He was nearing the end of his speech, thanking Krillin, Videl, Yamcha, Tien, and Marron for their help in defeating Tao and Shen and their students. Tao and Shen were even now recovering from their injuries in the most secure national security prison on Earth. "And now, to recognize these five amazing heroes for their courage," King Furry finished his speech as the crowd applauded. Videl saw her family all clapping along, dressed as smartly as possible with even Goten and Goku in suits. Meanwhile, Videl and Krillin were in their dress uniforms, Yamcha was in a nice looking black suit, while Tien and Marron wore their cleanest gi's. Krillin, as the most senior officer and designated leader, was given his medal first. It was Videl's turn then and she bowed low enough for King Furry to put the medal around her neck.

"Thank you so much for your service, Officer Satan. You are truly a hero, and credit to the Earth," King Furry said as he put the medal on her. "Thank you, sir," Videl saluted in turn. King Furry gave Yamcha, Tien, and Marron their own medals, and when he was done, he presented them all to the crowd with thunderous applause. "Looks like your school's gonna get a lot more students," Krillin whispered to Tien. Tien smirked and said, "We'll see." "Looks like the Ki Corp's gonna be expanding too," Videl pointed out. "One can hope," Krillin said, "We'll just have to wait and see what happens." A new era was dawning, they could all feel it. And it was electrifying.

 **The End**


End file.
